Fairy Tail's Ghost
by Andy103
Summary: Alaya, better known as her famous alias "Ghost," is returning to Fairy Tail after years of solitude. Despite her reluctance, she finds herself drawn in to the Fairy Tail family. A certain celestial spirit has taken a special interest in her. However, will Alaya's dark past end up hurting those she cares about most? Loke/Alaya(OC) and alludes to Lucy/Natsu, Levy/Gajeel
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright so the story has kind of a slow start in the romance side since I wanted to flesh out Alaya as an OC, especially since she wont have the background of the other characters. I also wanted to apologize for this chapter being quite short, the rest should be longer.

 **For the romance, it starts at chapter 5 and then builds from there. Sorry it was kind of a slow build, but if you wanted to jump in that's where it starts and the more M rated stuff happens after that.**

I hope you enjoy! This is the first story I'm actually posting to the world and constructive criticism and reviews would be amazing!

Side note: Don't own Fairy Tail, just a fan!

Prologue

Alaya walked down the forest path and while it had been years, she knew she would be hitting the edge of Magnolia in a few hours. In his last letter, Makarov had convinced her to come back to visit the Fairy Tail guild and meet some of the new members. Despite her reluctance, Makarov had worn her down over the last few months and she had agreed to visit the guild hall. It had been over three years since she had last visited Fairy Tail, and While she was technically a member, she spent most of her time in isolation, studying and training. Sometimes her studies took her to meet other mages but she ultimately always went back to her isolated cabin in the mountains where few ever found her.

Shortly after joining Fairy Tail, she ventured off on her own to study all magic. While being at the guild had helped her learn some, she found that she needed more than simply watching her fellow guild members. At first Makarov was reluctant to have her venture on her own, but ultimately respected what she wanted to do, and has kept in contact with her, giving her updates about the guild and its members. In fact, she felt as if she knew many of the members she hadn't met before already.

As she approached Magnolia, she started to get a little nervous. The older members would know her, and probably recognize her as she hasn't appeared to have aged much in recent years, but many of them may not have any clue who she was or remember her. Alaya also felt guilty that despite all of the trials the guild has encounters, from the Phantom Lord war to fighting the Oracion Seis, and everything in between, she had not been there to help. She did hear about all of this from all of the stories that had made it into the newspapers and through Makarov's letters, but being so far away and isolated she had never received word in time to help her fellow guild members. Even with the Fairy Tail mark, she hardly could count herself as part of the family.

Alaya sighed and continued to walk. She had told Mast Makarov that she would visit. She would meet the new members, try to learn what she could while there, and then most likely retreat back to her cabin of solitude. It was better that way.

Lucy sat at the bar watching her best friend and partner, Natsu, drinking with the man who had only just arrived the other day, Gildarts. His arrival had put most of the guild in an excited chatter and she couldn't believe that the town had basically walled itself off in his arrival. She was still shocked by how powerful some of the wizards were in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu seemed to light up hanging out with Gildarts, and he seemed to almost treat him like a father, even after getting his ass handed to him in three seconds flat after challenging him to a brawl.

Mira brought over another soda for her as the doors to the guild hall opened and in walked a woman who Lucy had never seen before. As people began to notice the newcomer's presence, a hush fell over the room. The girl didn't look to be much older than Lucy, and she wore a pleasant smile on her pretty face that was partially concealed by a high collar of a long, hooded cloak. Her hair was flaming red that faded to white at the ends of her long waves. She was definitely striking looking, even in the dark clothing she wore.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked turning back to Mira. Mira had a semi-shocked expression on her face.

"Her name is Alaya," Mira explained, "she's part of the guild but none of use have seen her in years."

"I haven't heard of her before." Now that Lucy thought of it, even guild members she had yet to meet had been mentioned before. Lucy had thought by now she at least knew about all of the active members of Fairy Tail, even if she hadn't met them yet.

"Many know her as Ghost."

"Ghost?" Lucy thought. That name did sound vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Gildarts. "Ghost! How long has it been?" He seemed unphased by her sudden appearance. As he greeted her, some of the older members stood to say their hellos as well.

"A few years at least," she answered shaking his hand. "How have you been?" she asked him.

"Busy taking missions, just got back yesterday myself. What have you been up to all of this time?"

"Oh, same old," she answered, her smile never dropping. "Mirajane, where is Makarov?" she asked turning cheerful pale blue eyes at the bar tended.

"He's upstairs in his office, feel free to go up."


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost

a/n: I mention Zeref briefly in this chapter, and note that I do kind of take some creative liberties with him and his powers. Also this story takes place before the events of Tenrou Island arc.

Chapter 1

Lucy had joined Natsu and Gildarts after Alaya had left to see Makarov upstairs. "She seemed familiar," Natsu said as their group all joined his table.

"You have probably met her before," Erza commented, "She has visited since we've all joined the guild, though she never stays long."

"The name Ghost sounds familiar, but I cant remember from where," Lucy thought aloud.

Gildarts nodded. "She's an extremely powerful mage and she's known for causing the destruction of the a magic research facility in the northern part of Fiore." After seeing the confused faces on the younger members he continued. "It was found out that a group of wizards had set up a facility that tested and experimented on young wizards who were thought to have a lot of magic potential. The young wizards were usually abducted and many of them died in the experiments. One day Ghost used her powers to free herself and the other hostages and obliterated the facility."

Lucy started to remember the news stories about it, though she had been quite young when it all happened. "What happened?"

"Not many details are known about it since there wasn't much left of the building, but she was congratulated for saving all of those wizards and putting a stop to those experiments. Shortly after she joined Fairy Tail, though she spends most of her time alone."

"What'd they find at the facility?" Gray asked curiously.

"Not much. Everything was completely destroyed, not much more than rubble."

"No way, what magic does she use?" Natsu asked standing up.

"The magic she's known for is energy magic, but all of these years she'd devoted herself to studying all magic."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. She couldn't believe someone could do multiple forms of magic. It took people their whole lives to perfect just one type.

"I mean she can preform many different kinds. I've seen her use fire, ice, and air, and I'm sure she knows more, it's also been years since I've seen her so I'm sure she's improved. She also hasn't aged at all since the last I've seen her." Gildarts looked around the table of shocked faces. "Like I said, she's a powerful mage."

It was Wendy who spoke first, "but why is she called Ghost?"

"I hate that name," a voice said from behind them. The group collectively jumped when they saw the flame haired girl standing there, still wearing the pleasant smile. "Would you like to see why they call me that?"

This seemed to have caught the attention of the whole guild. Alaya's pale blue eyes started to glow with a ring of blue and her image started to twitch in and out of view, much like a ghost in a horror movie. The lights in the hall started to brighten and flicker and suddenly she was gone. "That's how I earned the nickname, though I really do prefer Alaya." Everyone jumped again as they noticed she was now across the room. Alaya seemed unphased, the pleasant smile still on her face.

"That doesn't seem so powerful!" Natsu accused.

Alaya's smile only broadened. "No I don't suppose it does, but it is how I earned the nickname. You must be the Salamander. I have heard quite a lot about you, although I don't think we've ever actually met." She looked over to Wendy and smiled kindly at her. "And you must be Wendy and Carla, and Gray, Lucy, Erza, and of course Happy."

"How do you know who we are?" Gray asked, his shirt had been stripped off.

"Makarov has kept me updated on the guild. I've enjoyed the stories and am quite impressed with everything you have all handled." For the first time her smile faltered, "I'm sorry I haven't been much of a guild-mate."

"Well you're here now," Mira said bringing over a round of drinks. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure. Makarov has asked me to stay and offer help. He says that my studies may be beneficial in improving some of your magic."

Wendy looked excited. "Is it true you can preform different magic types?"

"Yes. Natsu, you can eat fire, correct?" He nodded in response and Alaya's hand erupted into flame. She still had the attention of the entire guild hall. It was a strange sensation after being in solitude for so long. The feeling of all eyes on her made her uncomfortable, but she ignored it and concentrated on what she was doing. She hurled her fire at Natsu who happily ate the free meal.

"Delicious! I'm all fired up!"

Alaya smiled and then held her hand up again. An ice rose formed and she handed it off to Wendy. "That's impressive, but can you preform other magic in battle?" Erza asked.

"Yes, although I haven't been in a real fight in awhile now."

"Well I'll challenge you!" Natsu shouted.

"Not in the guild hall!" Erza scolded.

Alaya was hesitant to accept the challenge. It was true that she hadn't been in battle with someone else in quite awhile, but she had devoted her life to practicing and studying magic. That and all of the experiments that had been done on her as a child, she was concerned that she may hurt her sparing partner. Alaya almost never fought unless she intended to do serious damage, if not worse.

"Fine outside then!"

Alaya followed him calmly outside, trying to ignore the crowd that followed them. She was definitely not used to being the center of attention. Makarov appeared at the front of the crowd smiling. "Perhaps you can teach him a thing or two."

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu shouted before she was quite prepared. She felt the energy rush through her at once and she easily phased out of his path. In fact, it was rather easy for her to continue to phase away from his attacks. It didn't take long before Natsu became frustrated and did a fire roar at her. She held up her hand and a blue energy wall not only blocked the fire, but froze it in it's path.

Everyone gasped as her eyes changed from the glowing blue to a glowing orange and the fire seemed to disappear. While she couldn't eat fire like Natsu and fire could indeed burn her, she could absorb forms of energy and use them as power. She felt the energy inside herself rise and then aimed a blue energy shot at Natsu, only strong enough to knock him down and back, but not do any serious damage. The few battles she'd had in the past had usually been easy for her. Her opponent had to either know weaknesses she had, which after her years of magical study were few and far between, or simply manage to catch her off guard. While she knew telepathy magic, and had even gone as far as to learn some archiving magic after meeting Hibiki, she hadn't practiced it enough to be able to read the minds of those around her without being in contact with them. It was a hard skill to practice while in solitude, and was where one of her weaknesses lay.

People clapped at her victory against Natsu and as irritated as he looked, he let the sparring end there. She knew he was probably more tired from rushing at her than hurt but she didn't want to push it. Besides, with her power, she was always cautious when battling. During her studies she realized that the power she had gained left her at risk of losing control, slipping into a dark place much like Zeref, and she would do anything to prevent that from happening.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

a/n: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I promise the chapters will start to get a bit longer. I also didn't quite realize that while I have Loke as a main character listed (which is definitely is) he hasn't actually appeared in the story until now.

Chapter 2

Alaya sat with Lucy the next day eating lunch. "Lucy I wanted to say that I'm impressed with your bond with your spirits. I haven't met many celestial wizards but many of them do not treat their spirits with the kindness that you do."

Lucy gave her a confused look and Alaya blushed a little. She supposed knowing so much about people before meeting them was a bit strange, and she definitely needed to work on her social skills. "I'm sorry, I have actually met a few of the spirits contracted to you before and they say wonderful things."

"Really? Where did you meet them?"

"In the spirit world." Lucy looked her in utter shock.

"But how is that possible? Humans aren't supposed to be able to go there, let alone survive there."

"Ah, yes that is true." That, along with the seemingly stop to her aging had been the major clues that she had altered herself somehow. Alaya questioned whether she was even still human any more, or if her studies have done too much damage. However, that wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss. It was another demon that she'd have to figure out one day. "I found a way to travel there," she answered vaguely before continuing, "and I met a few of the spirits you are contracted to. I wanted to learn more about summoning magic and celestial magic. They say amazing things about you."

"Really? Who have you met?"

"Ah, well I spoke with Virgo the most, she's quite fond of you. I met Cancer as well, along with Aquarius, and I met Aries, though I understand she is contracted to someone else, she did seem to know who you were at the time."

"You spoke to Aquarius? She hates me!"

Alaya smiled. "She doesn't really, she just gives you a hard time and she has a strong personality."

"Oh, and I actually am contracted to Aries now."

"That's wonderful, I quite liked her and when I spoke with her it seemed like her contract holder wasn't the greatest, though better than her previous one."

Lucy stared down, remembering all of what Loke had told her about his and Aries previous contract holder. "Yeah, I don't know how people could treat another living thing like that."

"I don't know."

"Have you met Loke?" Lucy asked. Being the leader of the zodiac spirits and close friends with Aries, she may have spoken with him.

Alaya blinked at her and then smiled in realization. "Ah, you mean Leo. No, I went to the spirit world last when he was still posing as Loke. Makarov told me about him, and had his suspicions that he wasn't human, and of course Aries told me his part in how he got stuck in the human world. It seems that I never met him in either the spirit world or here, though I admire how he stood up for his friend." Alaya had also heard he had been quite the playboy but didn't really find that fact important with her studies. In fact, it had been hard to get any sort of information about him without hearing about his dating habits. "I have always been interested in meeting him. I'm sure I could really improve my knowledge speaking with him."

"I could introduce you if you want? Have you ever gotten any keys of your own?"

"That would be wonderful, and no I haven't. Since I spent most of my life studying in solitude I figured it wouldn't be fair of me to bind a spirit to me. I still like to learn about the magic though and have come to some better understanding. Perhaps I could help you improve. I know you haven't been able to summon two spirits at once, I think I have a solution."

"That'd be great! Open, gate of the lion!"

Alaya watched in fascination as Lucy summoned Loke. This was a magic Alaya hadn't witnessed much of first hand and soaked in what was happening. A man in a suit with ginger hair spiked in a mane appeared before them. "Miss Lucy, how can I help you?" he asked, pushing his blue glasses up his nose.

"This is Alaya, she was interested in meeting you. She studies magic and thought you would have some information."

Alaya held out her hand and Loke took it and kissed the back of her hand. "Nice to meet you, Aries has mentioned you before."

Alaya pulled her hand back suppressing a blush. The rumors had been true about that anyway, he was an extremely handsome man, and she could already see how he would have been a successful playboy with his charming actions. One thing she wasn't used to after leading a mostly solitary life but she easily ignored his charms and stayed composed. "How is she, I quite liked her."

"She is doing well. Happy with her new contract thanks to Lucy."

"I'm sure it's partially thanks to you as well. I admire what you did for your friend."

Loke nodded. "I have heard you have save friends as well, Ghost."

Alaya kept the smile plastered on her face. She hated the name Ghost. She knew most people didn't understand, but that nickname had been given to her by those awful people and she resented it. "I suppose."

Alaya asked Loke and Lucy about their power when they were summoned or when Loke appeared on his own accord. She asked Loke about the spirit world. While she had been there before, she still didn't know much about it how how the spirits got their powers. He explained how he got his powers from his constellation and how he could use his own powers to appear in the human world, but it took a lot out of him.

Alaya started to work out how he survived three years in the human world and started trying to piece together how it would be possible for the stronger spirits to be more able to be in the human world without deteriorating so quickly. She recommended that if the stronger spirits visited on their own powers more often and stayed longer each time, it may start to increase how long they were able to sustain themselves here. It was like working a muscle. She suggested the same for Lucy, summoning more often, even if it wasn't for battle. Lucy agreed to give it a shot, as did Loke.

Loke watched the red head girl in front of him. He could sense the power she possessed and immediately saw the differences with her compared to other wizards he'd met. He could sense she was strong and knowing she had traveled to his realm shocked him. Most humans died quickly after entering the spirit world without the proper cautions, but knowing she had sought out and spoke with spirits there, he was impressed. It also made him curious about what she possessed to allow her to do such a thing.

He knew some of Alaya's more famous background, how she had leveled the testing facility when she was just young. She had heard a little about her while he was pretending to be human at the guild as well, that she could use different types of magic. He wondered if she could use it as effectively as she used her own. It all intrigued him, especially when she spoke with them about how he could possibly get stronger.

Loke was extremely old, but he had never purposely gone to the human world without being summoned until the whole issue with Karen had come about. However, what she was saying was making sense. He was powerful, but coming to Earthland on his own accord did take a lot out of him, and strengthening this power would be good for both him and Lucy. He also sort of missed being able to walk freely here, even though he was thankful he could now return to his home.

The girl intrigued him, and he'd use his power training to learn more about her. Not to mention she was more than just a powerful mage. She was gorgeous with an hourglass body, pale blue eyes, and full lips. Back when he was pretending as a human, she definitely would have been the type he'd have gone for, though that was most pretty girls back then. Even with the a short, thirty minute conversation with her she had captured his attention more than any of his previous temporary girlfriends had.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3:

After being back at the Fairy Tail guild for a week, Alaya already felt like she was part of the family. Before her visits had been brief, lasting maybe a few days before she continued out of town for her studies, but this time she talked with her guild mates and they had almost immediately accepted her. She, Levy, and Lucy all shared a love of books. She was flattered when Lucy allowed her to read some of her stories she had been working on and she helped Levy improve her scripts magic. Over the years Alaya had studied many ancient languages and had found tricks to writing magical scripts more quickly with stronger effects. Levy soaked up the information and even Freed began to join their lessons.

Alaya noticed Freed used slightly different script magic, and was quite advanced in using it in battle, however he still took benefit from being able to cast faster with shorter and stronger versions of scripts. She enjoyed his company as well. While she loved Natsu and Gray for they explosive personalities, Freed was level headed and peaceful to work with.

She often ate her meals with Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Lucy and often Loke who was spending more time in this world, though she found Mira always welcomed her at the bar with friendly chatter and gossip. It was a very different life than she was used to, though she was loving it.

Wendy was probably her favorite student that she seemed to take on. She learned Wendy often felt drained after healing her teammates, which was no surprise. When Alaya learned healing magic she often found herself passed out in the forest after using it until she had practiced it. "Healing magic can be very draining since you are using your energy to heal another," she said as she tried to teach Wendy better control. Wendy started improving almost immediately and practiced every day. She even woke up early with Alaya to meditate in the mornings, which helped channel magic energy, especially when it came to something like healing magic.

Throughout the week she had worked with a number of Fairy Tails members. Even Natsu and Gray had taken some of her pointers. She was even able to continue a bit of her studies at the guild hall on the quieter days, which made Alaya tempted to stay.

"How are you liking it here?" Mira asked her while she sat at the bar reading.

"I love it," Alaya gave her a genuine smile. "It's a bit louder than I'm used to, but I don't mind." She looked over to where Lucy was shouting at Natsu for something Alaya hadn't exactly caught. She already consider the two of them close friends. Despite both of their tempers, they were both sweet and caring.

"I think those two shout at each other so much because they like each other," Mira said grinning.

Alaya chuckled. She hadn't been around her friends long, but she could definitely see where Mira was getting at. "Yes, I think you're right." Alaya hadn't missed the affectionate looks the two gave each other that were somewhat deeper than friendship. While she was not the most people savvy person, she was observant. Levy joined them at the bar.

"When are those two just going to admit it already?"

"Maybe they just need a push in the right direction, like you and Gajeel," Mira pointed out. Levy blushed furiously and glanced over at the iron dragon slayer sitting in the corner of the guild hall.

Loke appeared next to Lucy just as her shouting calmed. He had caught some of what Mira had said and he agreed with her. Being able to hear bits and pieces of what's gone on in this realm through his key he had noticed the closeness of Natsu and Lucy. Despite his flirtatiousness, he did wish his master to be happy and wished the two of them would get on with it already.

"You know it's sort of like old times with you being here more often now," Gray pointed out sitting next to Loke.

"I have missed being more a part of the guild." Loke had tried to appear on a schedule, working up how long he stayed in this world on his own power. He often spent his time here either catching up with his friends or next to Alaya, listening to her lessons and chatting with her while she watched the guild members train. He looked over to where she was sitting at the bar. She had the same smile on her face that she wore 99% of the time. While he had seen her eyes crinkle in a genuine smile a few times, the smile seemed like more of a mask. He sensed there was something deeper hidden behind that mask. Aside from her lessons and the famous stories of what she had done years ago, Loke noticed no one actually knew much about her.

His lion senses could feel there was something more there, but she had yet to offer any more personal facts to even her new friends at the guild. It made him curious, among other things.

"The only difference is," Gray had continued bringing Loke's attention back to the table. "You don't have three bimbos hanging off of you anymore."

Loke smirked. "That's true." Honestly acting like a playboy had been more of a distraction of his impending death before Lucy had saved him. Now that his death wasn't looming over him, he had definitely slowed down in the dating department, mostly. He still flirted.

"How about you Alaya?"

The bar conversation had caught his attention again. "I think that Levy and Gajeel would make a wonderful couple," she answered, "though I don't know Gajeel well at all to be honest."

"That's not what I meant," Mira laughed. Levy was now turning an interesting shade of pink. The smiling facade dropped a fraction in confusion. "Who do you have an interest in? Do you have a boyfriend out there?"

Alaya cheeks turned a light shade of pink before she snorted. "No, I spend most of my time alone."

"What about the times you aren't? Any ex-boyfriends?" Mira excitedly poked at her. Lucy joined them noticing Mira's teasing.

"Oh I'm sure you met a ton of guys when you traveled studying!" Lucy pointed out excitedly when she realized what the conversation was about. Loke would have usually ignored this sort of girly conversation, but his sensitive hearing made it easier to pick up what they were saying, and he found himself curious.

"I met many wizards," Alaya seemed to be thinking back. "But no ex-boyfriends really. It was mostly to learn from them, not social or romantic."

"So you've never kissed anyone?" Mira pressed on.

This time Alaya turned a deeper shade of red and looked down at the table. "I didn't say that."

The girls squealed excitedly and moved closer to her. No one else in the guild hall seemed to be paying any attention to this but Loke couldn't stop himself from listening. He told himself that he was strictly curious about this new comer but he felt a slight twinge in his stomach hearing that she did in fact kissed someone.

"Spill!" Levy said in a whisper that was just about as loud as her regular speaking voice. Alaya's blush deepened and she glanced around the room. Loke quickly looked away, pretending not to be eavesdropping in case he was noticed and screamed at by Lucy.

"Ah, well, I had a companion for a short while, sort of."

"Who was it?" Levy pried.

"What did you do?" Mira asked.

Alaya's face was now turning a shade close to Erza's hair color. "We didn't do much. Our relationship was more of companionship than sexual. We kissed a few times but we were mostly friends."

"Who?" Lucy practically demanded.

Alaya seemed to shrink under the attention and looked terribly uncomfortable. Her smiling mask had been replaced by one of near panic. "His name here was Mystogan, though I know he has recently left back to his world." The other three girls gaped at her. Loke had heard of Mystogan, but had never actually met him. In fact, most of the guild hadn't since he put them to sleep every time he showed up. Only a few of his guild mates had met Mystogan during the Edolas incident.

"No way! But he didn't speak to anyone except Makarov."

"Yes, it was Makarov who sent him to me when he said he was looking for help. He showed up at my cabin and I offered him my help. He was… probably my closest friend. I also learned from him while I helped him."

The other girls continued to stare at her in shock. Loke felt that this information only made him more curious about her past, and a little jealous that Alaya probably confided more in the mysterious Mystogan. He wanted to learn what was behind the smiling mask, why she was how she was.

"What about you Mira?" Alaya asked shifting the attention away from herself before she was asked more questions.

"I go on dates all the time," Mira answered cheerfully. With that, the conversation seemed to segue into something more casual. Loke started to focus back to his table with Natsu and Gray who had started shouting at each other, only to be silenced by Erza.

Lucy and Alaya walked over. "Do you guys want to grab dinner with us? I thought we could show Alaya some of the town."

"Food!" Natsu jumped up with Happy on his head. "I'm down!"

Erza agreed and so did Gray. "Loke do you want to go?"

"Sure." He didn't need food from this world to survive, but he could do with more time in this world to strengthen himself. He also didn't mind spending more time with Alaya, perhaps learning more about her.

As they walked to town, some of Loke's admirers flocked to his side. "Where have you been?"

"I've missed you!"

Loke sent them on their way and Gray scoffed. "You still got it, even if you aren't pretending to be human any more."

Alaya sent an amused look over her shoulder, but her comment was directed at Gray. "You left your shirt behind."

"Put your shirt back on you perv! We're going to a restaurant!" Lucy shouted. Gray grumbled and back tracked to retrieve his shirt.

As they approached the building Erza turned to Alaya. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No, there aren't many restaurants I have been to. I lived too far away to go to any and usually when I traveled I cooked myself."

They were all seated and Loke sat next to Alaya. She smiled at him and placed her napkin in her lap. Considering she lived in solitude most of her life, she had impeccable table manners. "I never asked you," she started, "what do you preferred to be called? Loke or Leo?" The question surprised him.

"Whichever you like better," he answered giving her a slow smile. Erza shot him a glare but Alaya looked unphased by his flirty answer.

"I prefer Loke," she said simply and then looked to her menu. Loke simply ordered a wine and watched the conversation go on around the table as their dinner progressed. He noticed that Alaya was doing much the same, only contributing when spoken to directly. While the guild already seemed to adore her, he noticed she liked to take a back seat to the conversations. She answered when spoken to and occasionally gave her input, but otherwise stayed silently smiling. It only made him more curious about her.


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Chapter 4:

Alaya had been flattered when Lucy had asked if she wanted to go out to eat. She had shared meals with people before, but never been invited like that. She enjoyed being included in the conversation, especially when she wasn't pushed to talk. Loke's flirtatious answer had really thrown her off, but she was sure she played it off well enough. She had asked which name he preferred to be polite. Since she herself hated the nickname Ghost, she felt a little bad that she hadn't asked Loke what he preferred to be called sooner. Now that he was showing up often she wanted to know what he wanted to be called while they talked, especially since she often found Loke by her side when he was in the human world.

During dinner she had accidentally brushed his hand while eating and he gave her this grin that made her heart stutter. She had simply smiled at him and returned to eating. She had always been a bit awkward around people, but she had never had quite that kind of reaction to anyone before. Perhaps it was because she had never really been flirted with before. Sure she and Mystogan had a sort of fling but he had never been so openly flirty with her, and Loke seemed to be flirty all of the time, even if he didn't even mean to be.

She chalked it up to the new experience. Alaya didn't try to read too much into it. She had known Loke's reputation even before she had arrived to the guild hall and she wasn't surprised someone with his rep was going to flirt with the new girl. Alaya had to admit, he was handsome. The ginger hair framing around his face made him look regal and his cat like hazel eyes were enticing hiding behind his blue glasses. Not to mention he was tall next to her and being Leo the Lion, leader of the zodiac spirits, and Fairy Tail wizard she was sure he was muscled under his suit.

Alaya shook her head and focused on her meal. No, she most certainly wasn't interested in Fairy Tail's playboy. She wasn't even sure how long she'd be here and was unsure about making the friends she did. It wasn't as if she wanted to share things about her past with them, nor did she want to admit to her inner demons. Those were things she wanted to figure out alone, even Makarov understood that, but she wasn't sure how her new friends would feel when they realized that she wouldn't reveal herself to them. But she was more worried about what they would think if they did find out the details of her past.

She pushed those thoughts aside and tried to enjoy the dinner. She enjoyed the teasing between Lucy and Natsu, and Erza had drawn Gray into a conversation about some of the missions posted on the job board.

"Alaya have you thought about taking any missions?" Erza asked her.

The truth was she hadn't. She really hadn't expected to be here long enough to for it to come up. "No I hadn't thought about it."

"Well you should join our team!" Natsu chimed in. Alaya considered this. She didn't mind helping her friends on a job, but her concern fell with using her powers in a real battle. She feared what was happening to her with all of the magic she had studied and combined within herself. After all, this was where Zeref started and look at what ruin he caused. If she lost control…. No, that wasn't an option. She would support her friends and she would maintain self control. She wouldn't let her magic drag her down. Again she pushed the dark thoughts aside.

The next morning Alaya walked out of the room she was renting at the Fairy Tail dorm with Wendy in tow yawning at the early morning. Despite telling Wendy that she didn't have to wake up as early as she did, Wendy always did. Alaya didn't mind. She enjoyed Wendy's company and was impressed at how hard Wendy was working to improve her magic.

Alaya pulled off her cloak as they got to their usual spot in the forest. Her shirt underneath was a black long sleeved one with cuts at the shoulders that revealed the very edge of her Fairy Tail mark that was located on her left shoulder blade, followed by plain black pants and boots. A long time ago, she had worn these clothes along with her cloak to cover herself and her face while she tried to hunt down the people who had been responsible for the facility she had been trapped at.

While she had taken down a few trouble makers, she had never found the man who had been responsible. However in a few of the towns in the north, the name Ghost struck fear in the citizens. Not because she had ever attacked an innocent, but because of the sheer damage she was able to cause. Covering her face allowed her to venture around later without people immediately pinpointing who she was.

Even now she continued to wear concealing clothes, unlike some of her other female guild mates. The experiments had left her body scarred and she didn't care for explaining what happened. She found that when she was around others, it was simpler to stay covered up.

Alaya smiled at Wendy as she sat in the grass and started to meditate. She found this really helped her center her magic and helped improve her focus. She had recommended it to Wendy since helping her gain focus would make her healing magic significantly easier on her.

As Alaya started her trance she heard a sound in the distance and sense a new presence. After listening carefully she realized that she wouldn't be disturbed and focused her full attention back to her meditation. She stayed there until the sun had risen high enough to warm her face. She took a few deep breaths and unfolded herself. After hearing her, Wendy started to do the same, looking a bit less sleepy.

Loke had appeared earlier than usual this morning and wasn't expecting to find anyone awake at the guild this early but had noticed a pair sitting the woods. He saw Alaya and Wendy meditating a little ways off in the woods and he simply stood in silence, not wanting to disturb them. He was sure they had both detected his presence but didn't acknowledge him.

After awhile it seemed like Alaya had almost started to glow blue and he watched in fascination. He wondered if this was simply her natural magic or if this was due to all of her magical studies. Loke had so many questions for her.

After awhile Alaya's glow faded and she stood, followed by Wendy. The fact that she walked over to him confirmed that she had known he, or at least someone had been there. "We usually get breakfast after this, would like to join us?" she asked him as she slipped her cloak back on.

"Sure. Do you do this every morning?"

"Yes. It's a habit and it helps with concentration."

"I don't think I've ever seen you train," he thought aloud.

"Me either, except for your meditation."

"I haven't trained since coming here, but I usually train alone." She seemed to think for a second. "Wendy I thought you saw me spar with Natsu."

"Yeah, that's true." Loke raised his eyebrows. He had apparently missed this, though he would have been curious to see. In fact, he hadn't witnesses Alaya's magic himself yet. "Your magic seems really strong. You weren't even out of breath after you knocked Natsu over."

"Mm."

"Perhaps we can spar one day," Loke said.

"Perhaps." Loke didn't miss the uncertainty in her voice. They made it to a tiny little cafe and the server greeted Alaya and Wendy by name before seating them in the corner. Wendy ordered pancakes and Alaya ordered bacon, eggs over easy, and toast, while Loke ordered a drink.

"Loke, what is the spirit world like?" Wendy asked after her pancakes were set in front of her.

"It's beautiful there, but hard to describe. One one had it's similar to Earthland with homes and shops, but the atmosphere is different. It is also deadly to humans if they stay for long." While he liked Earthland and adored his fellow guild members, he had dearly missed his home when he had been banned from his realm.

"But Alaya traveled there. Lucy told me you were able to meet some of the spirits in their world."

Alaya shifted uncomfortably. "Yes I did."

"How did you survive?" Wendy asked.

Loke was curious of this as well. He had seen a few humans enter his world over the many years of his life but most of them died there. Alaya had obviously been there long enough to kill most people if she had time to speak with some of his friends. "I'm not really sure," Alaya answered, returning to her food. Loke examined her face for any signs that she was lying, but her mask hid all. He supposed it was possible she really didn't know why she had survived.

Loke snatched a piece of bacon off her plate and she turned on him in surprise. When he lived in the human world, he had enjoyed bacon and the lion in him loved the meat. He smiled at her and then licked his fingers slowly, waiting for a reaction. At first it looked like she was going to call him out on it but let it go.

"How did you get to the spirit world?" Usually humans had to resort in going back with a celestial spirit or other strange means.

"I opened a portal. Actually after Mystogan filled me in on how the anima worked, I realized I could use the same type of magic to do some traveling myself. I opened one to the spirit world and spoke with a few of the spirits and tried to learn what I could."

Loke was shocked. He had never heard of someone simply opening a portal to travel to his world. Even he used his special door to travel between worlds, and it took quite a bit of magic to do it. "How?"

"It is surprising what you can do with magic when you learn to break it down. It is how I studied many magic forms." Loke knew she was abridging the information, but at least it was a peek into how she worked. He didn't quite understand it but he was starting to get a picture. She broke down magic to use other elements than the one she started with.

"What made you decide to learn all sorts of magic?" Wendy asked. Loke was curious of this as well. Many wizards used one type of magic, or at least magic that was generally related to each other and it took most of their lives to study. The expression shift was small and lasted only half a second but Loke caught it. It almost looked like a wince.

"It's something I decided I wanted to learn a long time ago."

"But why?" Wendy obviously hadn't been satisfied with the vague answer but didn't seem to realize that Alaya was avoiding the question. Loke wondered why she wanted to avoid answering almost more than he wondered about the answer to the question.

Alaya paused but kept smiling. "I wanted to help people." Loke didn't consider this much of an answer either but Wendy left it alone.

As they finished breakfast, Alaya paid and they started to walk back to the guild hall. "Loke how have you been feeling?" The question threw him off a bit. "I know you've been out of your realm much more often recently, how have you been feeling?"

Alaya had slipped back into her study mode. She was seeing if her advice was having the effect she thought on him, strengthening his magic, allowing him to stay strong in the human world longer. "I feel great actually. Tired when I return, but I recover quickly and I don't feel my magic waning as quickly."

Alaya smiled at him. "Good. I'm glad it's helping."

"Alaya!" They were interrupted by Natsu and Happy going to greet them. "We found a job, you still wanna come?"

"Of course."

"Wendy are you coming?"

"I think I may pass on this one." Alaya and Loke followed Natsu and Happy inside to join up with Lucy, Erza, and Gray.

"The mission should be rather simple, we are to catch the man causing trouble on some of the traveling roads."

"That means no trains!" Natsu jumped excitedly.

"Loke will you be joining?" Lucy asked him. He nodded. He wanted to put his skills to the test and see if her could still preform magic as well after his schedule of coming to Earthland so often on his own magic.

"It's so crazy seeing you around here again," Natsu pointed out. Loke smiled. While he was glad his life was no longer in danger, he had missed being at the guild hall and taking jobs. Perhaps strengthening himself would allow him to continue participating in the guild, so long as he was there when Lucy called on him.


	6. Chapter 5: Mission

a/n: So it took a bit longer than I anticipated to get to some of the romance. Finally just a bit of romance ahead! After this chapter it will be much more centered around it.

Chapter 5

Alaya wasn't sure how this mission had been so misjudged. It was more than just some bandit causing trouble on the roads, it was a strong wizard who was holding his own against all of them. Natsu and Gray were both sent hurtling back to the ground after trying to land a hit on their enemy and Alaya flinched as they hit the ground. Lucy had summoned Taurus who had immediately been hit with an energy blast that sent him back to the spirit world. Even Erza was thrown to the ground. Everyone was unprepared for their enemy and had been caught off guard, resulting in her friends getting hurt. Alaya had been playing defense, blocking attacks for her friends when she could or phasing them out of the way, but with all of them attacking, she had a hard time protecting them all.

Alaya could feel the anger rise in her and her friends were getting thrown around. Loke went to attack as soon as Natsu and Gray had hit the ground and Alaya could see the attack coming in response. She wouldn't let her friends get hurt any more. She moved, and in a blink she was at Loke's side. She touched his arm and phased, the enemy's shot going through them, leaving them unharmed. Loke looked at her in shock but she already saw the enemy winding up a powerful energy attack at Gray and Natsu who were on the ground. The energy reminded her a bit of using lightening power, but more force based.

As she broke it down she moved and appeared in front of her friends. She could feel her eyes glowing as she put up her wall. "What the hell?" the man shouted as his attack was stopped, much like she had stopped Natsu's attack her first day. As she broke down the magic, she absorbed it into herself. In a blink she appeared in front of the man.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked. She got this a lot as the type of magic she was known for was quite rare.

"Many things," she answered holding her hand out over the man's chest. Her hand glowed in her plasma energy and she shot it directly into his chest, sending him flying backwards. Alaya didn't give the man a chance to stand and phased in front of him. She placed her hand on the man's neck and started to sift through is brain before she simply knocked him out.

"That was impressive," Erza commented. None of them were seriously hurt, but none of them had been expecting a strong wizard. Alaya ignored the compliment. She wasn't even phased by the use of her magic, and that part scared her a bit. She used to feel the fatigue of using her magic, but she was far past that now. She didn't want to see herself go over the edge. She worried that she would lose herself if she ever went full out in her magic. It was why she tried to avoid it when she could, never getting too into the fight, unless she had to.

Loke knew his mistake after he launched himself at the man. His shoulder already hurt from the first hit he had received. He had gotten a direct blast to his right shoulder and would probably need to go back to the spirit world to heal. The man had been ready for his attack and he braced for it, but it never came. A strange sensation flooded his body and he noticed Alaya suddenly next to him, her eyes glowing blue. Loke watched the attack go through them before she phased off to protect Natsu and Gray. He understood why she was called Ghost when she started to phase in and out of view. It had been an absolutely bizarre feeling, phasing like that. It felt nothing like traveling between gates.

The wall she put of was impressive, and stopped the energy blast, almost like it had frozen in time. Loke watched in fascination as the power seemed to be absorbed into her hand. Everyone had frozen, watching what was happening. As she took in the energy, her eyes changed to a glowing yellow, before returning to blue when the energy had finished absorbing.

He couldn't quite believe his eyes as she seemingly teleported over to the man and blasted him with her own blue attack simply by raising her hand. Even as he blasted away Alaya was on him. She grabbed him by the throat and at first he thought Alaya was strangling him but then he saw the man's eyes light up in blue, a look of terror on his face before he went limp.

Sure Loke had seen wizards teleport before but this was something new and the way she executed it was flawless. Alaya didn't even seem out of breath. Even after his failed attack Loke had felt a slight drain on his magic, especially after being in the human world on his own magic for awhile now.

"We should have you on our team more often. We'd be able to do all sorts of jobs," Natsu said smiled. Loke watched Alaya, and saw a look of uncertainty pass over her face. Her eyes had returned to normal and she looked as though none of it had ever happened. Loke sensed that she had more power than she let on and by the expression on her face, there was something about it that unsettled her.

The look passed and her smiling mask returned to her face. "I will be here if you guys ever need me, but I don't like fighting," she said.

"Oh come on! You're great at it!" Natsu slapped her on the back and she simply smiled in return. Alaya intrigued him even more. His instincts had been right. There definitely was something to her under the surface.

As they traveled back to the guild hall after turning the man in Alaya turned to him before entering the building. "How is your shoulder?" she asked.

"It will be fine after I get some rest in the spirit world."

"Let me heal you."

"It's fine," he started but she cut him off.

"Just because you can heal in the spirit world doesn't mean I cant heal you now. Just like Lucy, I think of you as a person, and I wont send you away injured just because you are immortal here." Loke smiled. People like Lucy were rare. He had had many masters, some of which had been abusive, most of which had simply seen him as no more than a tool to fight with. The people who weren't his master usually cared even less about his well being. It was almost sweet.

"Sit," she ordered him to the bench outside of the entrance.

"Demanding," he teased.

Alaya blushed a bit and sat next to him. "I'm sorry."

Loke chuckled. "I'm just teasing you."

"Ah, I suppose I'm still adjusting to… people. I don't have much experience with teasing."

"Maybe I should tease you more then," he said playfully. Her mask was down and he was enjoying the slight blush spreading across her cheeks. She really was quite stunning. "I'm kidding," sort of.

She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. "May I see the injury? It is easier to heal when I know what needs healing."

Loke had never had someone try to tend to his wounds. Even Lucy simply allowed him to recover in the spirit world, not that he minded. He shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie to start unbuttoning his shirt. He met her eyes as he undid the top button and noticed she was watching him. When she met his eyes he smiled. Her blush turned to nearly the color of Erza's hair and she looked away. He was starting to think that perhaps she held an interest in him as well, more than for study.

Alaya wanted to heal Loke because she thought of him as she thought of any other person, and even a friend. In fact, it wouldn't even really been stretching it to consider him one of her closer friends since he had spent so much time at her side. Even though he could rest in the spirit world, she felt it was simply right of her to heal him when she had the power to.

She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to his teasing either. It wasn't something she was used to, though she picked up on the flirty tone he used. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks and looked away from him. She supposed that she should expect this from a playboy, though now she could see why girls were caught under his spell. It all just seemed to come naturally to him. He was handsome with his sharp features and his ginger hair just flattered his features. Mix his good looks and smooth talking, it was easy to see how he became such a playboy.

When she had asked to see Loke's wound she hadn't really realized that he would remove clothes. Alaya couldn't help but watch as his long fingers started to unbutton his dress shirt. He looked almost casual with the loosened tie and not jacket, which she was surprised to find herself admiring.

She looked up when she felt eyes on hers and blushed when she met his gaze. She turned away quickly as he smiled at her. He was smooth, she'd give him that. She was sure any of his fan girls would have melted right then and there.

She mentally shook herself. She would not let herself be attracted to this man. Friends, sure. Aside from his flirting, she quite liked his company. Much like Freed he was calming to be around, and when she was in his company, she actually did feel quite comfortable, for the most part, except for moments like this.

Loke pulled his shirt to the side and Alaya ignored the muscled chest and focused on the burn mark that had a dark bruise forming around it. It looked painful and she was surprised he hadn't been moving stiffly. He had definitely gotten a more direct hit than any of the other teammates. She grimaced, wishing that she had stepped in sooner.

Alaya put her hand over the injury and concentrated to preform her healing magic. Healing magic was probably one of the few forms of magic she knew that still did make her feel a slight pull on her strength. It was a magic that she didn't get the chance to practice much since she had been alone so often, that and telepathy. The injury faded until it disappeared completely.

"Thank you," he said looking up at her. She was very aware of how close their faces were and she could actually smell him from here. The scent was warm with a hint of vanilla and musk that made her a little dizzy. He smelled really good… She backed up immediately, trying to clear her head.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't able to prevent it."

"You did fantastically." Loke leaned his arm on the back of the bench and leaned closer again, his shirt still unbuttoned. He really was sexy… Sexy? She could have slapped herself. Perhaps being alone for so long she had set herself up for this. "You should let me take you to dinner," he said, a smile on his lips and his cat like hazel eyes gleaming. She wondered if he had more traits of the lion like his constellation suggested.

Alaya shook her head, pulling her mind away from him. What was wrong with her? "I have no interest in being another notch on your bedpost Loke," she blurted. Especially with how little experience she had, she'd probably get her heart broken and embarrass herself, among all of the other reasons why she didn't need to be getting romantically involved with anyone, let alone him.

Nope, she wasn't going to go down this road. Not with him, not with anyone, even if that smile of his made her head swim and his scent… Alaya stood and walked into the guild hall. No, just no.

"Where'd you go?" Lucy asked as Alaya sat next to her at a table in the corner of the guild. Natsu and Happy were sitting next to her inhaling their dinner.

Alaya opened her mouth to answer but Loke walked in still straightening his shirt. Happy noticed immediately. "They liiiike each other!" Alaya felt her cheeks burn as the attention of their friends turned to them.

"Loke you better not have been a pervert!" Lucy yelled at him.

"If I find out you've been disrespectful..." Erza started but Alaya cleared her throat.

"I healed his shoulder, that's all." With that Alaya pulled out a book and started to read, signifying the subject was closed before she embarrassed herself any more tonight. She tried to shrink into her seat, avoiding any lingering curious stares. She was mortified. Today had been.. a bit more than she had expected. The questioning this morning had thrown her off. After her breakfast with Loke and Wendy, they probably knew more about her than anyone else at the guild, except perhaps Makarov.

The strange morning may have simply thrown her off the rest of the day. During their battle she really shouldn't have missed any of the attacks the man had made if she hadn't been so worried about holding back and playing defense, and then healing Loke… That was just more awkward than anything. She didn't know how to respond to being flirted with and the worst thing was she figured it really hadn't meant much to Loke since she was sure he did this all of the time. Tomorrow would go smoother.

Loke hadn't quite expected to be turned down so bluntly. It seemed that she was aware of his reputation, though in all honesty it hadn't really popped in his head to treat her like that. Yes he had been enjoying teasing her since it was one of the few times he's seen the smiling mask slip into a rather cute embarrassed blush.

That aside, he really did want to get to know her. The mystery behind her and the secrets she obviously held intrigued him, made the lion inside him perk up in interest. However, he'd be lying if he said that he strictly saw her platonically. In fact, had she been any regular girl he probably would have turned up his charm and made more of a move by now. He wasn't exactly shy.

When she had been healing him she was so close. She smelled so sweet and he had been tempted to pull her closer, especially after he had caught her staring at him striping. Of course, he didn't want to scare her off either. He got the impression that she would be the skittish sort with closeness.

He found it interesting that her eyes weren't glowing now as she healed him. He wondered if they only glowed when using her magic. Loke was still processing the battle. Alaya had fought effortlessly when she had taken up the offensive and even with the force she had shown, the battle didn't seem to have phased her. It made him question what kind of power she really had. He had also wondered why she said she didn't like fighting. Surely she didn't have many opponents that she couldn't defeat, and the way she studied magic she had to have a purpose aside from just the wish to learn it.

After Alaya walked back inside the guild hall he threw on his jacket and started buttoning his shirt while walking in after her. He was immediately greeted with shouting from Lucy and Erza. Alaya, however, had calmly explained the situation, ignoring her blush on her face.


	7. Chapter 6: Hijacking

Chapter 6

The rest of the week definitely less eventful for Alaya. Loke was there most mornings now when she and Wendy went to meditate and usually joined them for breakfast, making it a habit to swipe a piece of bacon off of her plate and lick his fingers when Wendy wasn't looking. Alaya assumed it wasn't an all so innocent gesture since he always watched her while he did it.

She figured it was just his personality to be flirty, so she tried to simply ignore it, but was never fully successful. It always made her blush whenever he sucked slowly on his fingers, especially when he looked back up at her with a smile. She wasn't even sure why, but it always made her heart start thumping away in her chest. Alaya would just try to ignore the her reactions since she was sure he was only doing it to get some sort of reaction out of her.

When she watched some of her guild members train, Loke was usually at her side. Aside from the flirty things he'd do, she enjoyed his company. He was observant behind his cat like eyes and his presence always put her into a relaxed state, until he started to tease her. Sometimes he would stand a little to close to whisper in her ear when he noted something going on with someone's training, or he'd brush her arm while sitting or standing next to her. Alaya felt hyper aware of him.

"Hey Alaya, wanna race?" Jet asked her one afternoon. She had given him some tips to help with his speed and he had really taken to them. Alaya herself wasn't exactly fast, not like Jet, but she could use her magic to micro teleport to gain speed, and she could also alter how quickly time was passing, making her seem like she was moving quickly.

She smiled at Jet and agreed. It sounded like fun to stretch her legs and use some of her magic in a non destructive way. Alaya and Jet lined up while Levy counted down. They were to race to the beach and back. As soon as Levy said go, Alaya warped the time and started to flash away. Jet was fast yes, but he couldn't compete with the type of magic Alaya used to speed away. He held his own better than she anticipated, but she still blew by the finish line lengths in front of him. To everyone else she was sure she just looked like a blue streak until she came to a stop.

Jet came to a stop, panting behind her. "That was a good race, I don't think anyone here has ever beaten me like that before."

Alaya smiled at him. "You kept up pretty well. Usually I leave people in the dust."

After everyone settled down, Alaya sat down at a bench outside the guild. Loke joined her as everyone started to go off back to their own thing, leaving them alone outside. "Your eyes were glowing," he stated.

"Ah, yes. They do that."

"Not with all magic though."

Alaya looked at him surprised. No one had really pointed it out before. In fact, she had hardly noticed herself. "No."

"Just when you use your magic."

She restrained a flinch. It was just the magic she used when she had been experimented on that caused the glowing. The experiments had been used to increase her power, strengthen the magic she used into what was a super force, and it had changed her. Other magic she had studied and learned wasn't altered, so she cast it like every other wizard did, but her magic… she wasn't really sure what had happened to her or the specifics of it. It was also something she didn't like to think about as it brought back painful memories.

"Yes," she answered.

"What is your magic exactly? I haven't actually seen much of it," Loke pointed out. She shifted uncomfortably. She was very private and while she had been challenged to spare and had demonstrated some of her magic, she didn't want to go into details over her for fear it would lead to more personal questions about her past that she kept buried deep in the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay." Despite how private she was, Fairy Tail was quickly becoming a place she felt at home and along with that she needed to start trusting her friends, not keeping so many secrets. Perhaps she would start with this. "I can control energy particles, to put it simply. It allows me to change how solid I can be, which allows my phasing skills, along with my energy shots and walls. Changing the energy can make things freeze in the air, or create a ball of energy that can melt through steel. I can also absorb the energy to use."

"Yes, the wall was interesting, and I watched you absorb the other man's energy blast. Does it have to be energy like that?"

"No, most things have some form of energy to them, which is why I can absorb Natsu's flames, or electricity. People also have energy. It allows me to basically merge into their system, see their thoughts, basically control them by controlling that energy."

Loke looked curious. "Like when you put the man to sleep."

"Yes." She could do far worse than put someone to sleep. She could alter the energy inside them to cause immense pain, even death if she took it far enough. She could also project her own thoughts or memories, much like the archiving magic. However, it was more effective for her to be touching her target, though she could send out her energy with enough effort.

"Will you show me?" he asked his eyes locking on to hers and suddenly making her heart flutter. Alaya looked away from him quickly. She didn't like invading someone like that. It made her feel like a monster. Loke noticed her hesitance. "You don't have to, but will you let me try something?"

Alaya looked at him with suspicion. She wasn't crazy about being subjected to experiments again, but she shrugged that thought aside. It wasn't as if he would torture her, and she did trust him. She nodded. He smiled and picked up her hand. Her breath caught in her throat a bit.

" _Stop being ridiculous."_ she scolded herself.

His hand started to glow with his light magic against her skin. She instinctively absorbed the magic and felt warmth flood through her skin. This energy felt different than any other energy to absorb, especially it was with direct contact. The warmth made her skin tingle and she enjoyed the feeling as it went up her arm and spread.

Loke had been curious after learning about her powers. He wanted to better understand her magic but he could see how uncomfortable she had been with his questions and how her expression had changed when he had asked her to show him her magic. So he had a second idea. His light magic was a form of energy and he wanted to get a closer look at her taking in the magic.

When she agreed he picked up her hand and allowed the light to start emanating from his hand. At first he worried that he would hurt her but she immediately absorbed the magic. A look of surprise spread on her face but what had really caught his attention was that her eyes now glowed with golden rings. It seemed her eyes changed based on the energy she was receiving, like it had in battle. He could also feel the warmth of her skin absorbing his magic.

He pulled back and watched her eyes return to a glowing blue before fading back to her pale blue irises. It was beautiful to watch, so much so that he hadn't realized she was staring at him in surprise. "What?"

Alaya blinked a couple of times. "Nothing, just your magic energy was just… different." Loke raised an eyebrow. He had assumed it would contain energy just as fire did.

"How? That didn't hurt you did it?"

"No, not at all. It was just warm, I'm not sure how to describe it. I've never absorbed like energy like that. I cant absorb energy just from the light, but I imagine that's what it would feel like."

"Do you usually feel energy that you take in?"

"Yes and no. I usually don't pay much attention or it just feels, I don't know, like energy running through my arm." Alaya seemed to have an inner conflict going on in her head before she finally looked back to him. "Do you still want me to show you my magic? I can show you what it felt like."

"Yes," Loke said in surprise. Alaya hesitated but looked back to him and put a hand on his neck. Her fingertips brushing his hairline nearly made him shiver, and yet he was sure she had no idea what she was doing. The past few days spending time with her and talking with her and solidified his fascination with her. He was memorized with her eyes and every time he saw an honest reaction from her instead of the smiling mask was like a drug. He had continued to tease her just to see the blush creep across her pretty face. Even once when he brushed her fingers with his own while they were eating with their friends he had watched her bite her lip and try to shift away inconspicuously.

It had made him want to bite her lip, though he kept his animalistic instincts in check, but the beast in him seemed to decide it was on the hunt and it wanted her. He wanted her, and not just in his usual way of using a girl for the night to curb his libido.

Loke tried to focus back on what was happening now. She was closer to his face and it wouldn't take much effort to lean down and kiss her full lips. He contained himself as he was genuinely curious about this aspect of her magic, and why she had reacted so strangely when he had given her his light magic.

"Are you sure? This will feel a bit… strange at first." Loke remembered in battle when she had phased him out of the way of the attack. That had felt strange, but not painful or bad, just like he body composition had changed.

"I'm sure, I remember how it felt in battle."

"Ah, yes." With that her eyes started to glow blue and then all of a sudden he felt an energy pass through his body. It did feel a bit weird, like there was new wiring running through his body. Suddenly his vision faded and he was replaced with an image of himself, his hand starting to glow in her. He felt a warm tingle in his hand that while he was familiar with it, in this view it suddenly felt foreign. The warm tingles spread up his arm and through his body and it felt wonderful.

Then he heard Alaya's voice in his head. "It usually feels like this," she said and then the sensation changed. It wasn't painful but it felt like pure energy was coursing up his arm. It wasn't nearly as pleasurable as his light magic had been. In fact, it was almost an alarming difference.

The feeling faded and his vision cleared to show Alaya sitting a few inches in front of him. He'd experienced telepathic magic before, but this was different. "Wow," he said. "It was like I could feel your presence in my whole body. Not just a telepathy connection."

Alaya's face immediately fell and she pulled her hand away, much to his disappointment. "No, it isn't telepathy. That is a different magic entirely. By controlling the energy in your body, I essentially hijacked you." The wonder in her eyes had vanished.

"Wow! Even Loke's eyes were glowing!" he heard Happy exclaim.

"That was awesome, what were you doing?" Natsu asked. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and even Juvia were now standing in front of them. Loke looked back to Alaya and saw the a horrified look cross her face before the smiling mask returned at half strength. He couldn't understand what had upset her, but something had so he covered.

"She was showing me something to do with my magic."

"Always helping others improve," Erza said approvingly. "We were about to get dinner, would you both like to join us?"

"Sure," Alaya asked, standing and joining the group. Loke really wanted to ask Alaya what he had said that upset her, but agreed to the dinner with their friends as well.

Alaya was silent the rest of the walk, despite Natsu recounting her and Jet's race with excitement. He was fascinated with her skill, much like Loke and probably everyone else who witnessed it.

While Alaya was still smiling, her mask looked more hollow than it usually did. After she ordered, Loke snatched a piece of her chicken off of her plate. She looked up at him and he slowly liked his fingers, waiting for the embarrassed blush that usually followed. Instead she offered him another fake smile and returned to her meal.

"Loke it's not polite to eat off of someone's plate," Erza scolded him.

"I think they liiiike each other," Happy chimed.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled.

After they finished they walked home and Alaya said she was going to be going for a walk before bed. Loke waited until everyone had parted ways before catching up with her. She didn't say anything at his approach, but he knew she was aware of his presence.

"I'm sorry if I said something."

Alaya gave him a small smile. "You didn't. It's… fine."

Loke stopped her. "I can see past that smile you wear, something upset you. It seemed like you were enjoying yourself until after you showed me your magic." Alaya remained quite. Loke stopped her from walking. "We're friends," he said and frowned at the term, "you can tell me if something's bothering you."

She offered him a more genuine smile. "I'm sorry, it's not something I'm used to. It really is fine though, it's nothing new."

Loke offered her a smile. "So tell me about it," he said.

She eyed him and she gave a small laugh. "Do you even know how charming you are?"

Loke chuckled and tucked a strand of her long wavy hair behind her ear. "Mm, I do."

She blushed, making his smile broaden. "I don't like using my magic, especially that magic. It isn't normal for someone to be able to take over control of someone like that. When I use my magic, it makes me feel like a monster." Loke looked at her in total surprise. He was not expecting that. He didn't understand how such a sweet girl who has been helping people since she arrived could view herself as a monster.

"You are not a monster."

She snorted. "All I did was show you my perspective, but imagine what I could do after hijacking the energy in your body." Loke's mind didn't quite go the direction she wanted it to. He could imagine some fun ways they could use that magic, but when he focused he realized just how much power a person held with control over the energy that flowed through someone.

"I wasn't always like this you know, the glowy eyes. I mean, I had magic before all of this, and I did control energy, but it wasn't like this. I was more like the average energy wizard, a strong one, but not like this." Loke was surprised she was finally telling him something more about himself after seeing the wall she had built around himself.

"What happened?"

A pained look passed over her face. "I… I'm sorry Loke. Maybe a topic for another day." She looked torn.

Loke touched her face, bringing her attention back to him. He turned on a small stream of light magic and trailed it down her cheek, watching her eyes light up gold before fading back to her regular, pretty eyes. "That's fine."

She smiled at him, a blush forming at how close their faces were. "Loke?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I don't mean to be so secretive, it just, it's difficult."

He smiled. He was starting to learn more and started to understand why she kept up her smiling mask. She was hiding pain behind it and being alone for most of her life had only seemed to make it worse, but he was making progress.

Part of him wanted to pull her close and kiss her pain away. He was confident he could make her forget her worries with his mouth….

Alaya pulled away from him and continued walking. "I suppose if I'm going to be part of the guild I should start letting people in. Everyone here is like a family."

"Yes, but I understand your reluctance to share your secrets. I had one for three years while I posed as a human. I was ashamed of what I had done."

"I heard from Aries, but I think it was honorable. That girl got herself killed by pushing herself too hard and you were protecting your friend. There is nothing to be ashamed of there. Her passing had nothing to do with you. I actually wanted to meet you after I had learned about this from Aries, but you were no where to be found in the spirit world."

"No, I was here."

"Hmm, I may have met you sooner had I come to visit more often."

"I would have liked that."

Alaya laughed a little. "If you weren't too distracted with all of your girlfriends."

Loke winked at her, making her blush again. "I would have noticed you. Of course, back then I thought for sure I was just going to die here in the human world."

"I'm glad you didn't," she said, and then looked embarrassed. Loke smiled with this victory. At least he seemed to be making a positive impression.

Alaya couldn't believe she had said something so cheesy. God he was smooth, and sexy. He had been so close to her face with this look in his eyes. Even behind the blue tinted glasses she could see something there that she didn't recognize and she really though he was going to kiss her, and the warm tingle sensation he had left down her cheek….

She pulled away and started to walk again, her heart pounding. She had to remind herself that no, she was not interested in him that way. He was a playboy and he was just charming, and he was probably just teasing her again.

"Well, I think I should head to bed," she said when the reached the dorms.

He leaned in close again. "Are you sure you wont let me take you to dinner some time?" he asked, his eyes drooped a little.

"We go to dinner all of the time, and breakfast."

"I mean the two of us, a date" he said. She blushed furiously.

"Loke… I told you earlier, I have no interest in being a notch on your bedpost," although she was almost out of breath with his face so close to hers and she had to remind herself that he was a playboy who was very, very practiced at getting girls into his bed. Probably more than she realized since he was immortal.

He leaned over and she froze, her heart pounding in response. Despite all of what she told herself, she couldn't ignore her reactions. Perhaps all the time together she had developed some sort of feelings for him, which only made it worse. If she let herself fall for it, she was sure he'd crush her heart. She had kissed Mystogan before, but it was nothing like the feeling she had now.

Loke didn't kiss her, instead he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "maybe I'm interested in you for more than just a notch in my bedpost." She could feel his lips and breath on her ear and she shivered. With that, he kissed her cheek and was gone. She could feel her face burning, her heat pounding that she was sure had anyone been nearby they would have heard.

It took her a moment to pull herself together and walk into the dorm building. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter 7: Beach

a/n: So I promised that there would be more romance coming, and here it is! Things will only get more heated from here after a trip to the beach! Sorry about the slow build up, I thank anyone who has read up to here!

Chapter 7

The next morning Loke was there waiting for Alaya and Wendy to finish their meditation. She blushed furiously when she saw him but tried to play it off like nothing was different. Wendy didn't seem to notice and cheerfully greeted him. Loke surely didn't mean what he said last night. Alaya was sure that he was just _that_ smooth.

At breakfast, Loke did he usual act of stealing her bacon, except this time when he licked his fingers, she felt more than just slight embarrassment. When he noticed her reaction he smiled slowly. She blushed and looked down at her plate. She tried to keep her composure while she chatted with Wendy and when they left the cafe Alaya put some space between herself and Loke, letting Wendy walk between them. She needed some air to relax a little and clear her head.

When they arrived Lucy and Levy greeted them. "Hey! We're all taking a group trip to the beach today!"

"That sounds nice," she replied. Outside sounded refreshing so she could focus on something other than Loke's flirting.

"Come on, we're all gonna get ready, do you have a suite with you?"

"Ah, no. It's fine, I'll just go like this."

"No way! I'll let you borrow one of mine," Lucy said pulling her towards her apartment. Alaya tried to assure her that it was fine but Lucy wasn't having it. "I think you should fit into one of mine." Alaya let Lucy drag her away from Loke. At least she'd get a breather. Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Wendy followed them and helped pick out a bikini for her to wear.

"Come on! Let's see it!" Cana encouraged.

Alaya slumped into Lucy's bathroom with the skimpy bikini in hand. "So you have been spending a lot of time with Loke," Mira said from the other side of the door. Alaya was thankful they couldn't see her blushing.

"Yeah, you have," Lucy said, thinking about it.

"Anything going on there?" Cana asked.

Alaya almost tripped while changing. "You know Loke," she said trying to play it off cooly, "he's just a big flirt."

"No kidding," Lucy said.

"What about you and Natsu?" Mira asked, apparently believing Alaya. For once, she was relieved Loke had such a reputation.

"Mira!"

"Oh come on Lucy, we all know you like him," Levy teased.

"I… it just doesn't seem like Natsu likes anyone," Lucy finally said.

"Trust me, he likes you," Alaya said from her side of the door. "I've seen you two together. He likes you."

"I think she's right," Mira agreed.

"I want a boyfriend," Cana sighed "I've been single too long."

Alaya hoped the conversation would distract them as she reached for her shirt to cover herself. "Come on! You've been in there forever!" Levy called. Alaya sighed.

"I'm just getting dressed..."

"No! Come out so we could see!" Alaya looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She didn't feel comfortable showing so much skin. She didn't think she'd ever revealed so much skin in her whole life. It wasn't that she was a prude it was just she had never really shown anyone the numerous scars that covered her torso. She had earned most of them in the facility while being experimented on, or forced to fight. Some had faded over time, but most were big and obvious.

She sighed again. She had told Loke last night that she did need to start opening up to her new friends. Perhaps this was the next step. She opened the door and watched the shocked expressions form on her friends faces. "Alaya… what happened to you?" Mira asked.

Alaya looked down in shame. "These are from the facility," the all seemed to understand from there.

Cana was the first one to shrug. "Whatever, battle scars are sexy and you have a hot body."

"Thanks Cana." Cana flashed her a smile and offered her a cover to walk to the beach to.

"If anyone says anything I'll kick their ass."

"Right," Lucy agreed. Lucy found and held out the matching bikini cover for her, which wasn't much more than a sheer long shirt.

Alaya genuinely smiled. It went over better than she could have hoped for. Maybe letting friends in wasn't the worst thing, even if it was strange and a bit terrifying. They walked together chatting away, Alaya was feeling more relaxed.

They met the rest of their guild mates at the beach and most of them were already splashing in the water or playing volleyball. The girls all pulled off they bikini covers and a few of the boys whistled. "Looking good Mira!"

Alaya was hesitant but Cana winked at her and Alaya relaxed a bit. At least she did until she saw Loke. His long spiked ginger hair gleamed in the sun, his double bridged glasses shading his eyes from the sun a bit. And he was shirtless. His chest was muscled and his abs were cut and toned. She felt her mouth fall open a bit. Even she had to admit he was hot in his suit, but like this, it just wasn't fair.

Just like that she didn't want to remove her cover. At least she didn't want to until Levy snatched it off of her, leaving her standing there feeling exposed. Loke had been smiling at her but as his eyes fell on her skin, the smile faded from his lips. Alaya watched his eyes take in every scar that marked her. She could almost feel herself shrink under his gaze. It wasn't even until she turned away from his gaze that she realize he wasn't the only one staring.

Everyone seemed shocked. None of them had probably expected such a sight, but Elfman was the first one to break the silence. "Real men have scars!" he cried and everyone seemed to agree with him. Everyone continued what they were doing, and greeting the girls, except Loke. Alaya turned away from him, trying to ignore the eyes and decided to shield herself in the water.

Getting past the eyes burning into her, the water felt good on the hot day. It had been a long time since she had actually been in the ocean. Usually when she traveled she focused on her studies and didn't take time for leisurely activities such as going to the beach. She enjoyed the gentle waves hitting her skin and the smell of the salty sea. Alaya closed her eyes and leaned back in the water, trying to forget the look Loke had just given her.

Loke had deeply enjoyed her reactions at breakfast. This time his flirting had been rewarded with a full flush of her face and a flustered expression. It was nice to see he had, in fact, had an effect on her, even if she had rejected him again last night. He was good at seduction, but he didn't want her to think he just wanted another hookup. However, he wouldn't mind getting her into bed…

He just liked her. It may have taken him a little while to realize it, but he hadn't felt genuinely interested in someone in a long time. He felt like he had known her all of his life, even though he felt like he knew nothing about her. She captivated him and the more he found out the more he wanted to know. He loved her company, her sweet scent, and she was absolutely gorgeous, even under the concealing clothes she wore.

When he found out everyone had planned a beach trip he waited for her return excitedly. While he was fixated on more than just her looks, he couldn't deny that he was excited by the idea of seeing her in a swim suit, especially if Lucy was the one dressing her. He himself changed into swim trunks in the spirit world before quickly returning, hoping that she would like what she saw as well. It was the first time Loke ever felt concerned that a girl may not find him appealing.

When they arrived, Alaya had taken his breath away in the thin cover. He wanted to be the one to take it off of her, but it had been Levy who snatched it. He supposed he should thank her since it seemed Alaya was having second thoughts about removing it.

Loke had been right. She had ample breasts, a perfect hourglass figure with a muscular ass and toned abs. However she was covered in scars, so much so he couldn't believe it. He understood scars generally were going to happen in this line of work, but scars covered her torso, even her arms and legs, like her body had been shredded. She had a deep one going from the left side of her rib cage, all the way to her right hip like she had been torn open.

He felt the smile disappear off his face and felt a rage he had never felt before. He had been angry when Karen had abused his friends but this made him seethe. Who had done that to sweet little Alaya? He felt the lion inside roar. He wanted to hurt whoever did this. His own reaction surprised him but it burned through him. It appeared he cared for her more than he thought. The beast in him had already claimed her, and no one would hurt what was his.

It wasn't until she started to turn away from him that he realized she had been watching him. Hurt shown through her eyes and he realized that his staring probably tore apart any confidence she had. She had obviously been insecure about being so revealed and he had stood there nearly glaring at her.

Loke mentally hit himself. He started to understand her more though and it seemed that there was more to her than even he had thought. The pain he had picked up on last night was more extreme than he had first thought.

"You should talk to her," Mira said suddenly appearing next to him. She seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to anything romance related. It was something he noticed about her within his first year at Fairy Tail, though he usually wasn't the one in her cross hairs.

Loke nodded and started walking towards her, wading into the water. She looked… peaceful floating in the water and at first he didn't disturb her. But, within a couple second the pale blue eyes opened and locked on him, the peace leaving her face. "I'm sorry I looked at you like that," he said lamely.

She stood and shrugged defensively. He saw the walls close around her as the smiling mask returned to her face. Loke glanced around, noticing they were too far out for anyone to really see or hear them, any they all seemed to be distracted anyway. He knew she liked her privacy and if he was going to try to get the walls to drop again, it'd help if they didn't have an audience. He stepped closer to her.

Alaya didn't even flinch. "Now I suppose you have a better idea of how messed up I am," she said. Loke blinked in surprise. Yes, seeing the scars did make him realize there was probably much more to her past than she led on, but he didn't expect her to say it.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't be. I assumed more people would look at me like that. Cana talked me into wearing this. She said she'd kick anyone's ass who said anything."

"I think she'd right. I'll help if anyone says anything."

Alaya raised an eyebrow at him. "You had the worst reaction." He could see even through the wall he had clearly hurt her feelings.

"I think you are misinterpreting it, but I am sorry for making you feel bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I admit I was surprised to see… this, but I wasn't staring because of that. I just feel… angry." Confusion flooded Alaya's face. Loke was doing a crap job of explaining himself. He'd never been in a situation like this. Usually his charm flattered any woman he wanted straight into bed, but this was different. Alaya was different. "When I saw them, I was angry." He gave a short laugh. "I'm still angry. I felt like I wanted to hurt whoever did that to you. I didn't mean to stare at you I just, wasn't thinking."

Alaya stared at Loke, her expression unreadable as she searched his face. "You were angry?"

"Very." They stood in silence for a minute while Alaya took in what Loke was saying. "Who did this to you?" The lion was tense inside him, ready to strike at whatever target she named.

She gave a humorless laugh. "The individual scars are made by different people, different ways. Most of them I got while at the facility."

"Alaya, please tell me what happened to you."

She shrunk into the water a little and Loke pulled her over to a small group of rocks so they could both sit in the water instead. They were also more out of the line of site of the rest of the guild, which he was sure would make her feel more comfortable. "When I was young, I was taken to this magic facility. Abducted really. They had taken many young wizards with a lot of magic potential to test on them, improve their magic. Most of the scars are from the experiments, but some," she paused and closed her eyes.

"Show me," Loke prompted. She looked up at him in surprise. "Please, show me then I'll understand."

Alaya looked like she wanted to refuse, but after a minute she nodded. "A lot of it is hazy, but I'll see what I can do." She placed her hand on his neck again. "Stop me if you need to, it'll probably be a lot."

Loke nodded, though he had no intention of stopping her. He wanted to understand what had happened to her. He felt the hum through his body and then his vision went dark. She was just showing him flashes, not the whole story, but he could feel her fear and pain. First is when she had been brought to the facility alone and scared. Then the numerous machine she had been hooked up to, the surgeries she had been subjected to, and the harsh training. He felt battered and pained as all of the procedures were designed to enhance her power. Alaya showed him flashes of her fighting fellow young teens, all of which she won, but each time it tore her up to fight a friend. The machines were terrifying and the memories of the procedures were hazy and full of confusion and pain.

Suddenly his vision returned and he saw Alaya trembling next to him. "I'm sorry," she said. He realized she was on the verge of tears. "I'll tell you about it some day but..."

Loke pulled her into his arms. "It's fine. I understand a bit more now, thank you." He stroked her damp hair trying to comfort her.

"It's hard thinking about everything but I'll tell you one day," her voice was small and quiet.

"Thank you." He held her while she calmed, stroking her hair and back. He noticed a near white Fairy tail symbol on her left shoulder blade. He had wondered where her's had been.

As she calmed down he started to become more aware of her pressed against his bare skin. He had wanted this, but not under these circumstances. As she hugged him back, the shaking coming to a stop, he smiled. He felt his chest rumble as the beast inside him was pleased.

Alaya hated thinking back to the days at the facility, and seeing the memories had been overwhelming, but she wanted Loke to have a better understanding of her. Eventually she wanted to entrust this information to all of her friends at the guild. His hug was warm and sweet. As she calmed down, she started to notice his scent and his bare chest her face was pressed against.

Then she heard a deep rumble coming from his chest. She pulled back and looked at him. "Are you… purring?"

He chucked. "I am Leo the Lion after all," he said. "And I like holding you."

Despite everything, she felt her face go red and was suddenly very aware of their skin, his fingers running down her back, pausing to trace her guild mark. Alaya felt her breathing go shallow and she looked up at him. His eyes were catlike, watching her, holding her in place.

Loke trailed his finger back over her shoulder and up her neck to cup her cheek. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked, his voice lower than it had been just a minute ago.

"I, uh," she stuttered as his face leaned in closer to her. Soon their noses were touching and the breath caught in her throat. "Loke..." she started. She was trapped in his spell, the hypnotic hazel eyes watching her behind his glasses, his hand pulling her closer. She couldn't think straight anymore, with him so close and looking like _that_.

He seemed to wait for her to continue but her brain was so frazzled that she didn't quite know if she should push him away or keep going…

Loke pressed his lips to hers and it was like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the air. Her head spun as his soft warm lips moved on hers. She started to kiss him back, her hands moving hesitantly around his neck. When she felt his hairline she let her finger tips play with the silky ginger strands. He sighed in please and pulled her closer.

The world spun from his kiss and when his hands slid over her back and into her hair she gasped. Loke took full advantage and started to explore her mouth with his tongue, teasing her. He nibbled on her lower lip and she surprised herself with a small moan. None of her other few kisses had felt like this. She couldn't believe just kissing could feel so amazing.

Loke groaned in response and it tore through her. She never knew someone's reaction could make her feel so turned on. Alaya allowed one of her hands to travel down his muscled back. His strong hands were doing much the same and it made her melt.

He deepened the kiss, taking what little of her breath she had left away before kissing down her chin and neck. He stopped at her collar bone and gave her a wide lick up her jugular. No one had ever done anything like that to her before and she gasped. Loke growled, literally growled in response.

Then Alaya remembered that all of their friends were still on the beach and could possibly see them at any moment. Not to mention she had never gone farther than a simple kiss before and didn't want to out in the water. "Wait… Loke!"

Loke's teeth grazed her neck before he looked up at her through hooded eyes. His eyes held so much heat, and he had the look of a predator. "I..." she panted. The world was still spinning and she couldn't think straight. "I think we should stop," she said finally, not that her body wanted to. In fact, she _really_ didn't want to stop. She had hardly heard the quiet sensible voice behind her head whirling a million miles and hour. But, all of the reasons she squashed any sort of feelings or reactions to him hadn't gone away. He was still the Fairy Tail playboy and she was still, well, herself.

At first, Alaya didn't believe he was going to stop. There was heat in his eyes that were now more catlike than she had ever seen before, but he straightened away from her. The space between them started to clear her head.

She wasn't sure what in the world she had been thinking. She should have stopped him before. She shouldn't have led him on. This would never work for so many reasons. She wasn't fully convinced he wasn't interested in just a lay either. He was a noble, and quite desirable spirit. And she was just some scarred mage. A monster. She wasn't even sure if she was human anymore.

Alaya waited for him to be irritated with stopping them, but he wasn't. He still had desire in his catlike eyes, but she didn't see anger. "I think we should join everyone else," she said lamely. She didn't trust herself. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stop him the next time.

She heard him chuckle softly. "You go ahead. I will join you in a minute." She looked at him confused but nodded and turned to leave. She supposed it would look less suspicious if they came back to the group separately.

Before she got a few feet away, Loke picked up her hand and stopped her. "Think about what I said," he said before letting her hand go. She blushed and kept walking. Even if he offered more than a one night stand now, she was sure he'd tire of her when he realized just how inexperienced she was, among all of the other reasons.

When she got to the beach she walked by Natsu who smiled and waved. "Hey!" Then he paused and a strange expression passed over his face. "Why do you smell so… never mind," he said and then continued to play with Happy.

Alaya turned beet red. Did she smell? Surely she didn't smell that bad. She hurried over to where the girls were lounging on beach towels.

As Alaya started to relax, so did Loke. He liked the feel of her in his arms and holding her small frame against him. He felt himself began to purr and he let it happen. Very few people ever saw this side of him, and he decided if he was going to make a move on her, he would have to reveal the beast inside him.

She noticed almost right away and questioned it. "Are you…. Purring?"

He laughed a little. "I am Leo the Lion after all." He wasn't simply associated with the lion, he _was_ the lion and that encompassed more than just the cute aspects like purring. "And I like holding you," he admitted, enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks. He wanted to show her that he wasn't just looking to bed her… well, he wanted to do that but he wanted more.

Loke noticed when she seemed to become away of their skin to skin contact. He had noticed it after she had started to calm down. Her bare skin was pressed up against his chest and her fingers on his back. With the hearing of a lion, he heard her breathing quicken and her heart beat speed up. He started to move his fingers on her toned back, feeling her smooth skin and the indents and bumps of the many scars.

He let his finger trail up and over her shoulder to cup her cheek. He tipped her head up to look at him. She had such delicate features and full lips that begged to be kissed. Loke leaned in closer, reading her reactions. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked. He wanted to know if she would accept him after admitting he wanted more.

"I, uh," she stuttered. He loved that he had such an effect on her, especially since she had an effect on him. He let their noses touch and he heard her breath hitch. "Loke..." she said breathlessly. The way he said his name made him burn. Desire coursed through him, but he restrained himself to wait and see if she had more to say. When she said nothing, he closed the distance and kissed her. She tasted just as sweet as she smelled with just a bit of a salted flavor of the sea. He felt his head spin and he reveled in it. In all of his years, a simple kiss had never given him such a reaction.

At first she sat unmoving, but she didn't take long to respond. She hesitantly put her arms around his neck. When her fingers touched the sensitive hairline on his neck he gave a sigh of pleasure. It made him wonder how she knew to put her hands there. He burned in jealousy remembering she had admitted to having some experience with at least Mystogan. For all he knew he hadn't been the only one. He hated knowing that another man had kissed her, touched her…

He pushed the thoughts aside and focused just on her. Loke pulled her closer and put his fingers into her damp hair and she gasped. He took advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue in, tasting her. He loved her reactions, and they were just for him. His tongue slid against hers and he pulled back only a little to nibble on her lower lip.

A small moan escaped her throat and it felt like fire in his veins. He groaned in response and felt his shorts start to feel tight on him. Loke deepened the kiss before kissing down her chin and down her throat. He noticed how sensitive her delicate skin was and he gave her a long lick back up her throat. She shivered and gasped. Loke growled, the beast underneath surfacing. Her reactions were like a drug to him. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to bite her, mark her as his, claim her so no one else could touch her. He held himself back though. He didn't want to scare her away.

Instead he grazed his teeth against her neck, earning him another gasp. "Wait… Loke!" she stuttered. He paused, looking up at her. He was sure his face was full of lust but he waited to see what she had to say. "I..." He was positive that he say the lion in him, at least in his eyes. His inner lion had scared the few who had managed to bring it out of him. "I think we should stop."

He didn't want to stop. He wanted to push her against the rocks and make her his. But he didn't. He would never force her into anything. It just meant he would have to keep trying.

Loke straightened and as the cool air hit him he did have to admit taking her in the beach within view and shouting distance of their guild mates was probably not the best idea. When he took her, he wanted to hear her, see her.

"I think we should join everyone else," she said. With his catlike senses, he could smell her hormones, and he knew she didn't want to stop this either, but he didn't acknowledge it. He knew that Natsu and the other dragon slayers would be able to smell the hormones as well, most likely better than he could. He just hoped they wouldn't say a word to her to embarrass her.

Loke laughed a little. "You go ahead. I will join you in a minute," he said. While only the dragon slayers would be able to smell the hormones, everyone would see the tent in his shorts.

Alaya looked at him with confusion but nodded and turned away from him. Before she got out of reach, he grabbed her hand. "Think about what I said." He wanted her to think of him, realize that he wanted her, and he wanted more that a one night stand. She blushed and kept walking to the beach, pulling her fingers out of his.


	9. Chapter 8: Advice

a/n: Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to add another one soon to make up for it.

xFarxAwayx Thanks for leaving feedback!

Chapter 8

Loke sat back down on the rocks, waiting for the tent in his swim shorts to go back down. When he appeared to be back to normal, he waded back over to the beach and over to his friends. Alaya was laying on a towel with the girls, who were also joined by Natsu and Gray.

When he approached Natsu gave him a strange look, which Loke chose to ignore. He was sure Natsu smelled the hormones in the air and figured the dragon slayer was drawing his own conclusions about what happened.

Now that he was over the initial shock of her scars, Loke took time to admire her. She was well endowed, especially for having such a small frame. Her abs were toned and smooth and her ass was round and muscular. He pushed aside the thoughts before he had another tent problem and focused on the conversation.

Alaya had blushed at the sight of him, but judging by the lack of reactions of anyone else, she hadn't said anything. "Alaya, I'm sorry if this is rude, but I'm curious," Wendy started.

"What is it Wendy?"

"How old are you? You look like you cant be much older than Natsu or Lucy, but you're so strong," she asked.

"Wendy it's rude to ask a woman her age," Carla scolded.

"It's fine," Alaya tried to say nonchalantly. However, Loke caught there was some uncertainty in her voice. "How old do I look?"

Wendy stared at her for a minute. "Maybe twenty two?"

"Yeah, that looks about right," Lucy agreed.

"I'm terrible at guessing ages," Mira defaulted. Natsu and Gray seemed to decide it was best to keep their mouths shut, probably after getting hit by Lucy and Erza so often they had learned.

"I really don't know how old I am exactly," Alaya admitted. "I stopped keeping track in my young teens, but I know I'm at least thirty." She glanced at Loke. Her eyes seemed nervous as if expecting something negative from him. Loke hardly cared about age. He had lost track of his age hundreds of years ago. Age meant very little to an immortal. However, the fact that she did in fact look to be in her early twenties was curious.

"Wow!" Wendy exclaimed, only to be scolded by Carla.

"I wish I still looked that young," Cana sighed.

"I don't know why I do. I just stopped aging at some point, at least outwardly. I've looked like this for years now. I mean, my hair grows, but I look the same," she admitted.

Loke was intrigued. First she can travel to the spirit world without harm, and now she doesn't seem to age. He started to understand a little better as to why she viewed herself as a monster, not that he thought that these traits made her a one. However, some of her qualities were unusual for the average human, even a wizard. Loke kept his mouth shut though. He was sure he wouldn't she wouldn't like being put on the spot like that. It was something he'd look into on his own.

They all stayed on the beach until sundown before walking back to the guild hall. Loke was disappointed when Alaya put on the bathing suit cover again, but he supposed it had been a big step to show the guild members she trusted the scars, any passer-bys would be too much. He also didn't want anyone else eying her.

Natsu hung back with him. "Loke, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yes."

Natsu slowed down so they were both out of earshot of the rest of the group. "I smelled, her," he said awkwardly. "I just know how you are and do you really think she's the right person to have a fling with? I mean, she's already so iffy about all of us. I don't think you should do it, or take advantage of her."

Natsu looked incredibly uncomfortable, but Loke had to admire the fact that he was trying to be a good friend. "I understand how you feel," he said. Had Loke only been chasing tail, he would have agreed with him. "But I want more than that with her."

Natsu looked at him in shock. "Really? Are you sure?"

Loke thought, really thought about it. He wanted to comfort her when she was upset, he craved her nearness. He was furious with the fact she had been hurt and she made him feel more alive yet at peace than anyone else. "Yes."

"Just, don't hurt her, 'kay?"

"You're a good friend Natsu. I can say the same with Lucy, as she is my master."

Natsu turned the color of his hair. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. And she likes you, trust me."

Natsu nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Alaya sat at the bar away from everyone, even Loke. She wanted some space to clear her head. God Loke was good. He was smooth and sexy, not to mention observant, strong, and caring for his friends. She hoped they'd still be friends after today.

Mira brought over a beer and set it in front of her. "I didn't order this."

"I thought you could use it."

Alaya raised her eyebrow and took a sip. It was a cider at least so it was sweet. Alaya didn't really have much of a taste for beer. "I saw you and Loke," she said quietly.

"What?!"

"Well, you guys weren't exactly hidden and when I noticed that you had both disappeared..."

"I, uh, it was..."

"Do you like him?" Mira interrupted.

"I don't know, I just…" Alaya looked up helplessly.

Mira smiled at her. "If you like him, you should go for it. He is a good guy, loyal to his friends and protective."

"But he's such a playboy."

"Yes, that's true. But, I've never seen him follow a girl around like he does with you. Not once, even Lucy. Do you think it's possible that he sees you differently?"

"That is what he said," Alaya mumbled miserably.

"If you like him, I think you should give it a shot."

"It's not just that."

"What's wrong?"

She shot Mira another pained expression but Mira continued to wait. "There's something wrong with me. That's why I spend so much time alone. I'm a monster, I cant get involved with someone."

Mira smiled at her. "Most of us have seen your power. I have a straight demon in me and they don't care. Loke isn't human and we all welcomed him back. Even if you are..." she searched for the right word, "different or inhuman. We don't care. You deserve to be happy. You're a good person. You want to help people, you care for your friends, and your incredibly talented."

"If I lose control..."

"We've all lost control at some point. You live you learn. Alaya, you're part of our family and don't punish yourself for things that aren't your fault. Just do your best. If Loke makes you happy, then let him."

Alaya smiled at Mira and gave her a hug across the bar. "No one has ever been so nice to me before." Of course Mira was missing details. She didn't know Alaya was already headed down the path of destruction if she wasn't careful, but it was wonderful hearing that the guild had accepted her.

Then she blushed furiously. "But, there's another issue," Alaya whispered.

"What is that?"

"I have no experience. He must have slept with hundreds of women and I wouldn't even know what to do."

Mira laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that so much."

Alaya wasn't so certain, and she didn't think that Mira understood just how much of a monster hid under the skin, but Alaya was more tempted to give it a shot than she had been before. Perhaps she could keep her monster at bay, stay with her friends. Perhaps she could let herself feel for Loke and perhaps he did want her for more than a hook up. Perhaps things wont crumble around her. She would think about it. Even if Loke didn't work out, her guild mates seemed to like her company. Maybe, just maybe she could call this place home. She could find a house and move her books here, continue her studies, maybe even take a few more jobs. Eventually she would meet her goals, maybe the guild will be here for her after.


	10. Chapter 9: Past

Chapter 9

Alaya couldn't get to sleep at all. She left her small bedroom and walked out into the forest to sit in the moonlight. Mira had given her a lot to think about but, she had also made her feel good. She'd never felt welcomed this way, though to be fair, she'd never tried to be. The Loke thing, was a mess. Trusting people wasn't something that came naturally to her anymore, and pursuing something with someone who had such a history felt like it was set up to fail, however maybe it was something she could enjoy.

"Have you been thinking about what I said?" Having been lost in thought, she hadn't noticed she hadn't been alone. She jumped and immediately went on the offensive. It was instinct. Her hands glowed with energy ready to fire. "It's just me," Loke said simply. He was dressed back in his suit and red tie just as usual.

"Oh, you scared me." Alaya relaxed, neutralizing her energy. She sat back down and Loke joined her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was here. You always seemed to know before."

"I was… thinking." She turned to meet Loke's gaze. "Yes, I have been thinking about what you said. Pretty extensively actually."

Loke shifted closer so their arms brushed. "And?"

"And I've had a lot to think about. Mira gave me some advice though."

Loke's eyes opened in shock. "You told her?"

"No, she saw. We weren't exactly sneaky."

"No, I'm sorry about that. I could have been more tactful but…" His eyes glinted in the moonlight. "I couldn't help myself." Alaya blushed at his flirting. She played with the white ends of her hair to distract herself. "What did Mira say?"

"To give you the abridged version, she said I was part of the guild family and no matter what I thought about myself, they wanted me there. She also vouched for you."

"You aren't a monster Alaya. You're powerful yes. You have unusual gifts. And not aging, the ability to go into the spirit world… that is a little inhuman, but that doesn't make you a monster."

"If I lost control, I could kill so many people."

"But you wont." She flinched at that. But she _had_. Given, it hadn't been an accident, but still.

Alaya faced him, to see a completely serious look on his face. "How do you know? Power corrupts people. The one who did this to me..." She closed her eyes. "I watched so many people die there. He killed families to abduct children, he killed my family. Some of the experiments were so strong they would die right there on the table. Others died during training."

"None of that was your fault."

"No, that wasn't, but I couldn't save them either."

Loke put his hand on her shoulder. "But you put an end to that facility."

"Yes. One day, I realized just how much power I had and they didn't have the means to contain me anymore. They used to use my weaknesses to beat me into submission but when I was left alone, I realized there was nothing they could do."

Alaya would see right here what Loke truly thought. It would be painful, but she could tell him the whole story. "Do you want to hear?" She'd never told anyone the full story before. Makarov had of course talked with her when she joined Fairy Tail, but he didn't ask for any information outside of her comfort zone. Back then everything was still so fresh in her mind that speaking about it always made her start to sink into a panic.

"Yes."

"One night, after they put me back in my cell I started to plan what I had to do. I memorized the facility, every room I had been in, where the information was kept, everything. I waited until a change in the guards and I started to drain the power. The whole place started flicker but I was gone by the time they got to my cell. I teleported all of the surviving prisoners out, there weren't many, before going back in and I blew the place. I destroyed everything so no one would ever know the identities of those who had been tested on, or how it had been done." And she had killed everyone who had worked there. By the time she had gone back to the facility, a rage had taken over her. She didn't care to look into the employees backgrounds before either killing them herself, or letting them die in the explosion.

"How?"

Alaya put her hand on Loke's neck and showed him. She had gone to the center of the building and simply went super nova. She pushed out the energy in a wave and it had done devastating damage to the building and even the forest surrounding it.

Loke could feel the power of the blast and the rage Alaya had felt when the facility was destroyed. He had no idea she had this much power within her. From just that alone nothing but rubble was left. He had seen Natsu and even Gildarts destroy buildings, even causing thousands of jewels worth of damage to entire towns, but nothing like this. The blast simply leveled everything. Quite a bit of it had been vaporized by the power, whatever was left still there crumbled to almost nothing. When his vision returned he stared at her. Looking at the small girl in front of him, it was hard to picture that she was able to do that.

"They made me into this," she said bitterly.

"You did it to protect those people and anyone else they may have captured."

"Yes, but I killed all of the people left in that building. There weren't even bodies left." Alaya cringed at the admission.

"They deserved it," Loke argued.

"Perhaps some of them did, but I doubt they all did. And besides that, what happens if I slip and lose control? What happens if I take control over someone's energy and kill them because I wasn't careful enough. I'm not a saint that decided to live out her days peacefully in the mountains. I study all kinds of magic so I wouldn't have weaknesses people could use to hurt me again. If I knew all kinds of magic, no one would hurt me, and I could hunt down the one responsible for everything."

"They weren't in the building?"

"No, he wasn't. One day, I'll find him." Loke could see the fury behind her eyes, and he didn't blame her. This man had caused so much pain, and not just to Alaya. Not only that but as Alaya saw it, this man had taken away her humanity.

"I'll help you find him," Loke said. A man like this needed to be stopped anyway. Who knows what he had been up to after Alaya had destroyed the facility. He could still be hurting others. In fact, Loke doubted that destroying a facility would have put a stop to a man's pursuit of experimenting. He was really surprised that he hadn't gone in search of Alaya since she was a powerful result of his testing.

Alaya turned on him in surprise. "I think this man needs to be stopped and it's important to you. I still don't think any of this makes you a monster. You did what you needed to to protect yourself and those around you. You studied to make yourself stronger. It's what everyone would do, you are just very capable."

"You know this is how Zeref fell. Having so much power. People still think of him as a horrible dark wizard because of his magic."

"That doesn't mean you will." Loke was confident. She was too good. Ever since she got here she has gone out of her way to help her friends. She cared for other people and wanted to make things right. He admired her. Not only that, but she was always so collected and in control. The only times he had seen her control slip had nothing to do with magic and more to do with his teasing.

Alaya didn't seem as convinced as he did, but she didn't argue. "Mira was right though. Everyone here loves you."

"That was something I didn't expect." Alaya stared at the grass. "I have visited the guild since joining but it was always brief and mostly to check in so Makarov knew I was still alive. It was usually when I was out traveling to my studies. I only really talked to others when I would meet other wizards to improve my magic or learn new magic. But aside from passing hellos, I didn't really make friends at the guild. Of course, I wasn't ever there long enough to give anyone a chance. I've had very few friends over the years."

"Who have they been?" Loke was curious about her life, he wanted to know everything about her, from her dark secrets to who she deemed a friend.

Alaya thought. "I suppose Makarov has always been a friend, though most of our conversations have been through letters, and Mystogan. I sort of befriended Hibiki as well, though we were not close friends. I hear from him every now and again."

Loke withheld a glare. He supposed she didn't know he had heard her talking about kissing their fellow guild member. He was jealous that she considered him a good friend, and had seemed to have some form of relationship with him. Of course Mystogan had the opposite reputation as he did. He didn't sleep around, in fact he kept to himself until going back to Edolas. In fact, Mystogan was the opposite of himself, and if Alaya was interested in someone like Mystogan, it was possible that Alaya wasn't the slightest bit interested in someone like Loke. The whole situation was foreign to him. Loke rarely worried about getting rejected and had never really been jealous before.

"What?" she asked him, sensing his tenseness.

"Nothing."

"You know I may not have much experience with people, but I'm not completely stupid."

Loke looked at her and sighed. "I may have overheard that you have kissed Mystogan." Alaya looked at Loke and then started to laugh. Loke's mouth dropped. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your reaction. I'm actually surprised you're jealous over that. I didn't think you cared either way."

"I do care, and I am jealous," he admitted, a little annoyed at being laughed at.

"Really?" Alaya seemed surprised and a little taken aback.

"Yes. I meant what I said Alaya. I know I have a reputation, but I don't want you as just a fuck buddy." Alaya flinched at the phrasing. "I like you, I care and I'm jealous of any man who has laid a hand on you, kissed you," Loke lowered his voice. "Touched you," he nearly growled out.

Alaya flushed. "I… you really don't have to be jealous of Mystogan." Even through the embarrassment, Loke could see that his words were affecting her. Her heart rate had sped up, her breathing had quickened. He could even smell the slight change in scent.

He leaned in close to her ear. "But I am."

Alaya cleared her throat and looked back at him nervously, scooting away an inch or two. She genuinely looked close to panic. Perhaps he was coming on a little to strong. "You shouldn't be. We weren't… romantic." That did not make him feel better to hear that she had decided to hook up with _him_ while rejecting Loke. "Let me show you," she said when she saw the anger dance in his eyes.

"I most certainly do not want to watch him kiss you or whatever else he did," Loke spat out. He just told her he cared and now he wanted to play her past hook up in front of his eyes? He didn't think so. The images his own imagination created were bad enough, he didn't need the real thing seared into his brain.

"That's not what I meant." She shrunk away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll kiss you like we kissed," she said and then her face turned bright red.

Loke softened a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry. I told you, I'm jealous. I've never been jealous before." That much was true. He usually got the girl he wanted and usually he wasn't that interested to begin with. Honestly, if his girlfriends saw other people, it never bothered him. He himself used to almost always have multiple relationships going at once.

She smiled a little. "I guess I'm a little more apt to believe that you want more with how jealous you're acting, unless you are just a really good actor."

Loke smiled at her. "I do want more. I'm not trying to play you." He leaned in again. "I would like it if you showed me." He liked the idea of her offering to kiss him, even if it was just for a demonstration.

Alaya blushed again. "Okay, but you cant..." She seemed to struggle for the right words, "be yourself."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just let me show you. Don't distract me." Loke's smile widened. "Don't look at me like that. Like you didn't know what you were doing earlier."

Loke chuckled. He was glad to hear he definitely had an effect past the hormones. "Fine, I promise."


	11. Chapter 10: Demonstration

a/n: So it definitely took me a lot longer to kind of get to the actual romance of the story like I planned - I'm no good at short stories apparently - so thanks for anyone who's read this far! I do have a major story arc I'm building to... eventually.

Chapter 10

Alaya looked at him and then felt her heart flutter. She was nervous to kiss him herself, even if it was just a demonstration. She had no idea he was actually jealous of Mystogan. She had no idea _why_ he was jealous.

Alaya tried to clear her head and picture Mystogan instead. She remembered exactly what it had been like with Mystogan. He had been sweet and they had been close friends, confiding in each other, but it had never been heated or passionate. They had been companions not lovers.

With her heart hammering in her head so loudly she was sure he could hear it, she leaned in and closed her eyes. It was difficult to pretend that Loke was Mystogan when her head was swimming from just the close proximity to him. With some effort, she pushed away her nervous thoughts and pressed her lips to his gently.

Loke kissed her back immediately, moving his lips against her, turning the soft kiss into something more passionate. With her head spinning she pulled back and glared at him. "Are you going to let me show you or not?"

Loke winked at her. "I'm sorry, I had to. You were too tempting. Besides, this was only the second time kissing you, and you pulled away earlier."

"I just needed..."

"It's fine. I understand. Now, I'll behave myself." She eyed him suspiciously but when he feigned innocence she just sighed.

Alaya took a deep breath, calming herself before leaning back in. She kissed him softly, and he let her lead. Even just following the kiss, he was a _good_ kisser. She resisted the urge to really kiss him and let it stay soft and gentle. When she broke the kiss, she leaned her head on Loke's chest and hugged him. She and Mystogan had been close and sweet, but never more than that. They often held each other, but out of comfort and the need to feel close with someone. He had been much like her and felt alone.

Loke's arms closed around her, not urging, just following her lead. "And that's it," she said without pulling away. She didn't want to admit it, especially with all of her still mixed feeling about how she wanted to progress with Loke, but she was enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She found it more calming that anything else she could think of.

Loke liked that she was leaning in to kiss him, even if it was just a demonstration. The first time he couldn't help himself. He had only kissed her once and desperately wanted to kiss her again. The second her lips touched hers he deepened it. He liked being the one in control.

He felt her respond but then yank back. Alaya was adorable when she glared at him. "Are you going to let me show you or not?" Loke winked enjoying her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I had to. You were too tempting. Besides, this was only the second time kissing you, and you pulled away earlier."

He watched her face fall a little. "I just needed..."

He understood her hesitance at the whole thing. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. "It's fine. I understand. Now, I'll behave myself."

Alaya leaned in and kissed him softly. It took all of his self control to not deepen it. Her lips were so soft and sweet.

Loke tried to focus on what she was showing him. He tried to ignore his own feeling towards her and just focus on the kiss. It was soft, affectionate, but not heated in any way. It didn't last long either before she leaned on his chest. He reflexively put his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her snuggling against him. "And that's it."

Loke thought for a second. "Did you do this?" he asked referring to being in each others' arms.

"Yes."

Loke burned in jealous again, but hid it from her. The man still kissed her and it was sweet and gentle, something Loke had not been, and the two had been close. But he did see what she meant by it hadn't been romantic. It was a comforting kiss followed by just contact. He could understand that. He may not have _liked_ it much, but he understood.

"I'm still jealous, but I understand. So your relationship was not..."

"It was not sexual." _Good._ He started to purr and he heard her snort in laughter. Of course, this was only one man, but at least any other men she had been with he didn't personally know was part of the guild. That he could get over since he didn't have the mental image.

With that, he wanted to make her forget any of the guys that have touched her, even Mystogan's kisses. Suddenly Loke flipped her over so they were both laying down and she was pressed under him. Alaya gasped and looked up at him in surprise. God she was sexy. He bent down and kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

This was nothing like how Mystogan had kissed her. Loke's kiss was searing hot and passionate, leaving her breathless. His tongue teased her and she hesitantly followed him. When her tongue was led into his mouth he sucked and she moaned. Alaya had never felt such a sensation before.

Her arms wrapped around Loke and dived into his hair out of desperation. He started to kiss a burning trail down her neck, nipping between kisses. She tried to stifle the gasps and moans, embarrassed.

Loke kissed up to her ear and whispered so his lips brushed against her ear and she could feel his hot breath. "I want to hear you." She shivered in response. How was he so _good_ at this? Never mind, she didn't want to think about it.

Loke found and licked a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. "L-Loke!" She felt a jolt go through her and her fingers pulled on his thick mane.

He growled. "I love how responsive you are." Part of her was a little unnerved at the growl, but the rest of her was unbelievably turned on, which was still a completely new feeling for her. He nipped at her ear again and started kissing back down her jaw. He kissed her long and deeply, making her head spin more than it already was. Somehow her hands had slipped under his jacket and she felt the muscles of his strong back over his shirt.

He started to kiss back down Alaya's neck and then bit down hard enough to make her gasp. She stifled her gasp, shocked that a bite could feel so pleasurable. One of Loke's hands came up to grab her wrist and hold it above her head. "I want to hear you," his voice was like velvet.

He licked across he neck and bit the other side before licking the sting away. This one had hurt a little more but it felt _so_ good. She moaned, never feeling something like this pleasure pain. He kissed slow, wet kisses down and across her collar bone as she felt his other hand start to push up her shirt.

Loke wanted to taste her everywhere, her skin was so sweet and her moans and gasps were like a drug. He wanted to hear her scream his name. It was taking all of his self control to keep the beast inside from ripping her clothes off and taking her right then and there. His bites on her neck had even been a bit harder than he'd meant, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't actually leave a mark like he wanted. He wanted to make sure everyone knew she was his…

His fingers slid over her taunt stomach and he pressed himself down on her, loving the feel over her beneath him. He tasted down her collar bone as he let his fingers slide up until he felt the under wire of her bra. He started to slide his knee upward until it brushed the core of her. She gasped under him and started to squirm. He was so tempted to grind into her, but he held off, just teasing.

"Loke!" she cried as his tongue licked over her cleavage. Her cry was still breathy but something was off. She was suddenly stiff underneath him. "Wait!"

The lion inside roared in frustration, but he ignored it and looked up at her. Her eyes were wide in panic. "What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of lust.

"I..." she looked away from him.

"Did I hurt you?" Perhaps he had bitten her too hard, gotten carried away…

"No," she said nervously. Loke backed off her a bit, releasing her wrist and turning her head to look at him. "It's just..."

"What is it?"

"Loke, I've never done this before!" she sputtered out and then turned away from him.

"I don't understand..."

"I haven't done anything before. Mystogan was the only person I kissed and that's all I've done. I didn't want to tell you but… we were just moving so fast and I… you're just so experienced..."

Loke let her words sink in. He had no idea, he had thought surely she had been with someone especially with her age. He had been so aggressive for someone who had only been kissed. When he looked back up at her it looked like she was near tears. She tried to roll away from him but he stopped her.

"Alaya, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He figured she didn't have as much experience as he did, then again almost no one did, but he hadn't guessed she had been quite so innocent.

"It's fine, I just..." Her face burned with embarrassment.

"If I had known I would have never done this." Loke moved so he wasn't quite pinning her to the ground. He kissed her sweetly and she started to relax. "I'd like to make it up to you," he said.

"Loke, you don't have to. I'm sure you want someone more experienced..."

"I want you," he said. In fact, he was selfishly pleased that no other man had touched her before.

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel like I've known you my entire long life even though I feel like I don't know you at all. I'm relaxed around you and crave your company. You're smart, caring, and the most impressive wizard I have ever seen." He smiled at her. "Not to mention you drive me crazy. You're beautiful, sexy, and you make me wild when you make those noises," he growled.

Alaya couldn't believe what she was hearing. What had she done to make him feel this way? "But..." she started.

Loke silenced her with another kiss. "Do you have feelings for me?" he asked.

"Yes," she mumbled looking away. That much she couldn't deny. The way her head spun being around him, feeling comforted by his presence, she'd never quite felt that way around others.

Loke turned her head to face him again. "I'm glad. So, will you let me take you out to dinner?"

A smile played at her lips. "Yes."

"Excellent." He rolled them both over so she was laying on his chest. Alaya was surprised by his strength. "You know, I don't know what I would have done if you rejected me again."

Alaya snorted. "I'm sure you're not used to it."

"You'd be surprised." Loke stroked her back and she instantly relaxed. She felt much the same as he did she realized. She loved his company, admired him, and the noises he made drove her crazy too. Perhaps this would work if he didn't get bored of her.

"I'm sorry for leading you on," she said.

"Don't apologize. Had I known… I would have never been so rough. How's your neck?"

Alaya blushed. "It's fine, it felt… nice."

Loke purred under her. "I'll keep that in mind." He pulled her hair to the side and saw a slight red mark on the right side of her neck that would most likely fade by morning. "Sorry. You really bring out the lion in me," he teased.

"You really are a lion," she commented. "It explains the growling and the purring," she said more thinking aloud. "And you're eyes."

"Yes. Sorry if the growling scared you."

"I thought it was… sexy," she said shyly.

Loke pulled her close and kissed her again. It was heated but sweet. She sighed as he hugged her close. "The sun is coming up," he said softy. Alaya turned and looked up at the sky. "Looks like I kept you up all night."

"Wendy will be getting up soon for our meditation."


	12. Chapter 11: Coming Out

a/n: I wanted to say I obviously wrote this chapter while half asleep since it took me the longest so far to edit so I want to apologize in advanced if I missed any mistakes or anything like that. Also thanks for the feed back!

I also realized that I forgot to make a note when I posted the chapter, that the picture I used as a thumbnail for the story was a very rough sketch and color I did of the scene where Alaya heals Loke after a mission they went on (chapter 5).

Chapter 11

Alaya ended up washing up in the shower quickly before Wendy got up. If she kept her curly hair on her neck, the bite mark wasn't visible. She wasn't quite sure she wanted people to see what her and Loke had gotten up to.

She was tired but when she saw Loke waiting for them in the woods her body instantly perked up. Her heart fluttered a little when he smiled at her and Wendy. It seemed that he had gone back to the spirit world to at least change his shirt, although he seemed completely refreshed as if he hadn't been up all night as well.

Alaya went to her meditation but had trouble concentrating. Loke's presence was more distracting than usual. With her eyes closed, she saw the images of the day and night before running flashing through her head. It was all overwhelming, confusing, and exciting all at the same time. Alaya hardly realized when the sun had risen enough to warm her face and she could hear Wendy shifting next to her.

After their meditation, the three of them had breakfast again. This time, instead of stealing a piece of bacon off of her plate, Loke waited until she picked it up before grabbing her wrist and taking the bite out of her hand, letting his lips caress her fingers. Alaya stifled a gasp, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. She yanked her hand away and glanced at Wendy, who seemed to have missed the whole thing.

Walking back to the guild hall, Alaya made sure to put Wendy between the two of them. She wasn't sure if the fact that she was still a bit tired or the fact that Loke kept giving her this _look_ that was making her head fuzzy. She wanted a little bit of space to clear her head and process everything that had happened, and the fact that she had in fact agreed to go on a date with Loke. She also didn't want him trying anything right in front of poor Wendy.

Back at the guild hall, the three of them joined Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza at one of the big wooden tables. Much to her surprise, Loke pulled Alaya close to him, "This might be a little selfish, but I want people to see," he whispered. Alaya was about to protest since it wasn't as if they were official or anything, they had just agreed to go to dinner, but didn't get the chance before people started to notice.

The movement seemed to attract everyone's attention in the guild hall. Most had a look of surprise while a few either shrugged it off or nudged the person next to them. Sure Loke and Alaya had been hanging together since she had arrived, but not like this. "They liiike each other!" Happy cheered from the other end of the room. Mira winked at her from behind the bar and she heard Elfman yell something about Loke being a real man. Alaya blushed at being the center of attention, especially in this light, and wanted to melt under the table. Of course, Loke's hold only tightened on her as if he was reading her mind.

Wendy looked at them in confusion. "I had no idea you two were dating."

"It's recent," Loke assured her. Before Alaya could say a word, she was cut off.

"No wonder you stopped acting like such a perv," Lucy commented. "I like you better like this."

"I'm happy for you both, but if you hurt her Loke..." Erza warned.

"I wasn't planning on it." Alaya sighed and let it be. If people wanted to assume, it didn't matter to her so long as people stopped staring. She just wished she just had a little more time to process all of what was going on.

As the day went on, Loke never left her side, except to make a few calls, but he allowed her to continue her studies without getting in the way. She gave Freed a book on ancient languages she thought he'd enjoy and pointed out some notes that she thought he would find useful. Alzack ended up returning from a mission with a minor injury and Alaya worked with Wendy to cure it.

"Wow, this is getting a lot easier," she said cheerily. "I'll be able to help out a lot more with healing." Alaya smiled at her. She was glad her training was making a difference.

"Healing magic is one of the more difficult magics to preform. It takes a lot of energy so you are doing fantastically."

Alaya wrote in her notebook about her observations, searching for anything that she could use to improve her own magic. "Loke, how have you been feeling?"

"Perfect," he said whispering in her ear. She repressed a shiver. "Although you seem rather close with Freed."

"He's good company, and that's not what I meant. You've been here a lot, especially on your own magic."

"Do you want me to leave?" He nuzzled her neck in a catlike manner.

"N-no. I just want to make sure you aren't feeling drained. Over doing it will do more harm than good," she stuttered out, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks upteenth time that day.

"I feel fine. I was in the human world for three years you know."

Alaya nodded. She had known that from Aries before she had even met Loke. It made her respect and admire him before she had even met him. "Yes, which is unheard of. Usually a week and spirits start to fade."

Loke picked up her hand. "I feel fine. I have gone back to the spirit world to refresh a little but I feel fine. I'm ready if Lucy calls on me, and I'm not feeling weak. If anything, I'm feeling stronger. You're advice is working."

"Good," Alaya said and started scribbling in her notebook again. Loke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You keep working, I'm going to make some reservations for dinner."

"Tonight?" Alaya had indeed agreed to go out with him, but she figured they'd talk about when another day. She was hoping for a little sleep before hand, maybe a little time to better process everything. She also had no idea what to do to get ready for a date. Alaya had been planning on asking Wendy or Mira for some advice before setting a date.

"Is that a problem?"

Alaya sighed. "I guess not."

"I'm just eager," he said with a smile. Alaya returned the smile. On top of the nerves and confusion, she was excited to try this whole dating thing, especially with Loke.

As soon as Loke stood, he was replaced by Mira, Lucy, Cana, and Levy. "So… how was he?" Levy asked bubbling with excitement.

"You know… I was always a little curious since he is so experienced..." Cana said. "I bet he's fantastic in bed."

"How was it?" Mira pressed. "I saw your neck. I see you decided to take my advice."

Alaya blushed a deep red. This was something she had not seen coming, all of the questions from her friends, especially about details. "Ah, we didn't sleep together."

"Details!" Lucy urged her on. Alaya did love her friends, but she was definitely not used to this girly gossip. Honestly it wasn't like she had anything worthy of girly gossip before Loke. She tried to ignore the embarrassment of being asked about her sex life. After all, that was what girlfriends did wasn't it? She had certainly heard some details about Cana's and Mira's sex life that she hadn't been expecting.

"It seemed like you two were getting pretty hot at the beach," Mira commented. The other three girls looked over at Alaya in shock.

"When was that?"

"Can we… talk somewhere more private?" Alaya asked looking down at he table. She had noticed that some of the other guild members were listening in curiously, and while she had grown fond of all of them, she definitely didn't want to let everyone in on the new intimate details of her life.

"My house!" Lucy cheered. The girls practically dragged her along down the street. When they got there, they all gathered around Alaya on the couch. "Okay, tell us everything!"

"What happened at the beach?"

"I thought you told us that nothing was going on between you and Loke," Levy accused.

"At first there wasn't," Alaya admitted. "I mean he flirted but I thought he was just being, I don't know. I knew his reputation and I turned him down. I thought of him as a friend but I guess he was being flirty. He asked me to dinner but I thought he was just trying to get me to sleep with him so I told him I wasn't interested. The night before we went to the beach he had said he wanted more."

"I told you I have never seen him follow any other girl around like," Mira chimed in.

"Yeah well, I just kind of ran away every time he asked. Then we went to the beach and when I was standing there and he gave me this look..."

"Oh, sexy!"

"No, it wasn't a good look, he was looking at the scars. I don't know, it wasn't a good reaction. It kind of hurt my feelings so I went into the ocean to relax and he joined me. He told me seeing them had made him angry."

"He's protective of you," Mira pointed out.

"That's kind of sweet."

"What happened?"

"He asked what happened. I showed him and I hate thinking back to those days and kind of freaked out. He hugged me and I suppose it was really sweet."

"Awe, who knew Loke could be such a sweetheart."

"What else happened? Mira made it sound like it was hot!" Alaya blushed again.

"Well, it started out sweet but then he started kissing me."

"How was it?"

Alaya thought back to it. It had been heated and sexy and even just the memory made her heart quicken. "Amazing, but I stopped him."

"And then what?"

"And then I joined you guys over at the beach."

"What happened to make you two a couple?"

Alaya thought. In her opinion, they hadn't quite crossed that bridge yet, though it hadn't stopped Loke from acting like the two of them were all day.

"Last night I couldn't sleep and Loke appeared. We talked for awhile and then he kissed me again. It was really hot," Alaya flushed as she said the words, but her friends excitedly urged her to continue.

"Did you do anything else?"

"He started to, but I stopped him again. He was super sexy and _really_ good, but I haven't done anything and we were just laying in the grass and it was just too much."

"Wow, way to give the guy some blue balls," Cana laughed.

"I feel bad about it. I told him I hadn't done anything and he apologized. When he asked me to go to dinner with him and this time I told him yes. That's about it."

"Wow, I'm surprised. I guess none of us have ever seen Loke chasing after someone before," Mira said.

"So are you gonna sleep with him?" Levy asked curiously.

"I… I haven't really thought that far ahead. I have no idea what I'm doing and I haven't really had time to think about everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's all instinct. Just ask him what he likes. I'm sure he'll think it's sexy and tell you."

Alaya looked down in embarrassment. She wasn't sure if she could straight up ask him something like that. She was also sure she would just embarrass herself trying anything that Loke has probably done with more experienced girls.

"And I saw that Lucy finally got some action," Mira teased. It was Lucy's turn to blush. Alaya was relieved that the attention had shifted off of her as Lucy recounted Natsu stopping her before going into the guild building and kissed her. Seems it was the season of love.

After a couple hours passed of their gossip, Loke appeared at Lucy's front door. "Loke it's girl time!"

"Yes, I figured. I just wanted to ask what time to get her for the date tonight. I made all of the arrangements." Alaya walked up to him in the doorway and he gave her a slow smile. "My lady, what time would you like me to pick you up?"

"I..." Alaya glanced at the clock. She was new to the dating thing. "Seven?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Enjoy your time with your friends." With that he pulled her in for a fast but passionate kiss. Loke winked and headed back out the front door, leaving Alaya dizzy and breathless.

"Wow, I see what you mean by hot," Cana commented while the other girls giggled.

"What are you going to wear?" Levy prompted.

Alaya frowned and looked down at herself. She was in her regular long sleeved attire. "What's wrong with this?"

"Oh, Alaya. Come on I'll let you borrow something," Lucy said dragging her upstairs. The girls picked through Lucy's closet and basically had Alaya play dress up. They settled on a dark green dress that showed just a little bit too much cleavage and only fell about mid thigh. It was extremely form fitting and made her feel more naked than the bikini had. She was also thankful that she was shorter than Lucy since she dreaded to think how short the dress could have been.

"You look great!"

"Open Gate of the Crab!" Lucy said, calling for Cancer. Alaya let him set to work on her hair. She pitied him a little. Her hair was a bit wild to work with, which is why she usually just combed it and let it do what it wanted. It was too thick and wavy to deal with most of the time.

"How did you do the white tips?" Levy asked playing with her hair.

"It just kind of does that. It has for awhile."

"That is unusual." Alaya had never really thought too much into it. She didn't pay much attention to her hair color. She supposed it had started to turn white after the experiments.

Cancer had styled her hair into a pretty half up do with strands falling around her face. Alaya was surprised by what she saw looking back at her in the mirror. She'd never seen herself as pretty or really even thought of herself at all in that light. The girl looking back at her looked good, almost unrecognizable compared to her usual attire that she did her best to hide herself in.

"You look great!"

"Thanks Cancer!" Lucy thanked him as she closed his gate.

"I think Loke's going to go wild." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Alaya couldn't help herself but hurrying excitedly to the door. Loke was waiting in his tailored suit with flowers in his hand. He looked dashing standing there as a heated smiled played across his lips.

"You look amazing," He said as his eyes slowly worked their way down. Alaya felt her whole body heat up under he gaze.

"Awe he brought flowers," Levy gushed.

Loke handed the flowers to Alaya and she smelled them, trying to distract herself from his catlike eyes. "I'll put those in water for you," Lucy offered. After Lucy took the flowers Loke took her arm.

"I'll see you later, thank you guys," Alaya said as Loke escorted her out of the house. She turned her attention back on Loke. "You really are quite charming."

Loke leaned over, putting his lips close to her ear. "You look so sexy," he murmured, sending shivers down her spine. Alaya felt his teeth graze her earlobe and she gasped and jumped.

"Loke!"

He chuckled low in his throat. "Sorry. You just bring out the beast. I'll behave myself."

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to compose herself as they walked through town.

"I made reservations at the French restaurant, and then… well it's a surprise."

"I've never been on a date before."

"I'm going to try to make it one you remember."


	13. Chapter 12: Date

A/N: A couple of updates, first off, I want to thank everyone who has kept up with the story and thanks for the follows and favs! I love getting feedback on the story!

Also, I did say that this story was rated M, and for people who might be sensitive to it, here is another warning now that the M content is finally here (it took way longer than I anticipated to get here honestly). So warning, lemons ahead!

Chapter 12: Date

The restaurant was dimly lit with soft music playing in the background. Loke had gotten them a booth in the corner that felt more or less private. Instead of sitting across from Alaya, he slid in next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but lean into him. He smelled like vanilla musk and it made her head swim. There was something warm and comforting about his scent. She supposed she had noticed it before, but until recently he hadn't been so close that it overwhelmed her.

The menu's were in French but Alaya had no trouble reading them. She had studied many languages over the years, both modern and ancient. "What sounds good?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. Any recommendations?"

Loke smiled. When the waiter came back he ordered wine, oysters and a large portion of ravioli. "Oysters huh?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Mm, do you not like them?"

"I just remember hearing a little rumor about them being an aphrodisiac." Loke's eyes glinted a little in the low light. "Are you trying to seduce me Loke?"

He leaned over and kissed her neck, sucking slightly on the sensitive pink mark. She gasped at the sensation and looked frantically around to see if anyone had noticed. "Perhaps." Alaya's heart started to pound. Loke hardly needed any help from oysters to seduce her, though the thought of going all of the way with Loke tonight still made her feel dizzy, and nervous. She wasn't sure she was ready for something like that yet. Everything was moving so quickly. Loke seemed to sense this and nuzzled her sweetly. "Don't worry. We can go as slow as you want."

The waiter returned with their food and Loke looked immediately composed. Alaya wasn't sure how he could turn up the heat like that one minute and then be collected and casual the next. Her body felt hot and Loke had hardly, really, done anything. It was a bit overwhelming.

Loke had been stunned to see what Alaya was wearing. He had heard bits and pieces of their conversation through his key, though he had really been trying not to eavesdrop. He had, however, caught words like sexy and hot and it made him smile when Alaya had been talking about him. Alaya was so difficult to read romantically that he didn't really know what she actually thought of him. It was nice to hear he had made some impression.

He had been a bit over eager by the time he had to pick her up for the date, especially after Cancer had given him a bit of a heads up that she was dressed to impress. Had Loke lacked self control, he would have just taken her back to the hotel room directly from Lucy's house and ripped off that tiny dress. Hell, maybe he wouldn't have even made it that far. All of the kissing and teasing had definitely left him in a bit of a state. He was eager to seduce her, but he was going to romance her as well. He knew she was still nervous about everything, besides, he was more of a chocolates and flowers guy anyway.

He had rented a hotel room so they could have privacy but he would never force her into anything. In fact, if she didn't want to move farther than their heated kisses, he was fine with that. He didn't mind savoring her, building up to the pleasure, even if the beast inside him paced. If anything, he thought that the hotel room would give them a good place to talk and get to know each other without getting interrupted or feeling out in the open.

Loke noticed that his teasing, while it was definitely getting pleasured reactions, she was uncomfortable with it in public. He pulled back a little. He would save the teasing for privacy, for now, he would be sweet.

He picked up a fork and scooped up a ravioli, offering it to her. Alaya went to take the fork from his hand but he shook his head. She blushed but opened her mouth. Loke fed her carefully and smiled. She was so shy, it was cute. She seemed embarrassed that he was feeding her. By her confidence in magic, he found it adorable that she had this timid side.

"Alaya, relax. No one is paying attention to us." He motioned around the room. The other couples were far more into each other to look over at the two of them. Alaya relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

Loke offered her a smile. "Just relax. Let me take care of you." He offered her another bite. "How is it?"

"Good, really good."

"Let me taste," Loke said and gave her a quick lick on the lips. His lion could be more than just an aggressive beast, he had a playful side as well. "It does taste good," he said as he when she gave him a surprised look. Her cheeks turned pink again.

Eventually Alaya started to relax as he focused on talking with her instead of teasing. He supposed that she was already nervous about the whole idea of an intimate relationship. He had heard that much through his key as well. She had no experience and she was nervous about disappointing him. He wished he could assure her that she wouldn't disappoint him. In fact so far she hadn't even had to touch him to get a raging reaction. Besides, he liked the idea of teaching her the ways in pleasure.

Loke continued to feed her, taking a bite for himself every once in awhile. Alaya had relaxed quite a bit by the time dinner was finished. They walked out into the night, following the path by the river that ran through the town. Loke laced his fingers with Alaya's, enjoying chatting with her. Now that she was comfortable, she spoke animatedly, moving her hands as she told him stories of her travels. In a way, she reminded him of himself. Living over the years, he had met many people, had many masters, traveled all over the world. Even in her short life, she had done much the same thing, and despite the reason that had driven her to study, she seemed like she had genuinely enjoyed her travels.

As the moon started to rise high in the sky Loke started to steer their walk over to the hotel where he had rented a room. He could feel her get tenser by the second when she start to realize that's where they were headed.

"Relax Alaya. I thought we could have some time for just the two of us. We don't have to do anything. We could talk or watch a movie if you want," he said as they stepped into the elevator. Loke pulled her against him. He loved the way they fit together. He pressed a kiss to her head. As much as he wanted to ravage her, he held back. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and he walked them into a suite. Walking in, there was a full sized kitchen with marble counter tops attached to a lavish sitting room. The bedroom was separate from the living area and contain a king sized bed with red silk blankets. It reminded him a lot of his bed in his own home. He knew the master bathroom contained a deep jacuzzi tub, something he had purposely picked a room with, thinking it might be something they could do if Alaya started to get too tense.

Loke looked down at her and saw her shocked expression looking around the nice and romantically staged room. "Like I said, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to," Alaya said reticently.

Loke flashed her a smile. "We'll take it slowly then." He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his tie off before crossing the room to her. He stared down into the pale blue eyes. There was heat, innocence, and a little bit of anxiety.

Loke pressed his lips to hers in a slow kiss. He wanted to kiss away the tension until there was only desire left. After a second, she started to respond, sighing and sliding her arms around him. He could feel the unease start to melt away in her kiss.

Instead of pouncing on her like she thought, Loke's kiss was gentle, starting a slow burn in her and made her melt. She was able to relax into him, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders. They kissed like that for awhile before Loke started to deepen the kiss. His hand cupped her face and tipped her head back for better access.

When he nibbled on her on her bottom lip, her knees went weak. Loke lifted her up and moved them both to the bed without breaking their kiss. She was surprised by his strength and how easily he carried her.

Alaya ended up in his lap, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She ran her fingers into his thick orange hair. The strands were silky and smooth as she slide her fingers through them. Loke purred in response, pulling her close into his chest. His scent surrounded her, the musky vanilla spice made her feel drunk. Despite being on the bed already, Alaya still felt comfortable. Definitely nervous but she didn't feel the need to push away. She trusted that if she got too nervous, Loke would pull back. The kisses were definitely passionate but still left room for her to pull away if she needed to.

Loke dipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting and teasing. Unlike a cat's, his tongue was smooth as it slid against hers. Building up some courage, she started to explore his mouth, feeling his teeth, the roof of his mouth, trying to tease in return. His purrs grew louder and her confidence soared. At least she could do something to please him, even if it was something so small. He sucked on her tongue gently and gave her lower lip a soft bite. A small moan escaped her lips. Even kissing slowly was making her crave more.

His hands started to wander, feeling up her side and running over her back. As his fingers caressed the bare skin of her shoulders she felt a warm tingle sensation burn through her and the energy flow through her. He was using his light magic on her skin and she reveled at the sensation. The feeling was indescribable, like sunshine kissing her skin and energizing her all at ones. Paired with the kissing and his scent… it was incredible, and made her head whirl around. She found her hand trialing down his cheek before she merged with his energy. Alaya sent him the same sensations he was causing her, the whirling in her head, the warmth of his light magic, sharing the pleasure.

Loke couldn't help but purr in pleasure as she started to really kiss him back. Her tongue was exploring his mouth and god she tasted so sweet. Her tongue tentatively trailing around the roof of his mouth almost tickled. He sucked on her tongue, earning him a quiet moan that set his veins on fire. He wanted to hear more, much more, but kept it slow. He would work up to everything, romance her.

He let his hands explore her body, without going anywhere too risque. God her dress was tight! He could feel her sides, and the muscles of her back. Then he got an idea. He sent out a slight wave of his light magic over her shoulders, remembering how it had felt when she had showed him.

One of Alaya's hands left his hair and held his cheek. Before he realized what was happening, he felt her energy seep into his body. He started to feel the warm sensation on his own shoulders in time with his fingers. His own head had been spinning from the kiss before and now he felt it combined with hers.

Loke had never felt anything quite like this in all of his many years, from his many partners. Alaya was totally unique, and it blew him away. He couldn't help himself, Loke turned them blindly so they were laying on the bed, her half under him.

Her energy pulled away from him and his vision came back as he looked down at her. Laying on the red silk in the pretty green dress. The lion in him paced, waiting to escape, but he pushed it down once again. He pulled off his glasses and set them on the side table before he continued.

Loke leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear, feeling her shiver underneath him. "If you want me to stop anything, tell me and I'll stop immediately." With that he started to kiss down her neck slowly. He could feel her pulse quicken under his lips. When his teeth grazed her delicate skin with his teeth she whimpered. Loke could smell arousal in her scent, but also the nerves now that they were laying on the bed.

He could hear her try to stifle the noise. "Please don't. I want to hear everything. No one but me will hear you, and I _want_ to hear you." He gave her a long wet lick up her throat before teasing the spot behind her ear he had found last time. Alaya inhaled sharply.

He kissed back over to her lips, this time he kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue in her mouth, showing her the heat that she caused in him. She responded immediately, kissing him back just as heatedly, moaning when he sucked on her lip.

This time when he started to kiss down her neck, he nipped and sucked, nearly losing his mind with the gasps and groans she was making. He let one of his hands brush lightly across her breasts at the same time as biting into where he neck met her shoulder.

"L-Loke!" she cried. Loke's purrs turned into a growl. He loved it when she cried his name. _His name._ She'd never cried any other man's name in pleasure and he was going to make sure that it was his name she was screaming in ecstasy when he made her lose control.

His hand brushed over her breast again as he gave the bite a gentle lick. Alaya clutched at his shoulders and he looked up to ensure she was okay with this. She was staring at him, but instead of a look of panic, her eyes were heavy with lust with only a hint of her previous anxiety. He wanted to make sure that he drove any fears she had out of her head.

This time he kissed down her collar bone as he gently massaged her breast through her dress and bra. Alaya's back arched into his touch and he couldn't help but smile. He continued to massage as he kissed and licked over to her side where the dress zipper. With his free hand he started to unzip the dress slowly, kissing the exposed skin as he went.

He was pleased to find that the zipper went all of the down to her waist. Loke gave her a soft nip, causing her to jump a little, before going up to kiss her lips again. She responded with desperate, nervous kisses, her hand clutching at his back.

As he pushed his tongue in her mouth, his hand slid under her dress, feeling the curve of her generous breast, only the black bra between him and the tender flesh. "Mmm!" Her noises seared him. With the grace of a cat, he lifted her and pulled her dress off, throwing it away from the bed.

Loke pulled back from the kiss, admiring the view of her in just a bra and panties. Her face was pink, lips swollen, and her hair already coming loose from the half up do. It was _incredibly_ sexy. Alaya turned away embarrassed by his staring.

"You're beautiful, and sexy as hell," he added, his voice reaching a growl. He leaned down to kiss away her embarrassment, sucking on her lower lip. Loke felt trembling hands reach up and start to touch the buttons on his shirt. After a few moments, he realized her fingers were shaking too badly to really get the button undone.

Alaya was horribly nervous the second he unzipped her dress but Loke's heat made her almost not care, at least until he started to stare at her in her bra and underwear. His words made her look up at him in surprise. The growl in his voice and the lust in his eyes made her shiver.

She wanted to see him too, but making the move brought back her unease, even as his heated kisses made her head spin again. She felt so hot, she couldn't remember a time even on the hottest summer days where her skin had felt so warm.

Alaya's embarrassment grew as she couldn't quite get the button undone. It made her feel just as inexperienced as she was. She felt his long fingers join hers as he helped her unbutton his dress shirt. This time, she broke their kiss and kissed him softly down his neck, trying to create the same sensations he had given her.

As the buttons fell away on his shirt, Alaya leaned up to kiss the exposed flesh. His muscles were hard and cut, she couldn't help but feel the hills and valleys with her fingers, admiring them. He wasn't as bulky as some of the other wizards in the guild, but she personally liked his lean strength better. She gave him a soft nip on chest like he had done to her, which earned her a hiss of pleasure.

When she looked back up at his face, his eyes had gone catlike and predatory. Loke pulled off his shirt and then kissed her passionately. His hands were moving more quickly now, running over her breasts before reaching around and skillfully unhooking her bra.

Alaya gasped and tried to cover herself as her bra disappeared.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," his velvet voice sounding a bit rougher than usual. With that, Loke kissed her again, his nimble fingers gently teasing her nipple. She groaned at the intense sensation. It was almost overwhelming. "Do you like this?" Loke asked, his voice low. He gave her a slight pinch and it made her cry out.

"Ahh!"

"Mmm, I love hearing you." Loke kissed down her neck and gave her sensitive pink skin a flick with his tongue.

"Nnn Loke!"

Hearing all of her noises shot straight through him. She was so sensitive to his touches, he wanted to make her lose control. He gave her breasts ample attention before he started to explore with his finger again.

Alaya's skin was like pale silk, even if marred by the multitude of scars. Loke traced them with his finger tips on the way down until he brushed the top of her panties. When he looked up, he was met with wide pale blue eyes. Alaya was biting her lip with a mixture of desire and anxiety. Loke kissed away the anxiety before his fingers dipped lower.

Even through the material, Loke could feel the slickness forming. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. As soon has his finger made contact with the sensitive little nub, he felt a jolt go through Alaya. He teased her lightly through the thin fabric, loving the feel of her squirm underneath him and the gasping in his mouth. Her fingers clutched at his strong shoulders desperately. Loke moved to kissing down her neck to better hear the noises he coaxed out of her.

"Ah! Loke! Mmm!"

"Yes, moan for me Alaya," he growled in her ear. Loke moved the panties to the side and touched her heated flesh directly. He was tempted to just tear them from her, but he had all night and he wanted to take his time. As his fingers made contact with the sensitive nub a primal cry tore from her throat that shot straight through him. His pants were feeling so tight it was nearly painful he was so turned on.

Alaya tensed under him. "Loke..." She was close. Alaya's breathing was erratic and her nails dug into his back, leaving claw marks like a wild cat.

"Let go Alaya," he coaxed. Alaya was shaking beneath him, still trying to hang on to the last shred of control, even while her hips moved into his rapidly working fingers.

"I..." she gasped, clutching at him.

"Come for me," he breathed hotly in her ear, then nipping her earlobe.

Alaya's body tensed and then started to convulse and she screamed his name. Seeing her like this, hearing her cry his name at the peak of pleasure made him groan. God she was so sexy, and she didn't even realize it.

Alaya was so shy about Loke touching her… there, but it felt so _good_. She felt this new pressure build as the pleasure increase. She felt like she was going to lose control, a feeling that she had been terrified of for nearly her entire life. Except this didn't feel like a magic overload, or evil breaking through, this felt amazing and electric.

Loke's coaxing, his deft fingers, and the feeling of his teeth brushing against her skin made something snap inside her. She could feel herself cry out for Loke, but she couldn't hear it past the pounding of blood rushing in her ears. Alaya could see stars as pleasure radiated through her wave after wave. She held on to Loke as the waves crashed through her.

When she finally started to come back down, she opened her eyes to see hazel ones looking at her with desire and heat. "That was incredibly sexy," Loke growled.

"I have never felt something like that before..." Loke's eyes gleamed. "I want to do the same for you," she said feeling embarrassed despite what he had just done to her.


	14. Chapter 13: First

a/n: I had planned on posting this far earlier today, however the internet is distracting and editing this chapter took much longer than it should have. Anyway, same warning as last time, mature content ahead! You have been warned.

Chapter 13

Loke's eyes widened in surprise but flashed in arousal. He pulled off his belt, followed by his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Alaya could see the tent in his shorts and she looked away shyly. She really had no idea what she was doing.

Of course she knew the basics, and what everything generally looked like and did, but she had no first hand experience. It has simply never come up before, nor did she think it would ever be a problem. Hell, Alaya figured if she ever got this far, it wouldn't have been with someone as experienced as Loke. Maybe an average, on the quiet side guy like her, but not someone this experienced. Alaya simply hoped she didn't completely embarrass herself.

Loke pulled off his boxers so he was left laying next to her totally naked. Alaya's mouth dropped. He was huge! While she may not have had experience in _this_ , she had seen a few naked men in her life time, and though she had never seen one in quite this condition, she was sure none of them were quite so impressive. No wonder he was so confident.

"Are you sure?" he asked, watching her reaction. Alaya could swear she saw something like smugness pass over his face.

Alaya nodded in response. She wanted to give him pleasure, or at least try. She looked down in embarrassment. "I don't know what to do."

Loke leaned in and kissed her again before taking her hand and sliding it down his abs. The kiss was warm, building the heat again. Alaya started to relax a bit again, feeling too dizzy to even fully comprehend what was happening again. God he was sexy, she thought as she felt the ropes of muscle that made up his washboard abs. When her fingers brushed his length she was shocked at how hot the skin was, and smooth.

Loke wrapped her fingers around himself before moving her hand up the shaft and back down. Her fingers didn't quite wrap around the full girth and she wasn't sure how on Earthland something like _that_ would fit inside someone.

Alaya started to stroke his length slowly, exploring the feel of him. Loke sighed into her mouth, and nibbled on her lower lip. She ran her hand from base to over his head and he moaned. Alaya's heart raced as she listened to his reactions. She started to test what made him react more, changing her grip, teasing the engorged head, feeling the drops of liquid the formed as she touched him. Every moan and gasp he made tore through her, setting her body on fire all over again despite the earth shattering orgasm he had just given her.

"Oh god, Alaya you are so sexy," he groaned.

That finally set her off. "Loke," she breathed. She hadn't even noticed that she had started panting as well. Hazel eyes gazed up at her through hooded lids. His eyes were near slitted now like a cats, and even his canines were every so slightly extended. "I want you," she panted.

Loke kissed her hard, taking her breath away. His fingers slid down and brushed her through her underwear before he yanked them off. She distantly heard a tearing sound as he tossed them away somewhere across the room. His fingers started to slide over her heated flesh and she gasped at the sensitivity she still had.

He finger tip started to slide towards her entrance, slipping in just a little. "Loke..."

"Are you sure?" he asked, breaking their kiss. "Tell me now because once I start… I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop."

Alaya nodded. She'd never wanted anyone this way before, and now she felt like she _needed_ him. The cat eyes, the teeth, the growling, she didn't care. Alaya just needed Loke.

Loke rolled them over so he was on top lining himself up with her entrance. "I'll be gentle," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. Alaya trusted him. She may have only known him a few weeks but she really did trust him, with this or anything else. She knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Despite being a playboy, he had shown her his caring and tender side, shown her companionship over the weeks, and had been someone she could confide in.

Feeling her fingers on him made Loke start to lose was little sanity he still had left. She was exploring him, but her teasing was driving him mad. She changed pressures, and when her finger tips rubbed over his sensitive head he couldn't contain the cry of pleasure. Only her breathy voice saying his name pulled his attention back from the sensations. When he met her eyes, he realized she was just as turned on as he had been listening to her.

"I want you," she whispered. The beast inside him tried to claw it's way out. It wanted to pin her down and take her hard and fast, but he couldn't do that to her, not her first time. Loke's hand slid down her body, going to touch her again. He brushed her through the panties before deciding it was time for them to go. He knew he had torn them in his eagerness to get them off, but god he wanted to see her.

She was slick and ready for him. He loved how she responded to him and that she was just as turned on by him as he had been with her. She was so sensitive and responsive, and it drove him wild like no other girl had.

Loke slid his finger inside slightly and found the barrier that he had expected. She really had never been touched before, not that he had thought she had been lying, he was just surprised. She was gorgeous, powerful, intelligent, sweet, caring, sensual, dedicated, sexy, and she simply captured his attention. How no one else had tried to sweep her away, he wasn't sure, he was simply glad no one had.

She sighed his name at the feeling of his finger and desire flooded his system all over again. But, he wanted to be sure. "Are you sure? Tell me now because once I start… I'm not sure if I'll be able to start." He didn't want to scare her, but he knew that once he was inside her, he wouldn't be able to stop the lion in him from making her his.

Alaya nodded and Loke rolled so he was on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and paused, staring at her face. She was panting, her curly hair tousled in a wild mane around her face. Her lips were swollen from kissing him and she just looked beautiful. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew the first time always did at least a little. He also knew he was better endowed than most, which meant it would be more of an adjustment for her. "I'll be gentle."

Loke started to push in slowly. Alaya gasped at the sudden fullness. He laced his fingers with hers and cupped her cheek. He was hardly in when he hit her barrier. He wanted to get the painful part over with as quickly as possible. In one smooth motion he pushed through the barrier and slid all the way in. She cried out and he kissed away the tears. Alaya was so tight and soft, the lion in him clawed to get out, but her pain kept him in check.

Loke started to slide into her and his impressive size felt even bigger. She gasped at the feeling. Alaya felt the stretch, and almost a burning sensation, but no pain. When she felt him hit the thin membrane, he held her hand and cupped her face. His tenderness made her relax under him. She was sure he would take care of her.

Alaya felt Loke's hips thrust and his full length slid into her, taking her virginity. She cried out in pain. It felt like he was tearing her apart from the inside. Loke kissed away her tears and whispered words of encouragement to her while she adjusted. He felt massive inside her, almost too much. "That's the worst of it," he whispered. "I'll only make you feel good from here."

As she adjusted the feeling of fullness, the pain started to fade. Loke started to move slowly, only pulling out a little before sliding back in. His movements started to feel good. When he slid nearly all of the way out and back in, a moan of pleasure slid from her lips.

When she looked back up, Loke smiled down at her, his eyes full of lust. He started to move faster with full strokes. Alaya felt like she couldn't catch her breath. The pain was gone now and it just felt immensely pleasurable and full. Soon she couldn't control the noises she made as Loke slid into her and kissed her neck.

"Loke… Mmm… it feels _so_ good."

"Yes, I want to hear you moan my name," Loke encouraged heatedly. His strokes had become faster, harder, hitting this spot inside her that made her claw at his back. "You feel so good Alaya, so tight," he growled. His eyes had gone completely catlike and his kisses had turned into nips at her sensitive skin.

Alaya felt the pressure building inside her again, the feeling like she was going to lose control or die of pleasure. Loke's movements were getting more frantic, his tongue thrusted into her mouth. Gone was the teasing, it was pure heated passion. "Come with me," Loke growled.

Alaya felt herself tense as the pleasure built up before exploding and screaming Loke's name. Loke roared in pleasure, a noise that most definitely wasn't human. Alaya could feel the hot spurts filling her. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt or even imagined feeling and it drove her orgasm higher. She clung to him as they rode the waves of pleasure. When it finally subsided, they were both panting and sweating.

Loke kissed her affectionately, pulling out of her slowly. Alaya gasped at the sudden emptiness she felt, already missing the feeling. He pulled her to his chest as he laid down next to her, nuzzling her neck. "How was your first time?" he asked.

"It was..." she blushed, "amazing. I didn't know anything could feel that good."

"Mmm, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You felt just as amazing." Loke brushed his cheek against hers, purring like a satisfied cat. He really wasn't human. She'd never heard a noise like the noise he had made, he sounded like a real lion in a roar of ecstasy, but she found it incredibly sexy.

"I… I'm glad it was you," she said and immediately felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry… that sounded.. lame."

Loke tipped her head to meet his and kissed her. "I'm glad too."

Alaya rested her cheek against his solid chest and her original fears started to set in. Now what? Loke had succeeded in getting her into bed, was he still interested? Did she just get played? Would he get bored and start his playboy ways again? He had said he wanted more but… maybe she had just been a fool. Maybe she had just fallen for his smooth moves like an idiot.

"Alaya? Hey what's wrong?" Loke said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Alaya hadn't noticed her eyes had started to water. It was true she had been rejecting Loke up until a couple days ago but it felt like an eternity now. She didn't want to lose him. She hadn't felt this close to someone in so long, not since Mystogan, and even that didn't hold a candle to the intensity she felt with Loke. It just felt like he belonged by her side. She trusted him, confided in him. Hell if he asked her to show him every detail of her past, she would.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I can't…" she didn't know what to say. "I suppose everything will go back to how it was before?"

"What do you mean?" Loke's hazel eyes looked at her in concern, looking far more human then they had a few minutes ago.

"I mean, surely I cant hold your attention, especially after..."

"You don't still think that all I wanted was to get you into bed?" Alaya looked away from him. "Alaya, I'll be here until to send me away. I want you as my mate. I don't want anyone else."

"No other girls?"

"No." Loke looked dead serious, his fingers caressing her face.

"So… what are we?" Alaya had never done anything like this, but hearing Loke tell her, even after he had successfully gotten her into bed, that he wanted only her made her feel warm inside.

"We are partners, mates, lovers, boyfriend-girlfriend, sweethearts, going steady, whatever you want. I just want you as mine, exclusively, and I am yours." Alaya smiled and kissed him. Loke pulled her close, kissing her back tenderly.

"I would like that." She knew there were definitely complications to this plan. Loke was immortal and lived in the spirit world. He was spending a lot of time here, but he would need to go back to spirit world to refresh himself, or run the risk of disappearing. Alaya also wasn't sure exactly what her situation was. She hadn't aged in years, but that didn't mean she didn't have a normal lifespan. For all she knew the experiments would backfire and kill her randomly one day. The one upside is her ability to go to the spirit world. Of course, she hadn't spent a great deal of time there last time, a couple of weeks so she wasn't sure exactly how long she'd be able to stay before feeling the effects.

But all of that didn't matter, she wanted this. After a long life of mostly solitude, devoting her life to studying magic, honing her skills just to hunt down the man responsible for this, she finally found something that she wanted. Alaya had finally found a companion that would break her heart to lose. Sure she had missed the quiet company of Mystogan when he had left, but it hadn't been a big deal. If Loke left, disappeared into another dimension to most likely never be seen again… Alaya didn't even want to think of that. She also felt that she had finally met someone who may keep her sane. She dreaded the day where her unnatural power would start to flood her brain, and now she felt like she had something to hang on to.


	15. Chapter 14: Bath Time

a/n: Sorry this took so long for me to get up! The last couple of weeks have been crazy for me trying to get projects done. I have been writing this story, along with working on another that I'm hoping to eventually post here, but I haven't had time to go back an edit the chapters for this story. Hopefully I'll be able to do some more editing for this story this week so I can get more posted.

Chapter 14: Bath Time

"Lets take a bath," Loke suggested. Now that they had both calmed a bit, a whirlpool bath sounded wonderful with Alaya. Loke slid out of bed and held out his hand. Alaya went to take it, then seemed to realize that she was still naked and shrank back behind the silk covers blushing. "Alaya, you're beautiful. Besides, I have now seen you already," he smirked.

"Yeah but, we were distracted."

Loke pulled her gently from the bed and kissed her. "I think you're gorgeous." He led her into the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the tub.

"This place really is amazing," Alaya commented, looking around the elaborate décor. She shifted uncomfortably trying to distract herself from being stark naked.

"I just feel a little bad that it couldn't be somewhere more personal. The place I had been living when I posed as a human has long since been rented to someone else and I figured your dorm room wouldn't be very private." Loke thought for a moment. "I want to show you where I live one day, I just don't want to put you in danger of going to that world."

Most humans didn't live long in his world. He didn't want to put her life at risk. "I've been there before."

Loke poured some scented oils into the bath. He had picked scents that would help relax Alaya, but wouldn't be overpowering. "How long were you there?"

"Roughly two weeks."

Loke raised his eyebrows. Without precautions, humans would be lucky to last a few days in his world. "Did you feel anything strange? Did you prepare?"

"Well, I studied the world before traveling there, though honestly there isn't a whole lot written about your world. I was prepared to leave if I did feel like I was possibly hurting, but I didn't. I felt fine honestly. Just like walking around here, except prettier."

Loke smiled at her opinion. Loke loved his world as well. He liked Earthland, and had even grown more of an appreciation for it after living as a human for years, but nothing compared to his celestial home. "Then I'll have to take you there sometime."

Alaya smiled at him. "I could even come visit you. I still know how to open the portal."

"That's amazing. I'd like to see it one day." Alaya nodded. Loke turned off the water and helped Alaya into the deep tub before following her in. "How are you feeling?"

Loke pulled her to him so she was leaning against his chest. He felt her relax against him and hold his arms in hers. "Relaxed. A little sore honestly, but not in pain."

"Good."

They stayed like that for awhile, relaxing in the water. Loke felt like time had stopped as he held her. He wished he could stay like that forever, forget the rest of the world. He wished he had met her sooner. It broke his heart that she had been alone for so long, even if she didn't seem to mind. It was hard to believe that she was as old as she claimed to be, but he had no reason to doubt her, and with the time line of the explosion she had caused in the North, it did make sense with her age.

It all made him wonder about the future. If she truly hadn't aged in nearly ten years, did that mean she would be around longer with him? Human lives were so short to an immortal and it terrified him. He didn't care how old she looked, but he didn't want to watch her die.

"Let me wash you," he said quietly. Loke squirted some soap into his palms and rubbed into a lather. He rubbed her shoulders and felt her melt into his touch. He couldn't really wash her full body as it was submerged in the water, but he ran his hands over her skin. His fingers massaged into the tight muscles of her shoulders and back, down her arms, legs, and abs. For being so slight and delicate in appearance, her body was lean from the obvious training she had done. In her small form, she held power he was sure he couldn't imagine and despite the fact that she didn't seem to want to mention it, he was curious to see what she could really do.

Loke was tempted to slip his fingers between her thighs. Rubbing his hands all over her body was definitely affecting him, despite the fact that he had felt sated not so long ago. Alaya turned suddenly in his lap. "Can I wash you?" she asked timidly.

"Of course."

Alaya reached for the soap and poured some into her hands. When she looked back up at him, she found Loke watching her. His face looked so naked without those glasses he always wore, she wondered if they were actually needed for sight or just a style choice. His features stood out so much more clearly without the glasses, refined yet strong. Loke was simply alluring.

With her sudsy hands she traced the line of his jaw, gently washed down his neck, sliding her hands down his broad shoulders. They were solid and muscular with soft skin. Alaya enjoyed the feel of his muscular chest beneath her hands and lingered there. Unlike her, he had no scars that she could see. He was beautiful, graceful, elegant, just like the king of cats he embodied.

All of his touches earlier had felt nice, relaxing, and even arousing. She was hoping that she could give him the same pleasure. Alaya finally let her hands wander downward, feeling the ropes of his abs, down his hips. Her fingers accidentally brushed something under the water and she blushed when she realized just _what_ she had brushed. Loke sucked in a breath when her fingers brushed across his hot, hard flesh.

Alaya couldn't help but smile to herself knowing she had a least a little effect on him, despite her lack of experience. When she looked back up to him, she realized his eyes were locked on hers, but they had gained a heat to them. Alaya let her fingers graze him again and she saw his chest jump. Her fingers caressed him lightly, feeling the length with just her fingertips. Alaya could almost see his eyes shift.

"Careful Alaya, you're playing with the lion," his voice was deeper now. "Be prepared for the consequences."

A thrill shot through her. She was a little sore, but she didn't care. She felt just as heated as Loke looked. Alaya wrapped her hand around his erection, trying to squash her doubts about not actually knowing what she was doing.

Loke's sensitive skin was so hot, even compared to the warm water they were sitting in. Alaya explored the hot skin, feeling the ridges and the thick veins. His eyes were hooded, watching her with a predatory stare. She noticed his fingers had gone white gripping the edge of the tub, holding himself back from interfering with her.

Alaya leaned tentatively forward and kissed his neck. She tried to imitate what he had done that had driven her wild, kissing over to his ear and softly licking under his earlobe. She heard a sigh of pleasure and a gasp as she nipped him just a little. Alaya felt clumsy compared to how confident he had been, but she enjoyed the small reactions she was pulling from him. How could someone be so sexy?

She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed this before they had started to get more intimate. She had always known he was attractive, but now… She just wished she was experienced enough that she could ravage him like he had done to her.

Alaya kissed her way down, over his collar bone and down his muscled chest. Loke was still watching her closely, and was still hard as a rock under her caresses. After a quick glance at him she licked his left nipple. She had no idea if this would feel like it had when he had done it or even if this was something you did for a man, but she gave it a shot. A hiss went through his teeth.

One of Loke's hands slid off the side of the tub and trailed up her thigh. When it made contact with her core, she jolted. His long fingers moved over her deftly, knowing exactly what he was doing, teasing her like she had done to him. Alaya tightened her grip on him and started to stroke.

Loke moaned at the stronger touch. Her tentative touches had been so teasing, luckily though, after having been satisfied not long earlier he was able to hold back. Alaya's kisses and little licks were almost cute if they weren't so damn arousing. His little kitten trying to please him was an immense turn on, and he loved watching her explore his body. Honestly, he simply loved to watch her. Loke could see that she was still self conscious, but the confidence would come with time as she learned and grew more comfortable.

Alaya did happen to find a couple of sensitive spots that made him clench the bathtub sides to keep urging her on. Finally, he couldn't take being so submissive under her teasing touches. Loke trailed his hand up her thigh and found her slick with arousal herself. He smiled and started to tease her back, running his fingers over the sensitive button, not applying enough pressure to fully satisfy.

When Alaya tightened her grip, Loke rewarded her with sliding a finger inside her slowly. She gasped and leaned into his neck. She was so hot inside, obviously still sensitive and slightly swollen from earlier. He listened carefully for any noises of pain as he slid his finger in and out, but only whimpers of pleasure came from her.

As her hand sped on him he groaned. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long. "Can you go again?" he whispered in her ear, his voice hoarse with arousal.

"Yes," she moaned as he curled his finger into that spot inside her. Her back arched at the intense pleasure stroking that spot inside her. He would be sure to revisit that spot properly the next time they were laying in bed.

"Tell me if it hurts," he said as he pulled his finger out and picked her up. Loke positioned her over himself and used his hand to guide slowly inside. Alaya wrapped her arms around his neck and panted in pleasure as he lowered her. Loke went deeper in this position and he moaned at the feeling of being surrounded by her tight, slick heat.

Loke held her there for a moment, reveling in the feeling. Now that he didn't feel so urgent, it was easier to go slowly. Loke kissed her deeply before withdrawing nearly all of the way and sliding back in. "Mmm, Loke!" Alaya squirmed on top of him.

"Go slow with me," he whispered. "I want to savor you." Loke rested his forehead on hers, looking into the pale blue eyes. He already cared for her, probably even loved her, but he didn't want to scare her off.

Loke continued to move slowly, even as both of their breathing grew more ragged. Loke kissed her again, sucking on her lower lip, tasting her sweetness. He loved how she responded to him, made sexy little noises, shuddered in pleasure. He loved how her fingers twisted in his hair.

He tilted her hips and felt her tighten around him. "L-Loke!" She gasped.

Every time she moaned his name his head spun. He felt the pressure building, he was so close. "Alaya, come with me," he growled as he sunk in as deeply as he could. Alaya cried out and started to shake. Loke thrust in once, twice and then shuddered into her as she started to convulse, her inner muscles milking and squeezing him.

They held each other until the waves of pleasure subsided. He'd never done something quite like that with anyone. Usually it was simply sex to Loke, especially when he had been stuck in Earthland for three years. He used it as a distraction, or a means to an end of simply being horny. Even after all his years of life, he'd never made love slowly simply to savor the feeling of his lover. Sure he'd had a couple of more serious relationships but even they hadn't been quite so intense, and most certainly not this quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alaya nodded. Loke pulled out of her slowly and just held her. They relaxed like this for a little while, basking in the afterglow and the closeness. It was comfortable to sit with her, even in silence. Her company was all he needed, and she seemed to feel the same. "You know, I didn't think I'd ever get so close to someone," she said after awhile, snuggling against his chest.

"Why is that?" Not that he was complaining, he was glad that someone else hadn't snatched her up before he met her. It really did seem like they had missed meeting each other all of this time. She was in the guild before he had joined, she had gone to the spirit world after he had been stuck in Earthland, he had missed her in her travels. Loke wondered what could have happened had they met sooner. Could he have been with her all of this time? Perhaps not. After all, until recently he hadn't been able to show up so easily on his own magic, and most of his masters had used him like a tool, or slave. Lucy was one of the few who would have even allowed him this freedom.

"It's been so long, and honestly… I'm not sure. It's hard to trust people after being experimented on. I also had my own goals, getting close to someone never seemed that important."

Loke frowned. He wished he could take the painful memories away from her, hurt those who hurt her. He knew that Alaya could most likely take care of herself, but he wanted to defend her. "If I ever find the people who hurt you, I'll kill them." He squeezed her protectively.

"I killed most of them." Loke raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was difficult to imagine the sweet girl in his arms killing people, but even seeing a taste of her magic, he figured it wasn't difficult for her to do ability wise. "In the explosion. Everyone who wasn't a prisoner. There's only one person who got away..."

"Who?"

Alaya looked up at him, a smile spread on her face. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that my life doesn't completely revolve around something so dark anymore. Now I have you," Alaya kissed his cheek, "my light lion."

Loke purred at that, hugging her closer. Alaya yawned and shivered a little. The water had started to cool. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked realizing that the night before he had kept her up all night.

"Hmm, the night before last."

"Lets get you to bed." Loke pulled them both out of the tub and started to dry her off with one of the big fluffy white towels. He didn't bother dressing them before carrying Alaya into bed. She curled into him as he pulled the blankets over them and he started to purr once again. He never wanted this night to end. He wanted to live in this fantasy night forever, but tomorrow he was sure that the girls of the guild would want to steal Alaya away and question her, and that Alaya would want to get back to her studies.

As Alaya's breathing deepened as she slipped into sleep. Loke stroked her hair and allowed his own eyes to close. He didn't need sleep, especially in this world, but sometimes it was just nice.


	16. Chapter 15: Domestic

a/n: So I'm really sorry this took so long to get up. A friend of mine got married this past week and it's been extremely busy with all of the wedding stuff and friends coming into town. Hopefully my schedule will start to calm down a bit again soon and I'll upload these more regularly again.

I wanna thank everyone who's read this far and followed/favorited the story! I always love feedback and knowing people are reading makes me excited to keep going with the story.

Chapter 15: Domestic

When Alaya woke, it took her a second to remember where she was. After all of her traveling she was used to waking up in strange places, but never nearly this fancy. She was also expecting it to be early in the morning and Loke to be laying next to her. Alaya was surprised to find that the bed was empty and when she looked at the clock she realized it was late morning, hours later than she usually started the day.

She about leaped out of bed. She _never_ slept in. In fact, it was rare that she got more than a few hours of sleep. Usually the nightmares kept her awake and her magic warped time while she slept in strange ways. She rarely felt tired, even if she only got three hours of sleep. She also couldn't remember the last time she hadn't had a nightmare that left her tossing and turning. She hadn't dreamed last night either, but it had been a peaceful sleep.

Now she was wondering where Loke had gone. Part of her worried that he had in fact ditched her now that he had gotten her into bed, but she found his shirt still thrown over the back of a chair in the bedroom. Perhaps he had run low on energy and needed to go back to the spirit world, however she heard noises coming from the living room/kitchen area.

When Alaya noticed she was still naked, she picked up Loke's shirt and halfheartedly buttoned it, enough to cover herself. Despite the fact that Loke had definitely seen every inch of her, she wasn't quite ready to walk around stark naked in broad daylight.

When she opened the door she saw Loke standing in the kitchen over the stove. He was just in his dress pants that hung low on his hips, his hair more wild than usual. Alaya's jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. She watched the muscles of his back work while he moved over the stove, following the lines of his back. This was probably the first good look she had gotten of his back since meeting him, and made note of the green Fairy Tail mark. It was on the same side as hers, but lower on his back. The green suited him somehow.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast while you slept in," he said, obviously noticing her enter the room and snapping her out of her thoughts. Alaya approached him and smiled when he turned to look at her. "Good morning," he said, kissing her sweetly.

"That's sweet. You know for a lion, you are awfully domestic."

Loke paused and a devious grin spread across his lips. "Domestic?" Before she had the time to respond, Loke whirled around and tossed her up onto the counter. She didn't even have time to process what happened before his mouth was on hers. It was heated and passionate, wild. His tongue claimed her open mouth and he pressed against her. Alaya was breathless, her head was spinning from the sudden attack. She clung to him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Her body heated up instantly and a fire started inside her. She gasped as Loke whispered heatedly in her ear. "I'll show you domestic." Loke pulled her to the edge of the counter and felt his arousal bump into her. Loke reached over and turned off the stove before returning his full, heated attention back to her.

With one motion he plunged into her. To her surprise, she was already wet just from his wild kiss, but she was still surprisingly sore. Alaya gasped at the sudden stretch. Without him entering her slowly like he had before, he almost felt like too much, too big. She was sore and the stretch was edging on painful.

Loke kissed her hard and started to pound into her. The pain turned into pure pleasure leaving her desperately trying to catch her breath. It was so intense, every thrust made her moan and gasp. It was all she could do to just hang on to him, her fingers curled into Loke's shoulders, feeling her nails dig into his skin. Loke was panting along with her, holding her hips so tightly she thought there might be bruises after they were finished.

Pleasure built up inside her so intensely she thought she was going to lose control or blackout. Each thrust hit a spot inside her that made lights spark behind her eyelids. "L-Loke!" she cried out as she exploded. Loke licked up her throat and then roared in pleasure. Gone was the gentle Loke who had carried her to bed, this was the lion ravaging her. His roar echoed through the hotel room as he slammed into her and she doubted even this room was soundproof enough to completely silence that from any neighbors.

As Alaya started to feel Loke erupt into her, his teeth sunk into her neck right in the muscle where her shoulder and neck met. Alaya cried out in pleasure pain, feeling herself come undone again which all of the strong sensations.

Loke's teeth didn't release until they had both rode out the last waves of orgasm. Loke leaned his forehead against hers and she watched his hazel eyes slowly revert from the catlike slits. He kissed her more gently this time. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered, voice still rough.

"You didn't. It felt… good." Well, it had hurt a bit, but somehow it had only added to the pleasure.

"I'll keep it in mind that you like it rough too."

Alaya thought. "Both have been nice. I didn't mean to insult you when I said you were domestic."

Loke laughed at little. "Still think I'm a domestic housecat?"

"No."

"Good. Are you okay? I suppose you're sore," he admitted. Alaya winced a little. Now that she wasn't so turned on, the rough sex had definitely made her really feel the effects of losing her virginity. It wasn't painful, in fact it was kind of a nice reminder of what they had done.

"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. By the way, I love how you look in my shirt. Why don't you clean up, and I'll finish breakfast." Loke kissed her again before helping her off the counter. Alaya's legs were a little shaky from being pounced on, but she did feel a bit slippery and sticky. She also felt Loke's seed threatening to leak out of her. She blushed hotly, not wanting him to see something so embarrassing.

"Loke, I don't have to worry about getting pregnant do I?"

"No. I cant get you pregnant. It takes a lot of special circumstances for me to have a child. I also cant get diseases so you don't have to worry about the lack of protection."

"Oh, okay," Alaya breathed a sigh of relief before heading into the bathroom. She supposed she should have been thinking about this earlier, but at least she didn't have to worry about it.

Alaya used the toilet and then started to wash her face in the sink, feeling just how sore she was with every movement she made. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that she had a couple small pink marks on her neck but the one that caught her attention was the one that was already turning a dark purple that had obvious teeth marks and even a small amount of blood. It was plainly obvious against her pale skin, and already sore.

"Loke!" he heard Alaya yell for him from the bathroom. He tossed the plates on the table and rushed over, hoping nothing was wrong. He found her staring at herself in the mirror, looking at the bite he had given her.

Loke couldn't help but smile. He liked seeing his mark on her, of course he hadn't truly marked her as his mate, not yet anyway. "You bit me!"

He chuckled. "I did. You were enjoying it last night and I got the urge..." He definitely had the animal in him, and biting, especially the neck, was what it craved. It was a huge turn on for him, especially leaving a mark on what was his. Alaya looked back in the mirror. "Are you really angry?"

Alaya sighed. "No, it did feel good… but how am I supposed to hide it?"

Loke smirked. "I like that everyone will know that you're mine, see my mark on you." Alaya blushed a little bit. Loke wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the mark. He had bitten her harder than he had intended, but he had be caught up in the moment. Alaya flinched a little. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," she admitted. Loke gave her a slow lick. She gasped and stared at him in the mirror. Loke smiled at her again and then continued to gently lick the bite. It felt natural to him, though he understood her surprise.

Loke licked the wound tenderly and nuzzled into her neck. When he looked up, Alaya was smiling at him. "Come on, breakfast is ready, though, it's just about lunch now."

Alaya followed him into the living area and sat next to him. "I cant believe I slept in so late."

"It is unusual for you, but I figured I must have exhausted you after keeping you up so long."

"It's okay. I usually don't get much sleep anyway. That was the best I've slept in years."

Loke had slept well too. He loved the feel of Alaya curled into him. She had been so cute and relaxed. It seemed being around Alaya so much was making act human. He had even made a plate for himself to eat when he usually didn't bother.

They both finished eating and then started to get dressed and ready to leave. Loke had brought a t-shirt and pants for Alaya to change into so she didn't have to wear the skimpy dress. Loke walked her back to the girls dorm so she could compose herself before seeing their friends at the guild hall.

When they arrived, it was fairly empty. Lucy and Levy were sitting at the bar chatting with Mira, while Natsu and Gray bickered. When the girls saw Alaya, they all jumped excitedly, pulling her away from Loke. He pulled her back for a kiss before letting her go to her friends.

Loke watched them whisper excitedly to Alaya, who was blushing, glancing over at him. He winked and then started chatting with Natsu and Gray, drawing them out of their argument. Luckily, aside from bragging about getting laid, guys didn't really go into the details and Gray and Natsu didn't seem to have any interest in asking for them.

"So what happened?"

"What did you two do?"

Alaya's friends prodding for information. "Oh my god! What's that?" Lucy asked in an excited whisper, looking at her neck. Alaya blushed and covered the mark. Perhaps if he kept leaving these marks she would start wearing a scarf like Natsu.

"I… um," she didn't really know what to say, and it wasn't as if Loke was out of earshot either.

"Was he good?" Mira asked, skipping straight to the point.

"Yes."

"Was he gentle or rough?" Mira asked excitedly.

"Both."

"Come on! Details!"

"Well, it was amazing, and he was so sweet." Alaya quietly described the vague details of the date, knowing the Loke may have been listening in, and not exactly sure how much he wanted their night to be divulged.

"So you two are really together now?" Levy asked.

"Yes." Alaya felt herself get warm inside at the thought.

"It'll be so weird to see Loke serious about someone," Lucy commented, "but I'm really happy for you. He really is a good guy under that playboy attitude."

And so the day continued. No one teased them and aside from the closeness and kisses, their day was normal. Alaya spent most of her day reading with Freed and Levy, though late afternoon Macao and Waka came after a mission with some injuries. Macao had a fairly deep cut in his side that needed attention. Alaya sat and watched Wendy heal, giving her tips and pointers as she went. Alaya was actually quite impressed with the young dragon slayer's skills. It had taken Alaya a very long time to become an adequate healer, and years to get to the skill level she was now. Wendy was a natural.

As night fell, everyone started to head back to their homes or dorm rooms. Loke walked Alaya back to the dorm and sighed. "I really don't want to leave you here."

Alaya didn't want to leave him either. It didn't matter that they hadn't been romantic long, Loke just seemed like he belonged next to her. It was comfortable and put her mind at ease, but no boys allowed in the girls dorm. "Perhaps I can start taking jobs so I can move into an apartment."

Alaya really didn't mind the idea of helping people out. The only thing she was concerned about was needing to use her magic regularly. Perhaps she could get away with using the alternative magic, like fire or ice. She had definitely been improving those hanging around Natsu and Gray, but when she was fighting she usually slipped into using her own magic out of habit, and it was simply her strongest ability.

"You don't seem too happy with that idea," he commented.

"I… I worry about using my magic too often." It had happened on some of her more intense fights, feeling her control waver. All it took was once for her control to slip before she went on a murderous rampage. "But if I use other magic, I should be okay. Besides now that I seem to be more of an active member of the guild, I should probably start taking quests."

"I'll be here to help. So long as Lucy doesn't call me, I can help you as well." Alaya nodded. Of course she had to consider that. Loke was still a spirit with a contracted master. It was such a strange thing to think of that he was bound to someone else. She wasn't jealous, and she trusted Loke to be there to protect her friend. In fact, she trusted Loke to protect Lucy more than Alaya trusted herself. Loke most likely wouldn't snap into an evil rage.

"We can look at the board tomorrow," Alaya said smiling brightly. It actually sounded nice to go on a mission with Loke. They could even see if there were any missions that wouldn't involve much magic use.

"Sounds like a plan." Loke leaned in and brushed his lips against Alaya's. At first it was soft, but it slowly grew more heated until Alaya was weak at the knees. Loke wrapped his arms around her, supporting her weight.

Alaya ran her fingers through Loke's thick, silky hair. "Keep that up and I'll have trouble resisting taking you right here," he growled.

"Loke! People could see!"

He sighed and pulled away. "I really wish you had your own place. Or you would join me at mine."

Alaya would love to see Loke's home in the spirit world. She had definitely been in the neighborhood while meeting some of the other celestial spirits, but of course Loke had been in the human world. "I would like that."

Loke smiled. "Soon." He kissed her again before disappearing into a light haze. Alaya sighed sadly and then went into the dorm. It was strange that he could simply poof away with limited means of contact. She supposed it was something she'd have to get used dating someone from a whole other world.

Alaya showered quickly, the hot water feeling good on all of her aches and sores before climbing into bed. The bed in the dorm was far smaller than the bed at the luxurious hotel room, but it already felt empty without her warm lion next to her.


	17. Chapter 16: Nightmares

a/n: Again, I'm sorry this took a little while to get out. My schedule has been so busy that usually by the time I sit down to write I'm falling asleep and I end up deleting most of what I write anyway and editing turns into trying to figure out what I was trying to say in my sleepy haze. I also meant to get this chapter out yesterday, but as I was editing the internet went down! Anyway thanks to everyone who's read this far and followed the story!

Chapter 16: Nightmares

Alaya was in a sterile room with bright florescent lights shining down on her, blinding her. Men in white coats stood around her and she was strapped to a cold metal table. Tubes came out of her arms and she felt disoriented. She couldn't understand the murmurs around her. A few switches flipped and an unbelievable pain burned through her arms. She screamed and struggled but the metal bars had no give, nor could she phase through them.

The burning got more intense like her body had been pumped full of acid. Plasma formed in her palms in defense and she shot off across the room, melting parts of the walls. This was one of the many procedures she had endured while being a captive, and it hadn't been the first time she'd experienced this. She forgot what this one was supposed to do, perhaps one of the many procedures that was supposed to increase her magic, or maybe alter her body to withstand more power. After awhile, Alaya had simply stopped keeping track.

No one paid any attention to her screams or struggles. As the pain flooded her entire body, the lights started to flicker. This was new. Alaya had always been able to use energy, especially plasma but tapping into the energy around her… this was different. She screamed in pain and she felt the air hum. It was like she could feel the flow of the room, but the pain was so bad she couldn't do anything about it. There was a flash of light and a power surged through the table. Part two of the procedure. The shriek she let out echoed in the plain room.

"Alaya!" The voice floated into the torture. It made her strangely warm, and the slightest bit relaxed despite the hot pain flowing in currents through her body and the acid in her veins. The lights flickered in the room again, the current hitting her faltered.

"Alaya! Wake up!" The room started to evaporate before her eyes and she sat up in terror, no longer restrained by metal. When her eyes opened she was in the small, cozy dorm room, dripping in sweat. Alaya could still feel the ghost pain in her body, though now it was simply a memory seared into her. Loke was sitting next to her, the window broken.

He went to hold her and she flinched instinctively fearing touch. "It's okay, it was just a dream."

Alaya mentally shook herself. If only it had only been a just a horrible nightmare. This was a memory, one of the many that she would never forget. She remembered that exact session. It was the first taste she had gotten of feeling the energy around her and getting there had been excruciating. Those memories haunted her.

Loke touched her face, pulling her attention back to him. "Stay with me Alaya," he whispered to her. His voice was warm and his presence started to put her at ease. That room along with the rest of the building had been rubble for years and Loke wouldn't hurt her. Her body started to shake as her muscles relaxed. Nightmares were a norm for her, but they usually weren't so vivid, so painful.

Loke's lips brushed against hers and her pulled her into his arms. This time she didn't flinch away, the ghost pain had faded. His warm touch was soothing and his scent helped her erase the lingering sterile smell in her nose.

Loke had returned back to his home enough time to bathe, shower, and check in on a few of his spirit friends. He had grabbed a snack with Aries, who he considered to be his little sister. He told her about Alaya and what was going on, and Aries, of course, gave him her blessing. In fact, she seemed downright thrilled. Aries had liked Alaya every since Alaya had met her in the spirit world, and Aries liked the idea that Loke was dating a girl who could come visit them here, and that made him happy.

When Loke returned to the human world, it was early morning, only an hour or so before the sun rose. He was enjoying the cool night air when he heard screaming coming from the girls dorm. He sprinted over and found the window the shrieks were coming from. His blood had gone cold when he recognized the voice. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed in the girl's dorm, he easily busted the window and found Alaya tossing and turning in bed.

Her skin was sickly pale and her face was contorted in pain. Loke didn't understand what was happening. "Alaya!" He tried to shake her awake but at first she didn't even seem to notice, although the shrieking stopped. After a couple more tries, Alaya's pale blue eyes opened, but they took a minute of adjusting before she seemed to recognize the room and the fear melted away.

Loke tried to hug her but she flinched violently away from him. As she looked at him her eyes started to relax. "It's okay, it was just a dream," he tried to comfort her. Alaya tensed and her eyebrows drew together. So it hadn't been just a nightmare. He had a better idea of what had been in her head then. It seemed her past was more traumatic than he assumed. He knew it had been painful for her, but she seemed so cheerful that it was hard to see what she hid beneath the surface, even with some of the flashes Alaya had shown him.

Alaya seemed to be drifting back into her dark thoughts again. "Stay with me Alaya." When he touched her chin, she looked back to him. She still looked so scared and vulnerable. Loke kissed her softly, unsure of what else to do. He was never great with this kind of emotional stuff, but he wanted to chase away her fears. He wanted to protect her.

This time when Loke pulled her into a hug, Alaya pressed herself into his chest. Her body started to shake and he rubbed her back and pressed kisses into her hair. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could actually say to make her feel better, just be there to offer support.

Alaya's door cracked open and he saw Levy and Wendy peeking in. Loke shook his head and they seemed to understand. The door closed again and Loke whispered to her. Eventually the shaking stopped and Alaya relaxed into his arms. Her breathing slowed and finally she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered. Her voice was still a little shaky and slightly hoarse from the screaming.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm sure I woke up the entire dorm," she paused, "and I may have gotten you in trouble for being in here. My fault. I haven't had a meltdown like that in… awhile," she admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'd rather forget."

Loke nodded. He understood. He had a general idea now that whatever happened to make her this way, really messed with her mind. She didn't think of herself as human anymore, and she was covered in scars. Obviously something horrible must have happened to her, worse than he had thought when he had first heard her story. If she every wanted to tell him details, she would when she felt ready, and probably not right after being horrified after a nightmare.

Alaya rested her head on his chest. They stayed that way for awhile, Loke waiting for Alaya to relax. Once the tenseness left her muscles, he picked her up and carried her into the small bathroom. She had been dripping in sweat and he was sure a warm shower would help sooth away the stress of the dream. Alaya looked at him in surprise when he turned on the shower and started to strip, but didn't protest. Her face turned a cute shade of pink when he stripped her of her clothes. When she looked away embarrassed, he brought her face back and kissed her before leading her into the warm spray of the water.

Loke started to soap up his hands and run them over her body, washing the sweat away. She blushed shyly at his attention. As he ran his hands over her body, Loke leaned in and kissed her. He wanted to make her forget the horrors of he sleep, and keep her mind on him in the present.

She responded to his kiss, parting her lips so he could slide his tongue in. Loke explored her mouth, feeling the edges of her teeth, the ridges on the roof of her mouth. Even after a nightmare she tasted sweet. It made Loke wonder…

Loke started to kiss his way down her neck, pausing at the bite mark that was now a dark purple on her pale skin. He licked it tenderly, feeling both a little smug and a little guilty at leaving such a dark mark, before continuing down her body. He used his tongue to lavish attention on her left nipple, using his hand on the other. He listened carefully to the reactions she had to each lick, tongue flick, and nibble he made, seeing what she liked best. He was going to have fun exploring her body, finding each spot that drove her wild.

Loke switched sides, giving the same attention to her right nipple. She gasped and squirmed under his attentions and he could feel his own body responding as she was drawn more into his actions. Loke started his journey downward again, kissing and licking all of the drops of water raining on her skin. One day, he would kiss and lick everyone one of her scars, but not today. Today he wanted to make her forget, not draw attention to them.

He gave her hip a little nip and she yelped in surprise. When he looked up, Alaya was watching him, her pale blue eyes wide. She was so innocent, she had no idea what he was planning, and he loved it.

Without warned he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, spreading her out in front of him. "Loke!"

"Shh," he held up a finger to his lips. "I'm already not allowed in here and the walls are thin. You don't want everyone to know what we're up to, do you?" He smiled wickedly at her as her mouth dropped in surprised.

Loke used his finger to feel down the sensitive skin. "What are you… ah!" Alaya cried out as he gave her a wide lick. Loke looked up at her, reminding her to keep quiet, as much as he wanted to hear her moans. However, it was almost just as sexy to watch her squirm, trying to hold back. He started to give her small licks, teasing.

Alaya panted. She supposed she had heard stories of people doing this, but of course she had never experienced it herself. Loke's fingers were talented but his tongue was divine. The heat from his mouth and the slick texture of his tongue made her slump against the shower wall. Had he not been holding her up, she would have melted onto the floor.

The hazel eyes watched her as he sucked on her clit, causing her to jolt in pleasure. One of her hands flew to her mouth to suppress the moan. He was right, the walls were really thin and she definitely didn't want her neighbors to hear anything, especially after surely waking them all with her nightmare.

Alaya hadn't even realized her eyes had shut. When she looked back down, Loke was still watching her. He was so sexy, she couldn't believe it. There was lust in his eyes, and his face looked so naked missing his blue tinted glasses. Loke's hair hung damp around his face and he just looked so raw. Alaya couldn't understand how a man could look so gorgeous and refined, especially while down on his knees.

Loke continued, working his tongue on her, driving away the nightmare and any bad memories from her brain. In fact, he drove all thoughts out of her head. His mouth felt so hot, even with the steaming water raining down on them, she felt the pleasure build inside her rapidly. It only took a matter of minutes before she felt herself quivering and when he slid a finger inside her, Alaya shattered. It took all of her self control not to cry out as the orgasm tore through her.

Loke didn't give her a chance to come down before he stood, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his hips, and thrust into her. The sudden fullness left her breathless. Alaya was sensitive from the orgasm and each stroke brought an almost too intense pleasure.

"God, you are still so tight..." Loke moaned into her ear. "You are so sexy… mmm… feel so amazing..." Loke seemed to be trying to suppress his own noises. His mouth descended on hers, devouring her in a rough kiss.

The angle he hit as he slammed into her nearly made her scream in pleasure. She was thankful that his mouth was over hers to muffle the noise that couldn't hold back. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she kissed him back just as passionately.

Alaya felt her whole body tense as another orgasm racked her body. Loke started to shake, his thrusts becoming more sporadic before she felt a hot wetness and a pulsing inside her.

When they both came down, Loke lowered her to a standing position slowly before leaning against the shower wall over her. "That was..." she started but Loke finished for her "hot."

"Yes." While she couldn't say it was something she ever even imagined, she would definitely want to try that again. "Loke, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I could do that to you all day long," he smirked.

Alaya blushed. "I meant for being here. Of course that was wonderful too."

"I will be here whenever you need me. I want to make you forget all of the painful things that happened and replace that pain with pleasure. I already need you Alaya, and I want you to need me too, and not just for this."

"I think I already do." Alaya thought about it. Ever since coming back to Fairy Tail, Loke has been consistently at her side. His presence was a sense of comfort that no one had given her before. She loved her friends, but not even they made her feel warm and safe. Perhaps this is what she should have been looking for all of this time, instead of centering around her dark past, preparing for the day she could kill the man who was responsible for what had happened to her. Perhaps had she found a way to continue life, things would be different. Perhaps she would be less of a monster, or over what had happened. Healed. Even after a short time with Loke she thought that maybe, just maybe, he was someone who could heal her, or at least help her.

With the short time with him between their friendship and now relationship, she already felt affected by him. Somehow, she wasn't sure what it would be like if all of this were to end, go back to the way things were before she came back to Fairy Tail. Looking at it now, it seemed like an empty life, and despite living alone for years by choice, imagining going back after this… it scared her. It scared her that after only a couple of weeks she was already so wrapped up in this, but it was the kind of scary that she wanted to pursue it. It was worth it rather than reverting to her dark and lonely lifestyle, falling deeper into the hole that _he_ had put her in. That man had stolen so much more from her than just the time at the facility.

He had taken away bits of her humanity, altered her mental state, broken her, changed her, and then even took years and years of her life away after the fact. Had she continued a normal life, she was sure she would have probably joined a guild, had friends, dated, maybe even had a child by now. She wouldn't be scared of her powers or accidentally killing someone, she wouldn't have the faces of the tortured teens burned into her memories, she wouldn't have a single goal of hunting someone down. There were so many things that would undoubtedly be different now. Her life had been thrown into chaos and destroyed. It felt like Loke had started to hand her pieces of what could be, and Alaya already desperately wanted to cling to them.

Loke leaned down and kissed her gently. His lips were soft and warm, offering comfort and security. "Feeling better?"

"Much better."

"I'm glad. I honestly was just planning to comfort you… I got a little carried away."

"I cant say I'm complaining."

Loke smiled. "I'm not either, though one of these days I will prove to you that I want you for more than sex."

"I believe you." Alaya honestly wouldn't have given Loke a chance had she not thought that some part of him cared for her, and with all of her baggage, she was sure if he didn't care he would have ran for the hills by now.

They both finished rinsing off and got out of the shower. Now that they were standing in the light without fear or lust hazing her mind, Alaya awkwardly covered herself with her towel. "Alaya, you're beautiful." Loke took the towel from her hands, dried her and then tossed it aside. Loke himself was shamelessly naked, but she supposed he was perfectly confident with his body.

Loke leaned over and gave her still bruised bite mark an affectionate lick and held her. Alaya heard the deep rumbling of purring and she couldn't help but smile. It seemed that once the wild lion was sated, the happy house cat came out, though she would never call him that to his face.

Loke reluctantly let her go to dress, and he started to pull his own clothes on. His shirt was a little rumpled from being tossed to the ground, but under his jacket no one would notice. Alaya put on her usual black clothes that hid away her lean body. Part of him was sad to see how self conscious she was about herself, but the other half of him definitely did not want anyone else to be looking at her.

The more time he spent with Alaya, the more he realize just how much the demons of her past still plagued her. At first glance she seemed like a – while incredibly talented – perfectly normal, bookworm of a wizard, but it seemed that her past affected her in every aspect. The scars hurt her self confidence, the memories terrorized her, the experiments changed her, and ultimately haunted her making her dedicated to training and perfecting her skills for the only goal she had for herself.

Yet, despite honing her magic, using it terrified her. Loke didn't quite understand why she was so hesitant to use it, her true magic anyway. Alaya seemed like the most in control person he had ever met, especially for the Fairy Tail guild that was full of people with hot tempers.

He also thought that Alaya simply had nothing to be self conscious over. She was beautiful with her mystifying blue eyes, deep red hair with the icy white tips. She was strong yet small and delicate, and cared deeply for her friends. The scars were surprising, and he'd always regret how he reacted the first time he had seen them, but not ugly. Loke hadn't been repulsed by them, just angry that someone had caused them. Each scar meant pain that she had endured, enough pain that had left a permanent mark on her pale skin.

Loke wanted to heal her scars, inside and out. He wanted to help put her at peace, even if it meant hunting down whichever man had hurt her, so she could live her life, preferably with him. There were still mysteries about her he had yet to unfold, such as her age and who exactly was responsible for her past. Part of him hoped that she really had stopped aging, well honestly more than part of him. A human's life was so short for an immortal like him and he couldn't imagine what it'd be like grow so close to her over her lifetime just to watch her die. He wholeheartedly wanted it to be true that somehow she had stopped aging.

Loke finished tying his red tie and poked his head into the bathroom. Alaya was standing in front of the mirror, brush in hand and an irritated look spreading across her face. Her usual wavy hair was now a mass of long wild curls. Loke walked behind her and pulled on a white tip gently, watching it spring up into a ringlet when he released it.

"I didn't realize you had such curly hair. It didn't get like this on our overnight date," Loke pointed out. In fact, while it had seemed a little more unruly, it hadn't been quite so curly.

"It does this every time my hair gets washed. I ran out of the potion I was using and now it wont cooperate." Alaya looked frustratedly into the mirror and tried in vain to use the brush to pull her curls back down into waves, but the ringlets only gave slightly.

"I like it," Loke commented. He ran his fingers through the soft strands, perfectly detangled after her obsessive brushing.

"It drives me crazy like this, gets in the way more than usual." Alaya grabbed a hair tie, and pulled the curls into a ponytail.

"I think it looks beautiful, but I quite like it this was too. This shows off the mark I gave you," Loke admired it in the mirror. He felt a little bad that he had bitten her so hard, especially when she was still so new to everything, but a part of him really liked seeing his mark on her, and the fact that others would see her mark and know that she was claimed.

Alaya blushed and covered it with her hand. "It's still embarrassing."

"Maybe next time I'll mark you in a place easier to hide, though I do like knowing that everyone can see that you are mine." Her blush deepened, her eyes wide. He loved having such a strong effect on her.

Alaya cleared her throat. "Um, are you ready to go?"

Loke gave her a quick kiss, enjoying the blush on her cheeks. "Yes, I will meet you out front, I don't think I want to risk running into your landlord." Loke decided to take the window as his exit, though it didn't feel the most dignified way for a lion to leave.

He waited out front, for Alaya, ignoring the curious gazes from Levy and Wendy. He was sure Alaya would want to give them her own answers. He doubted that she wanted to relive her nightmares, whatever they were. When Alaya did walk out the front doors, her bright smile was shining like nothing in the world had happened.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked, as soon as Alaya was at his side.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke everyone up. It was just a bad dream." Alaya's smile didn't fade even a little.

Levy looked unsure but nodded. "Alright, honestly we thought something had happened."

"No, I'm really fine. Wendy, would you like to join me for meditation?"

Wendy nodded enthusiastically, and they walked off to the woods. Loke hung back a little with Levy. "Is she really okay?"

"She is as okay as I think she's always been." Loke didn't believe that she was any worse than the night before, but she obviously wasn't fine either. Her past definitely haunted her, no matter how well adjusted she seemed on the outside.

Levy nodded and headed towards the guild. The sun was still just barely up and it was still early for too many people to be at the guild hall. Loke was sure most of who Alaya had woken had simply gone back to sleep. Luckily, it hadn't seemed like anyone had overheard them in the shower, or at least he hadn't sensed anyone paying them attention, then again, he had been pretty thoroughly distracted.


	18. Chapter 17: Rest

a/n: Thank you to everyone who had been following and favoriting the story! I've been having a lot of fun writing this and we are slowly but surely approaching one of the story arcs I had in mind for the story when I first started it out. I'm definitely trying to keep up a regular writing schedule, even though I've been running a bit behind, but I'm definitely trying to at least get a chapter out every week or so.

Chapter 17: Rest

Alaya kept herself quite busy over the next week taking a bunch of small jobs, getting some money together to try to move out of the girls dorm. Loke had accompanied her on all of them, along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza for a few. Most of the jobs had been in town or a neighboring town, and had required very little magic.

While Alaya liked helping people, she hardly got any alone time with Loke. Between living in a place where technically no boys were allowed, the near constant missions, and being surrounding by their friends, she and Loke only had alone time after everyone else had gone to bed. They usually spent that time lying in the woods, looking up at the sky talking about the past or about nothing at all. Usually it ended in heated make out sessions that Alaya always reluctantly pulled away from. While she was craving his touch, she wasn't quite brave enough to try anything out in the open, especially since they really weren't that far away from the guild or the girl's dorm.

Though only a week had passed, she ached to feel Loke's hands and mouth on her. For lack of a better way to put it, she was horny. Now that she had experienced what being together with Loke felt like, she found herself constantly thinking about it. If Loke's fingers lingered on her skin, she felt herself thinking back to what else his fingers had done. Every time Alaya would stare at any skin to skin contact, she would find Loke smirking as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was getting more excited to find her own place to live by the day.

One afternoon, they were eating lunch at the guildhall, sitting across from Lucy who was scribbling in her notebook. Alaya had her own notes sitting next to her, rereading what she had written over the last week in between each bite.

Lucy looked up from her notebook with a finger on her chin in thought, but her eyes paused on Loke. "Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale."

Alaya looked over at him. Now that she was really staring, he did look paler than usual. Actually, now that she thought about it, he had been in their world near constantly the past couple weeks, and pretty often ever since she had arrived. For a spirit with a contract, even for the leader of the celestial spirits, it must have been stretching his magic thin. It was true that Loke had made it much longer, but he was using his magic this time instead of relying on his rings, or relying on a celestial mage's magic to help either.

Alaya felt bad that she hadn't noticed before. She had been so distracted… no that didn't matter. She should have noticed. She had taken the time to study others in the guild after after starting a relationship with Loke, she had almost forgotten that him being there so often was draining him. Though pushing his limits would help strengthen his magic, too much and it would do more harm than good.

"She's right. I'm sorry Loke, I feel like this is mainly my fault."

"Of course not Alaya, I chose to be here."

Alaya frowned. She could really see it now, the lines around his eyes and mouth denoting how tired he was. "You should rest Loke." As much as she didn't want to lose more time with him, she definitely did not want to see him hurting for her sake.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Loke, really, you should rest." Loke looked at her, she could see the argument rising in his eyes, but he sighed and nodded. He pulled her close and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small blue orb with what looked like a button on the top. Loke handed it to her.

"If you need anything at all, or just want to talk to me, use this. Just press the top, and I'll be able to communicate with you. Of course, if you get into trouble with Lucy I'll be able to sense it." Alaya marveled at it. While she herself had traveled to the spirit world, she had never heard of a device that could communicate with someone in it. She was sure Loke had acquired it when he realized that eventually he would need to go back and rest for longer than an Earthland night.

Loke tipped her head backwards and kissed her right there in front of everyone in the guild. At first she tensed feeling everyone's eyes on them, but she couldn't help but melt into him. His warm lips were inviting and she craved him. The kiss quickly turned into something more heated. As Loke pushed his tongue into her mouth, she vaguely heard Elfman cheering something about being manly kissing in front of people, along with several other whoops and whistles. Alaya was vaguely aware of it all, but her head was spinning so quickly that she hardly even noticed any of it. Loke pulled back with a sly smile, though she could see in his hazel eyes he wasn't as unaffected has he let on, simply better at hiding it. Alaya herself was nearly panting, face flushed.

"I'll miss you, but I'll be back soon," Loke whispered.

"Make sure you get enough rest," Alaya said as her head slowly stopped spinning.

"Aw!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy was writing furiously, very possibly about the scene she had just witnessed.

Loke leaned away, moving to disappear back into the spirit world but seemed to have a second thought. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes and before Alaya could question it, he leaned in and bit down right over where her previous bite had just about finished healing. She let out a half yelp, half gasp as his teeth sunk into where her neck met her shoulder.

Without being in the heat of the moment, the bite actually did hurt quite a bit, but still seemed to have the same erotic effect on her as it did when he was thrusting inside her. She choked back a groan, now suddenly very aware of their audience. Loke gave it a tender lick as he released his teeth and the bite stung a bit, confirming that he had actually broken the skin a bit this time.

"You taste wonderful," he growled in her ear so only she heard. "There now people will see the mark while I'm gone," he said a little louder, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"Loke!" Alaya felt horribly embarrassed knowing a huge chunk of the guild just watched that and would now see the mark on her neck for at least the next week. She didn't really like the idea of people having an insight of their personal life, and Loke knew it. "I'll get you back for that." She wasn't really that angry, but she wasn't crazy about walking around with a big hickey/bite mark on her neck for everyone to see, especially if she took any more missions.

"Oh god, I hope so," Loke gave her a heated look before disappearing into gold light.

"I don't want to hear about what goes on between the two of you in the bedroom!" Gray yelled. Alaya looked down at the table mortified. She didn't want her friends to know what went on in the bedroom either.

"Wow, he bit you hard," Levy pointed out. Alaya covered it with her hand. There was a slight wetness under her fingers and when she pulled them away she saw a slight amount of blood. It seemed Loke was a bit more possessive than she anticipated.

"If he's disrespecting you…," Erza threatened.

"Ah, no it's okay. Just embarrassing."

"He's just like a big cat!" Happy cried out cheerfully.

Lucy thought to herself for a moment. "Well, he is Leo the lion after all."

"How much of a lion is he?" Mira asked, eyes sparkling.

The girls all seemed curious as the rest of the room seemed to lose interest. "Mira!" Alaya stood and mumbled something about taking care of the bite before hurrying off to the bathroom. Looking at it in the mirror, it appeared he had broken the skin and still managed to leave behind the start of a bruise, however there wasn't much of a speckled hickey. If anything it did look like an animal had bitten her, though of course now everyone knew that wasn't the case. Alaya sighed, but wasn't really angry. Loke was obviously comfortable in his sexuality, and she was just discovering hers. Hell, before Loke she couldn't say she ever really thought about it. Her mind had always been occupied with other thoughts. Loke had opened up a whole new world to her.

Alaya reached into her pocket and pulled out the shiny blue orb. Out of curiosity, she pressed the button. It only took a couple of seconds before the sphere glowed in her hand and she heard Loke's voice. "Need me already?"

She smiled. "Just checking to see if this works."

"Of course it does." Alaya was glad that Loke didn't seem completely out of reach now. Of course she could always go to the spirit world, but that seemed a little overly clingy when he was supposed to be resting.

"You know everyone is teasing me about that bite already."

"You're lucky I didn't take you right there on the table. I wanted to you know." Alaya about choked.

"You wouldn't!"

"Honestly? I'm tempted especially since we haven't had much alone time, but I don't think I want anyone else to see you like that. I don't want to share you."

Alaya shivered at the growl in his voice. Considering she went thirty some odd years without sex, going a week shouldn't really feel like such a long time, but it seemed like just about anything Loke did kept it on her mind.

"Alaya, I'm sorry I bit you so hard. I shouldn't have done that." His voice had lost it's growl and he actually did sound like he felt bad.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt really, much. You just left everyone wondering how much of a lion you are."

"Oh yeah? And what did you say?" Loke asked with amusement.

"I hid in the bathroom of course."

Loke laughed on the other end. "You are so innocent it's sweet, I feel like I'm corrupting you."

"You are, but I'm enjoying it." Alaya blushed at her own words, but it seemed easier to talk like this, or at least about this subject without being face to face.

"Good, because there are so many things I want to do to you," the growl returning to his voice again. Alaya gasped and felt her body already start to go hot. Loke groaned on the other end of the phone. "I think I should let you go before I go back there and take you in that bathroom for all of the guild to hear, because I would definitely make you scream."

Alaya was about to tell him that she wouldn't mind if he did, but she thought better of it. He was already looking pale before he left and transporting himself back here would take quite a bit of magic for him, not to mention she wasn't sure if she really wanted to have the entire guild listening to them in the bathroom, especially when the public bite had been embarrassing enough. "Alright," she said a little breathlessly.

"Call me whenever you need, or want. I'll be back soon," Loke said.

"Can you call me? Or does this thing only work one way?"

"I can call you as well. Would you like that?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then I'll call you tonight. Talk to you later Alaya."

"Talk to you later Loke." The glowing light faded and she knew the line had disconnected. She shook herself. She was acting like he was going off to war or something. Perhaps it was because she'd never done this before that she was acting like a school girl. Alaya wanted to get it together. She didn't want to act like a little girl, especially with someone who was as experienced as Loke.

He made her happy, which was something she wasn't sure she had ever felt. Sure she had felt content in her studies, but never happy. The whole thing still felt so surreal since it had only been a couple of weeks. It was still so new that she thought it could all just vanish. Alaya thought for sure that Loke would simply get bored with her after the novelty wore off.

Alaya pushed those thoughts aside. Even if it was temporary, Alaya would cherish feeling happy before going back to her goals and living in the empty void waiting for a chance to get back at _him_.

The week was strange without Loke. Even before the two of them had started dating, Loke had usually been by her side while helping others train or studying out of books while offering his own input. Alaya continued her week as usual but always expected to turn to see Loke standing there next to her, especially at her breakfasts with Wendy.

Alaya also picked up every job she could squeeze in and started browsing for places to live. She wanted alone time with Loke and honestly having her own space to set up her study. Every night like clockwork the little blue orb would start to glow, signaling a call from Loke. They would talk about their days, which Alaya felt bad that hers was usually pretty repetitive aside from the different missions ranging from pet finding, stopping thieves, and other little tasks easy for a wizard. Loke had his own responsibilities that Alaya hadn't realized he'd been putting off while spending time with her. Being the leader of the celestial spirits came with its own work that seemed to be keeping him busy.

Usually their conversation drifted to something more steamy. "You know I really want to take you in my bed one day," his voice low. Alaya really noticed over these long distance conversations just how sexy Loke's voice was. Just his voice was enough to make her flush. "I want to make you writhe in pleasure and scream my name in my domain," he growled.

A small moan escaped her lips as the blood rushed between her legs. Alaya was almost embarrassed but Loke kept talking in a low voice. "Mm, I love how you sound. I cant wait to have you all to my self. I didn't like that we had to keep quiet in the shower. I want to hear every moan and gasp you make. I want to taste every inch of your skin, use my tongue as I slide my finger inside you. I want you to tremble under me..."

"Loke," she moaned as she imagined the scene.

"God, Alaya I want you _now_. I _need_ you."

"I… I want you too," she whispered. She was still embarrassed to admit it out loud. The blue orb's glow faded and Alaya frowned. What a time to lose connection, which had never happened before. She waited a couple minutes for Loke to call back and when he didn't she got up to the bathroom. She needed to cool off after getting so hot and bothered talking to Loke. Alaya splashed some water on her face in the bathroom and took a couple of deep breaths. It seemed each night their conversation would take it up a notch. The night before Alaya had simply been restless and excited to get some along time with Loke again. Tonight though, she would have minded if he had been there to jump her.

When she returned to the bedroom she gasped when she saw a figure lounging on her bed. Realizing it was Loke she relaxed again. Her broken window was open and he stretched out like a cat, watching her. His eyes had a slight reflective sheen in the dark and had a slight predatory look to them that made her shiver.

Loke wasn't his usual put together self. He wasn't wearing his jacket and his tie hung loosely around his neck, his shirt unbuttoned revealing his collar bones and the top of his muscled chest. He was still a bit pale, but overall he was looking a lot better than he had been when he left. His appearance made him look wild and sexy. Loke raised his hand and crooked a finger, motioning for her to join him.

Alaya walked over like she was in a trance. It felt like longer than a week that she had seen him, but she still didn't want him to hurt because of her. "You should be resting," she managed even as she climbed into bed with him.

"I need you," he growled.

"You're not supposed to be in the dorm," she added halfheartedly. Alaya didn't want him to go, but she didn't want to push things.

"I'll be gone before anyone knows." Loke pulled her down on top of him and his lips crashed into her. The kiss was passionate and hungry. His tongue thrust into her mouth, dominating her. "God I've missed you," he moaned between kisses.

"I've missed you too." Loke kissed down her neck, pausing to lick the healing bite that he had left before going to the spirit world to rest. It was still a little sensitive and Alaya gasped in slight pain as he sucked on it, but the slight pain only added to the pleasure.

With the grace of a lion, Loke flipped them so he was over her. He tore open his own shirt and tossed it aside. Alaya started to fumble with her own shirt but Loke grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Loke ripped her night shirt from her and started to kiss the exposed skin hungrily. Gone was the collected man in the suit, this was the beast inside.

As Alaya writhed under his lips as they teased and nipped at sensitive spots. His eyes had a predatory gleam to them and his grip on her wrists were firm, unmoving. She gasped as he took a nipple in her mouth, arching her back and pulling against the hand holding her.

Then, a funny feeling started to sweep through her, smothering the passion. Alaya's heart started to race as she started to recognize the feeling as fear. Her vision started to tunnel and Loke's touches felt distant like layers were being added between them. "Loke..." And then, just like that, he was gone.


	19. Chapter 18: Burned

a/n: I just wanted to update and say I have finally made some real progress in writing this story (I've got a few chapters written ahead of what I've posted) so I'm really excited for everyone to read it! Also, thanks for the feedback and keeping up with this story for so long!

Chapter 18: Burned

The dark bedroom vanished before her eyes, yet she was still restrained. However, instead of Loke's hand binding her wrists, it was a metal cuff. She was stretched out on a cold table and she started to panic. What had happened?

Was Loke really just someone she had imagined to cope with what was happening to her? Everything had seemed so real… now it all seemed so far away as if none of it had ever really existed. Had she just hallucinated everything? It wouldn't be the first time she had, although it would be the first time she imagined a boyfriend. However, with the hard table pressed against her back and the metal biting at her wrists, Magnolia was far away. How long had she been out to imagine all of those years outside of this place?

Alaya was surrounded by men in medical masks. A few of them had different syringes full of sickly colored liquids, others held clipboards, others monitored machines, some were preparing scalpels. Alaya tried to scream in terror, knowing the pain that was coming her way. Perhaps that's why she had checked out. She erupted plasma from her hands, trying to melt the metal holding her to the table, yet there was no give. The metal didn't weaken, nor could she phase her way through it.

Alaya couldn't understand. She should have been able to melt the metal, or phase through to escape. She pushed out her energy, trying to engage someone. It was a stretch to try to connect with someone without first touching them, but she was desperate, however it was like she couldn't sense them even in the room. Had they drugged her with something to dull her magic? It made sense. Now that she had been strengthened so much, her captors had to keep her weak in order to contain her. It was the norm to be in a fog.

Alaya sent a surge energy, knowing that all metal had its melting point. She could melt bullets with a force field, why not this table? It was like nothing was happening. Alaya pushed out her energy again, trying anything she could to put a stop to the men testing on her, but eventually only sensed one. As she took control, a voice echoed in her head. She vaguely recognized it. She screamed her energy to make the man stop, cause pain, anything to prevent what was happening, but as she looked frantically around the room, none of the men seemed affected by this. In fact, they paid no attention to her at all. Her magic hadn't touched any of them. A hopeless feeling fell over her.

"Alaya!" The voice sounded more clearly now, ringing through her head. "Come back to me Alaya," it said softly. The voice was kind and warm. None of the had ever doctors spoke like this, not even the ones that looked at her with pity in their eyes. "Alaya, stay with me," it encouraged.

"Loke?" the name came back to her. Where was he? What happened? Alaya looked around the room again, but saw no sign of the ginger hair. Was she starting to hallucinate again?

"That's it Alaya, come back," he said, his voice sounding closer this time. It was in her ear instead of in her head.

The white room started to fade, the doctors started to blink out of existence. Alaya watched the bizarre scene, though admittedly it wouldn't be the strangest thing she'd ever imagined. As the lab disappeared, the dark dorm room came back into view slowly. Loke was in front of her, his hazel eyes full of concern. Alaya relaxed, letting her head fall into his shoulder. She hadn't imagined escaping or Loke. He was here, it had just been a flash back, just a very real flashback.

"There you are," his voice soothed her, but something was off. Alaya pulled back to look at him. His was paler again and when she looked at him, she saw deep scorch marks across his chest. The hand that had been holding her wrists was horribly burned.

"Loke!" The burns were really bad. Her plasma could be worse than fire, especially if she was having a flash back. "What have I done to you?"

"It's okay," he assured her.

"No, it's not. I could have killed you… I took control of you," she remembered. "I hurt you while I was in control," she remember intentionally causing pain to his body when finally taking over. She had been trying to defend herself but instead of controlling one of the doctors, she had hijacked Loke and hurt him.

"But you heard me after you took over."

Had she gone farther than just causing pain, she could have stopped his heart while hijacking his body. She could have burned him even more severely. "I could have killed you," the horror dawned on her.

"I'm okay. What happened? What set you off?"

"I couldn't move my wrists…. It was like being tested on..."

Loke touched her face. "Now we know. No binding or restraining."

"Loke I hurt you! Lay down," she turned so he was laying on his back. The burns really were bad. Loke let her examine him. "I'm so sorry..." She wished she was normal, had control. Normal people wouldn't have done this.

"It's okay. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have tried to hold you down. I know you have a difficult past."

"That's not an excuse. Just because someone has a rough past doesn't give them the right to hurt someone else, especially someone they care about."

"Alaya, you didn't mean it..."

She cut him off. "I did mean it. I tried to hurt you on purpose because I didn't see you there, I saw someone else. The only miracle was I didn't go straight for trying to kill you." Alaya gingerly picked up his hurt hand and started to heal. The burn must have been excruciating, though Loke made no noise of pain.

"What did you see?"

Alaya flinched, but she couldn't hide it from him after hurting him like this. "I was strapped to a table, my wrists about my head. There were doctors or scientist around me, about to start another one of their experiments. They used to inject me with different chemicals or potions, I'm not really sure. I tried to melt the bar on my wrists but I couldn't escape," which explained why Loke's hand had been so badly hurt, "and then I tried to take over the scientists but I couldn't. Eventually I guess I must have hijacked you and… I'm so sorry Loke."

After his hand was healed, he cupped her cheek. "Alaya, I'm not even a little angry. It's okay, I forgive you and I'll be sure that whatever we do in the future wont freak you out. I got a little carried away and I thought it was kind of sexy to dominate over you like that, but then you went stiff and stopped moving, your eyes started to glow and I knew something was off."

Alaya started to heal the scorch marks on his chest, which weren't quite as bad, but still would have sent most to a hospital. Alaya took the hand on her cheek and held it. She hated her powers and what she was. She was a monster who couldn't control herself. She had simply gotten lucky and not killed anyone she cared for yet, which was another reason why she didn't get so close to people. Perhaps it would be best if she went to live in solitude again, but she didn't think she was strong enough to walk away from Loke.

Alaya kissed the palm of his hand, then kissed around to his knuckles and fingers. His skin no longer had any sign of what had happened, but she knew she wouldn't forget. She would never forget this. She would have to work harder to keep this from happening, keep a stronger check on her powers.

She kissed each one of his fingers, trying to make up for what she had done. When she looked back up at him, the hazel eyes were watching her, a slight glint of feline shifting in them. "I know that this may be inappropriate but that is turning into a huge turn on."

A weak smile spread across her lips. After they sexy long distance conversation, he had come all the way here to meet her and she had definitely killed the mood. Alaya kept kissing his hand. She got an idea, but it took a bit for her to build up the courage to try it and even then she had no idea if this was something sexy. She kissed down his slender pointer finger and when she got to the tip, she flicked her tongue over it.

Alaya looked back over at Loke, who's eyes were locked on her. She did it again and he growled. She took that to mean he liked it and then took the tip of his finger in her mouth. Loke hissed in pleasure.

Alaya took his finger deeper into her mouth and ran her tongue over the skin. "You know doing that you don't seem so innocent," he growled.

"It was just an idea."

"It's sexy." Alaya leaned down and kissed him. This kiss wasn't as passionate and hungry as it had been earlier, but there was a slow build of heat behind it. The kiss set her body back on fire with the same craving rushing back through her body. Alaya decided it was her turn to give Loke pleasure, especially after causing him pain.

She started to kiss down his neck, feeling more clumsy than when Loke kissed her, but she really wanted to try. Her teeth grazed his neck and he groaned. She wasn't quite brave enough to bite down, but one day she wanted to return the favor since he seemed to enjoy it. Alaya continued to trail kissed down his muscled chest, feeling the now flawless skin. Loke watched her closely moaning when her hands brushed over his nipples. It was becoming obvious to her that she had no idea what to do when left to her own devices, but she was enjoying exploring him.

Alaya had a goal in mind, she just had to build herself up to it. Her tongue licked the valleys of his abs. His skin was smooth and tasted just like he smelled, vanilla spice and musk. She met the top of his pants and looked nervously up at him. Loke's eyes widened when he started to realized what she was doing. Alaya pressed as kiss to the bulge through the fabric of his pants. Loke moaned, his hips moving up in response.

Thankfully, his belt was already off, which meant one less buckle she had to fumble with. Her fingers felt awkward all of a sudden while trying to unbutton his pants. Finally the button slipped through the hole and she was able to unzip his pants without much difficulty. His erection strained up under his boxers and his scent was stronger here, much more male, but it still, to her surprise smelled good. It still smelled like him.

Alaya pulled down his boxers and his full length sprang up impressively. "Um, I've never done this before, so bear with me," Alaya said nervously. Loke opened his mouth to respond, but only a groan came out as she wrapped her lips around the head.

Alaya was sure that Loke was definitely not a stranger to getting a blow job, but she honestly had no idea where to start. Her tongue ran over the ridges, exploring him. She tried to take him deeper in her mouth but as he hit the back of her throat her gag reflex started to react.

"Easy," Loke said gently. "Just take what you can, don't choke yourself."

Alaya blushed at her inexperience. She obviously had heard bits and pieces of how to give blow jobs from listening to Cana and Mira talk about them, but actually trying to put the stories into action was much different than she pictured. Cana had bragged about taking men into her throat but Alaya didn't think she was quite at that skill level without gagging all over him. She tried to remember what else she had heard.

Loke had not expected Alaya to be doing _this_. He knew she was inexperienced and while some girls had been quick to go down on him, many women he had encountered would have been happy enough to not bother with it. He figured with Alaya's inexperience she wouldn't try something like this on her own, at least not yet, not that he was about to complain.

He had gotten blow jobs before from both women and men over the course of his long life, but this was different. The fact that it was Alaya with him this time made him shudder. Her mouth was so hot and wet that it took all of his self control not to thrust into her mouth. Loke moaned as he felt her tongue gently running over him. He was sure that she wasn't aware that her gentle exploring was driving him wild.

Alaya took him deeper again, this time stopping before she could gag and took him in her hand. After a second she started to stroke the length she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand and Loke clenched his fists in the sheets. Knowing it was Alaya doing these things to him… he about lost it when she started to suck on him.

Loke pulled her up. "I'm sorry..." she started.

"Don't apologize," he growled. "I need you now." He hadn't pulled her off because he hadn't been enjoying it, he simply didn't want this to end with her mouth. He had come here to take her and that need had surged, and he needed her now.

What he really wanted to do was flip her under him again and slam into her until she lost control, but he didn't want to push her after just coming out of a flashback. For tonight, he'd let her stay in control. It was rare for Loke to give up his position of power, he liked being the dominant one.

Loke kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, tasting a slight bitterness of himself in her mouth. Alaya lowered herself onto him without breaking the kiss. They groaned as he started to enter the tight heat. Loke grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Alaya cried out, thankfully muffled by his mouth still on hers, they were still in the girls dorm after all. He realized that it had been awhile since they've been able to do this when she felt him tense around him and saw her face scrunch in discomfort. Loke slowed down, letting her readjust to his size, moving only slightly. He felt guilty having rushed her, giving in to the lust, hurting her. Loke caressed her cheek tenderly, held her while kissing her face softly.

When Alaya started to relax and move with him, Loke guided her hips on top of him, teaching her how to move, while thrusting in underneath her. He loved feeling her quivers and hearing her gasps, watching her slowly come apart on top of him. As she got more confident and her breathing got heavier, Loke felt her tilt her hips, testing new angles until they both moaned at one that stroked her just right.

Loke let his hands wanders over her stomach and back, gently tweaking her nipples. Alaya arched her back in pleasure. It was such an erotic sight, he groaned. In the pale glow of the moonlight, Alaya looked like an angel lit in silver. It took his breath away.

"Loke..." she whimpered. He could feel her trembling, her muscles tightening around him, she was close. He felt his own muscles start to tense as his release drew nearer.

"It's okay, Alaya, let go," he moaned. Loke started to thrust into her, Alaya's hands dived into his hair, fisting the strands tightly and holding her forehead against his. She gasped and moaned as her body started to shake and clench.

Whatever control Loke was holding on to broke as her muscles milked him. Loke let out a feral growl as he gushed into her shuddering. They held each other, riding waves of ecstasy until the last shattering wave. Alaya collapsed on top of him, as they panted heavily. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, wrapped in each others' arms. Loke wanted to stay like this forever.

What had been a passionate visit had turned into something more intense. He wasn't casually dating her, or hooking up with her. She trusted him with her issues, trusted him in general. Loke cared for her more than any other girl he had encountered, no matter what demons plagued her. He just wanted her, all of her.

Alaya's whole body felt at peace. She felt blissfully safe wrapped in his warm arms. It was a feeling she never wanted to let go of. She hugged him tightly and felt his arms tighten around her. She simply couldn't believe this man still wanted her, even after rejecting him, all of her baggage, her inexperience, hurting him… he was still here.

When she looked up at him, his eyes held an intensity that she'd never seen before. Loke pressed a kiss to her lips and met her gaze again. They said nothing, simply laid there in each others' arms. They laid like that for awhile before sleep started to weigh heavy on her eyes. "Sleep Alaya," Loke whispered, placing feather light kisses on her head.

When Alaya awoke, Loke had gone and a note was left in his place. She felt her heart sink a little waking to an empty bed. Now that she thought about it, she had yet to wake up to Loke still next to her and it hurt a little bit.

 _Alaya, I'll be back in a couple days. I went back to the spirit world to finish recovering. I'm sorry to leave before you woke up, but I'll make it up to you. I'll call you later, yours, Loke._

Alaya frowned a little but shook it off. She didn't want to be clingy and had Loke got caught in here they both would have gotten in trouble. Loke also did need to finish recovering back to full strength, and after her attack on him last night he could probably do with some more rest. She winced remembering having lost herself to a flashback and horribly burning him. Had he not been an immortal spirit who had probably lived through many worse injuries, things could have gone very differently last night.

As Alaya shifted off the bed, the rest of last night came to mind as she felt a soreness between her legs. Well, at least not all of last night had gone horribly. She felt positively addicted to Loke. It was something she never thought she'd ever feel for someone, especially so strongly. All of her years of life, thoughts like this had simply never crossed her mind. Now that Loke had seemed to have invaded her life she had trouble concentrating on anything else. Of course, as much as this new relationship had her feel like she was walking on clouds, not to mention making her see stars, she knew things would probably not stay so perfect. This week of Loke needing to recover in the spirit realm was just a taste of obstacles to overcome. No matter what he said, she still also found it hard to believe that Loke had completely abandoned his playboy ways. Surely, eventually, when the novelty wore off, she would not be enough for him.

Alaya tried to shake the darker thoughts. That would be a bridge she would cross when they got to it, and hopefully she wouldn't be crushed too badly. For now, things were wonderful and she was going to take advantage of this for as long as she could.


	20. Chapter 19: Rematch

a/n: I know this chapter is a couple days late. This weekend has been a little bit crazy and the night I usually set aside to edit I simply was overbooked with things to do. Anyway thanks for all the support! I'm really excited since we are nearing the chapters with the story arc I've had planned for awhile now.

Chapter 19: Rematch

On the second day since Loke had returned to the spirit world, Alaya sat in the guild reading through old books she had found in the library with Freed and Levy. Alaya really wanted to retrieve some of her books from home now that she seemed to have made Fairy Tail and Magnolia more of a permanent home than she first anticipated.

Natsu burst through the guild doors, a grin on his face. "I want a re-match!" he declared, striding up to Alaya. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on! This time I'm gonna be ready for you!"

Alaya tucked a bookmark into the book and turned to give Natsu her full attention. She had honestly been a bit hesitant to use her magic at all after burning Loke, but with a second thought perhaps working off some of her built up magic energy would be for the best. "Alright."

Natsu beamed holding flaming fists in the air. "Let's do this!"

"Not in the guild hall!" Erza shouted at them.

"Yes ma'am!"

Alaya followed Natsu out of the guild hall and into a bit of a clearing. A small audience gathered around to watch as well. Natsu took up a fighting stance, hands burning already. Natsu looked at Alaya irritated that she seemed to just be standing there.

"Do you need a warm up or something?"

"No, take your best shot." While Alaya may not have outwardly changed, she was focusing on Natsu, picking up a read on his energy and watching it closely. She could see his energy surging around, concentrating in his fists. She didn't plan on going on the offensive with any of her teammates, not seriously anyway. She used these little skirmishes to evaluate herself, watch for windows in which, if it were a real fight, would be the best time to attack.

With that, Natsu charged at her with incredible speed. It didn't make a difference though. In a blink of an eye she phased out of the way, feeling the warm air as he charged past her. Time moved slowly and she watched him. Right there she would have made contact if her chose. Right then she could have hijacked him with ease and it would have been over for him. If she came into contact with a person's magical energy, she could invade it and control it, though as she trained she was beginning to believe that if she focused, she could push her own energy out to snag a hold of someone at a distance, however she simply did not want to test it out for fear of seriously hurting someone.

Natsu spun on his heel and charged again, fists burning hotter this time. Alaya phased behind him and sent out a slight plasma shot, knocking him to the ground, but not hurting him. Natsu fumed, jumping to his feet and blowing a stream of fire in her direction. This time she held her hands up, her plasma forming a shield that stopped the fire mid air. Alaya shifted her focus and allowed the heat of the fire to be absorbed through the barrier and up her arms.

As the extra energy flooded through her, Alaya felt a familiar rush, but only fired shot of her plasma in his direction. Natsu dodged them running at her for another attack, this time when she tried to phase away, his fire singed her shoulder. Her passiveness in the fight had made her slightly too slow.

Alaya turned her focus back fully on Natsu, blocking out any noise from the crowd of their fellow guild members cheering them on. The more Alaya simply dodged Natsu's attacks, the angrier he got. While he may not always seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, he was surprisingly perceptive when it came to things like battle.

"Come on! Fight me!" He yelled, panting after chasing her back and forth.

"Make me," she said simply. This infuriated him and lashes of fire whipped around him from his hands. Finally the elaborate attack made Alaya have to try a little harder to dodge his attack, phasing and jumping out of the way. Natsu didn't let up, he kept the onslaught of fire attacks going, keeping her moving. Alaya definitely felt out of practice, though she wasn't having trouble with his attacks, had she not been able to use the phasing abilities that had given her the name Ghost, she realized she may have been in trouble.

Of course, she still wasn't fighting on the offensive, and the longer it went on, the angrier Natsu got. His flames became hotter and stronger, the attacks more extreme. He was trying to draw out more of Alaya's power, but she was scared to actually attack him. She didn't want to hurt her fellow teammate and friend.

"Come on! Alaya it's what we do! We fight and train together! You cant hold back forever!" Natsu charged both hands and slammed them together, creating a large fireball that he hurled at her. Alaya pushed out her force field again, except this time she cranked up the energy. The fireball was stopped in it's tracks and overwhelmed by her plasma. She didn't stop it there though. If Natsu really wanted a real spare with her, she'd give it to him and hope to god she could control the power enough to keep it a friendly spar.

Alaya pushed the energy out like a small nova. She kept it focused in Natsu's direction as to not hurt any onlookers, and when it made contact she could feel Natsu's direct energy. He grunted as it knocked him down and pushed him backwards, burning as it went. Before he could stand. Alaya teleported over him, invading his energy.

Natsu seemed to realize what was happening and fought it. He sent more fire at her but she used it against him. Her control on his magic made it burst as it left his hands, damaging him instead. Each attack he tried was simply turned on himself. Alaya sent another blast of her plasma at him, not hot enough to cause any real damage, but enough force to crater him into the ground.

Loke had heard through his key that Alaya had accepted the challenge Natsu had called out. He always felt a little guilty when he overheard Lucy and her surrounding through the key, but he couldn't help but pay attention when Natsu had called attention to Alaya. He had planned on coming back to the human world that night anyway to surprise Alaya, a few hours early wouldn't hurt him.

He watched Alaya face off against Natsu. The fight was very one sided with Natsu doing almost all of the attacking and Alaya simply moving out of the way. Her phase really did look like the twitching in and out of reality of a ghost in a horror movie. Loke could see the second that Alaya had actually initiated her magic when her eyes went from the pale blue to an ethereal blue glow.

Natsu attempted to goad her into attack, but Alaya simply refused. After having more of a glimpse of her power, Loke realized just how little Alaya was doing in terms of her real power. He watched as Natsu flew by her again and again and Loke knew that if Alaya really wanted to, she could take control of him and incapacitate him instantly. She never did though, only the occasional plasma shot.

Loke watched Natsu get angrier unleashing stronger and stronger attacks. The lion in him wanted to protect his mate, but the logic in him told him that she hardly needed it, not that he thought Natsu would actually really hurt Alaya anyway.

Finally, Natsu's attacks seemed to draw Alaya out. He wasn't sure if it was Natsu's words or the strength of his attacks that finally got Alaya to attack, but Alaya pushed her power out and hit Natsu hard. While the rest of the guild gasps at seeing this magic, Loke knew Alaya was severely holding back. Knowing this attack could level an entire building with ease, watching it push out in one direction and simply knock Natsu down with minimal damage seemed like a gentle push.

In a blink, Alaya stood over him and Loke recognized what she was doing. Natsu's own eyes started to glow blue and Loke wondered what Alaya was planning. From what she had said, this was something that made her incredibly uncomfortable since it gave her so much power over the person's life. Loke watched as she used Natsu's attacks against him. She wasn't invading him like she had done to Loke. Natsu obviously still had basic control over his body, his sight, and was most likely not in any pain or having any other senses taken over.

With a final blast, Natsu was pushed into a crater and the fight was over. Alaya pulled back and while Natsu was dazed, he smiled. "That was awesome! You can take over other people's magic? And that explosion..."

"I can do a lot more than that when I hijack someone," she said, helping Natsu to his feet. Alaya got congratulations and compliments on her magic as the guild gathered closer. People asked her about her magic, not having seen anything quite like it before. She answered most questions vaguely, not going into the darker details of her magic, but giving her teammates a better idea of her abilities. Everyone seemed to have a greater respect, especially knowing that along with her unique magic, she could preform most other magic as well, such as fire or air.

Loke approached her and Alaya's face immediately lit up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, causing the crowd to whoop and eventually start to disperse. Loke was only distracted from her sweet flavor when he detected a scent besides the singed clothing. It was distinctly hers, but stronger with a slight metallic scent.

With some effort, he pulled away and examined her. "You're hurt."

"Natsu got a lucky shot."

Natsu, who was dirty and a bit beaten looking smiled at that. "Next time I'll get more than that!"

Loke glared at him and then pulled Alaya over to a bench in front of the guild. Locating the injuring on her left shoulder and upper arm, he pulled the sleeve gently aside to get a better look. "You got burned, we should treat this."

Alaya pulled his hands away and kissed him again. "I'm fine, it's not nearly as bad as..." Alaya choked on her words. Not as bad as the burns he had. Loke kissed away her sudden horror.

"I'm fine, and you sparred with Natsu with your magic and he's fine."

Alaya frowned. "I suppose so."

"I could tell you were really holding back though. After what you showed me, you really went easy on him."

"Of course, I didn't want to actually hurt him but he wanted a fight."

Loke smiled at her. He wasn't sure how he saw herself as a monster when she was so cautious of hurting her friends. She cared so much for them that she didn't even want to try using her magic on them, even though it was a pretty regular occurrence for the members of Fairy Tail to duke it out until everyone was bruised on the floor and furniture had been broken. Loke had participated in a few of these brawls himself. He hoped, with time, that Alaya would start to relax.

"I missed you," he whispered pulling Alaya closer again. The trip back to the spirit world definitely left him feeling more refreshed, and he had gotten some things done and even had a chance to catch up a bit with some of his spirit friends, but he wished Alaya had been by his side. He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the warmth that spread across his skin.

Alaya sighed, melting into him. He reveled in the feel of her against him. Loke loved that she had picked him to trust and be able to relax with. While he had definitely had plenty of experience with dating and kissing, it had never been like this. Even the few people he had grown to love over his long life, it had never felt like this.

Loke couldn't even begin to describe it. It had all started with fascination over her. When he had heard that a human had come to the spirit world he had been curious, even though he hadn't met her until years later, the interest had never died. Most humans simply didn't just travel to the spirit world on a whim, they generally couldn't even if they wanted to. When he did finally meet her, there was an immediate attraction, the red hair and pale eyes had enchanted him, and her full lips drew his eye, but it was more than that. Her power intrigued him along with her passion for magic, whether it be helping others grow stronger or studying it herself. It drew him to her side, offering his help when he could but usually just watching her work, transfixed.

Loke couldn't honestly say that he had ever been so fascinated with anyone else before. Previously, if he was interested, he'd make his move, and he was usually smooth enough to get the result he wanted. Hell, even Lucy, who he would protect and found precious didn't hold a candle to Alaya.

However, he didn't move on her, not initially. She was more difficult for him to figure out than most women. Alaya was friendly with her guild mates, and looked happy to be included, but aside from that, she was completely closed off socially. She hadn't really talked about herself, not in great detail, and she always wore this smile. It was beautiful when it touched her eyes in a genuine gesture, but when it didn't, Loke could almost see the wall the smile formed. It only made him more intrigued.

He had started to pay closer attention to how she acted around others. Usually she seemed at ease, but never more than friendly, even with other men in the guild who Loke knew had noticed her. She had blushed when he had kissed her hand when they had met but since then she almost seemed to have no visible reaction to Loke even when he did try to flirt.

It wasn't until he had been injured in that mission that he had been able to get a real reaction out of her. After that, he realized he did have an effect on her, and he wanted to make his move. Even after being rejected, he hadn't wanted to give up. There was just something different about her. Kissing her set his blood on fire and made his head spin. It made him feel like some teenager, despite his experience.

Now that she was his, the feeling had only intensified. He hadn't started to lose interest in her like he had with others. Instead, he only wanted more of her. He wanted to know more about her, _wanted_ her all of the time. Being away from her for the past week or so had been near torture for him. Even the brief visit a couple of nights ago hadn't been enough. He hated leaving but he knew the extra rest in his own realm would mean he could spend more time with her when he returned.

As he pulled away from Alaya's soft lips, he stared at her. Loke was sure he loved this woman in his arms, but he didn't want to scare her away. They hadn't been dating long after all and he worried that she was still skittish when it came to the relationship.

"Let's get that shoulder healed."

"Oh, right."

After Wendy healed her burn, everyone went into town for lunch. Despite walking hand in hand with Loke, his fan girls swarmed, somehow separating them. Alaya looked on in jealousy as he smiled charmingly. However, he turned the girls down pulled Alaya over for a kiss in front of them. Not just a peck either, a deep passionate kiss, claiming her in front of everyone. Alaya could only hold on to his shoulders as her knees started to give way.

The fan girls all grumbled but left before Loke finished the kiss with a soft bite. "Only you," he said before grabbing her hand and continuing to walk after their friends. Alaya was flustered by the sudden attack, but she couldn't help but feel a little smug. Despite all of his admirers, Loke had claimed _her_.

As they all sat down in the restaurant, Alaya was reminded of something. "Oh! I found a house," she said, pulling out an old fashion key. "It's old and a little small, but I can afford it and it's in the woods. I thought it was perfect."

Loke's eyes lit up. "I look forward to seeing it," he leaned in closer, "and taking advantage of the privacy," he whispered. Alaya shivered.

"Bleh, get a room," Natsu made a face at them. Alaya blushed furiously while Loke just laughed, unphased. Loke kept his hand on her thigh throughout the meal, every once in awhile trailing his fingers higher up Alaya's leg. As much as she tried to pay attention to the conversation going on at the table, but the movements of Loke's fingers distracted her. She could feel her skin get hot every time his fingers slid higher, completely losing track of what her friends were saying.

Alaya stole a glance over at Loke who seemed completely oblivious to what he was doing to her, looking fully absorbed in the conversation. Loke noticed her eyes and smirked at her, moving his fingers up higher.

Loke smiled watching Alaya's face flush. At first, he hadn't really intended to do anything, he simply liked the idea of casually claiming her with his hand on her leg. Moving his hand had been an unconscious action, though after they had received their drinks, Loke had noticed Alaya had tensed, her scent changing ever so slightly.

He loved how sensitive she was, and after noticing that no one would be able to see his hand with where they were seated, so long as he wasn't obvious about it, he could tease her a little more. Loke figured Natsu may be able to smell her, since he could already smell the hormones rising in her himself, but if Natsu was smart, he'd keep his mouth shut.

Loke only vaguely listened to the conversation going on at the table, only really making sure that they went unnoticed by their friends and possibly the restaurant staff. While it was fun to tease and play, Loke didn't want to humiliate Alaya.

He felt her eyes on him as he traced up her thigh a bit higher, moving his finger tips inward, but she didn't stop him. Loke smirked and finally let his finger tips brush lightly over the apex of her thighs. Alaya jumped under his touch, attracting curious looks from their friends around the table.

Loke moved his finger tips back down her thigh and listened to Alaya stutter out a lame excuse. Natsu gave them a grossed out look, scrunching his nose, but said nothing to give them away. After the conversation returned to something about another guild getting into trouble, Loke started to move his fingers again, moving slower this time.

Alaya's muscles tensed in anticipation, but Loke gave her time to prepare this time. Moving slowly, Loke moved his fingers back up her thigh. When he made contact, her reaction was much less noticeable this time, and thankfully their friends seemed engrossed enough in their conversation not to have noticed.

The heat radiated off of her, but the fabric of her pants limited his access. Loke made a mental note to try to himself to ask Alaya to pick up some skirts so perhaps they could try something like this again one day. He liked the idea of Alaya in a skirt or a dress. She had looked amazing in the one she had borrowed from Lucy, though he thought he would have even more of a problem keeping his hands off of her if she walked around in the skimpy clothes Lucy wore all of the time.

When Loke started to move his fingers against her, Alaya bit her lower lip. Loke watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was trying her hardest to look cool and casual, but he could see a flush appearing on her cheeks, and a mixed look of anxiety and lust in her eyes. Her hormone levels spiked as his fingers moved and the scent hit him like a wave. The beast in him started to claw at his insides.

"Loke are you okay?" Lucy asked, pulling his attention away from Alaya.

"Fine." He glanced around the table and though Alaya hadn't really touched her food, Loke didn't want to wait anymore. He put money down for their share of food and pulled Alaya up. "We actually have to get going," he said and started hurrying towards the door before anyone could really question them.

"Loke, where are we going?" Alaya asked as they made it out the door.

"Somewhere more private." Loke didn't stop until they were at the edge of town. He pushed Alaya up against a tree, not really hidden, but it was better than in the middle of the restaurant, and claimed her mouth with his.

Alaya gasped and clung to his jacket. The kiss was fast and passionate, not like what he had planned. Loke had really wanted to slow things down and had spent the last two days in the spirit world planning a kind of chocolates and flowers kind of night with her. The last couple of times ended up being rushed in the passion, and Loke wanted a night where he could slow it down, savor her. Obviously he hadn't been able to contain himself. He hadn't even made it through the afternoon with his hands to himself, let alone keeping it slowed down.

Loke ground his hips into her and they both groaned. "Loke, wait!"

He growled in response and started to kiss down her neck.

Alaya felt her head whirling around, only vaguely aware of the sounds of the town in the distance. They weren't _really_ hidden behind the tree, and they weren't really that far away from where people were walking around outside. As Loke's teeth grazed her collar bone and his hands started to push her shirt up, she pushed him away again.

"Loke, lets go to the house," she managed to pull out the key from her pocket.

Loke finally released her from the tree. "Show me the way."

Alaya led him down the path deeper into the woods, past the guild hall. Her knees were shaking from the sudden attack and arousal. Her heart raced as they neared the house. It wasn't like this was their first time, but walking there built the excitement. Usually their romps had been in the moment, they had never had to wait for it before, and every step built the anticipation.

The dirt path narrowed and Loke took advantage of the cover, pulling her closer and kissing her neck again. Alaya sighed into him, feeling the heat build all over again. "We're… almost there," she breathed. He growled again in frustration, but let her keep walking.

The path opened into a small clearing in the trees where the small wooden cabin sat. Alaya fumbled with the key as Loke wrapped his arms around her waist. It took her three times to get the key in the keyhole and another two times to actually unlock the door as Loke's lips busied themselves on her neck and ear.

When the door finally swung open to reveal the cozy yet sparsely decorated cabin, Alaya awkwardly waved her hand towards the living room and dining nook. "This is… oh," Alaya didn't have time to show Loke around before he turned her around and pushed her up against the front door.

Loke had already stripped off his jacket and tie and undone the buttons on his shirt with speed that Alaya wondered if he had picked up from being partnered with Gray awhile back. He pulled off Alaya's shirt and kissed her roughly. Alaya kissed him back with the same fierceness, catching his lower lip in her teeth.

"Damn, I love the way you kiss," Loke groaned. His hand slid down her neck and cupped her breast. His nimble fingers slipped under her bra and tweaked the sensitive skin. Alaya melted at his touch, but Loke pressed her against the door, holding her up. With deft movements, her bra was removed and tossed aside.

Alaya felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Loke was so overwhelming to every sense, it was dizzying. It was something that she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to, not when it had such an intense effect on her. Loke knew exactly where to touch and how. Just his scent alone now was enough to drive her crazy.

As his hand started to slide down her stomach, Alaya's hands tightened in his hair. She cried out as he cupped her. Alaya couldn't help but move her hips into his hand, craving more of his touch, more friction.

Loke could smell her arousal long before he touched it. Alaya was soaked and it made his beast purr in satisfaction that his kisses alone could do this to her. Two of his fingers slid into the moist heat easily and she moaned into his mouth in response, rocking her hips. "You're already ready for me," he growled.

"I… missed you," she gasped.

Loke paused and smiled. "I missed you too, and right now, I need you," his voice lowered to a husky groan. With that, he pulled his fingers out and tore off her cotton panties before yanking his own pants down.

He picked up her legs and thrust his whole length into her in one movement. Alaya clawed at his back, arching hers against the door. Loke managed to wait a few seconds for her to adjust before he started slamming into her again. Alaya's mouth fell open in a silent scream of overwhelming pleasure. Loke took advantage of her open mouth and drove his tongue in, exploring her mouth, claiming her.

Her nails raked his back, which only thrilled him further. She was his lioness. Lucy may have been his princess to protect, but Alaya was his queen. He loved that he could drive her passion so high that she lost control. Loke was the only one to see this side of her, make her fall apart under him. It was only his name she screamed out as she shuddered around him.

Loke felt himself nearing his own end as her muscles squeezed and milked him. "Oh gods, Alaya," he roared as he came. He couldn't help himself bite down on her shoulder as his body exploded. Alaya cried out in pleasure pain, still shaking in his arms. If it hadn't been for Loke holding her up again the door, she would have fallen to the floor.

When they both came down from the ecstasy panting, Loke pulled out of her and held her tight. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait." He let them both slide to the ground to catch their breath.

"I cant say I'm complaining," she said weakly. "That bite kind of hurt though," she mumbled. Loke pulled back and inspected the bite. He sighed. It had broken the skin a bit this time. This one wasn't even close to the hickey bites he had left in the past. Loke licked the small bit of blood away and kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry Alaya. I need to be more careful." Loke had to admit that he had a bit of a thing for biting, but he'd never bitten anyone quite that hard in the past. No one had brought out the beast in him like she did. Even in all of his years alive, with relationships he had considered to be more meaningful, he had never experienced something like this.

"It's okay. I've made peace with the fact that you like to mark me. Maybe I'll mark you one day," she mused. Loke smiled.

"I wouldn't mind." Loke held her for awhile, stroking her hair. "Shall we wash up and I can make you a proper lunch since I believe I dragged you away before you could really eat."

Alaya laughed softly into the crook of his neck. "That would be nice. Honestly, I was a little too distracted to eat, and Natsu kept looking at us with these weird looks."

A low laugh escaped Loke's throat. "Yeah well, I think he smelled the hormone change. I have a good sense of smell, and I can pick up on those things too, but I think Natsu's sense of smell is even better. Dragon slayers have extremely keen senses, more than even mine. I knew he wouldn't say anything though."

"Loke! That explains what he said at the beach! That's embarrassing!"

"What did he say at the beach?"

"He said I smelled and then made a weird face and left."

"Oh that kid doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Alaya, we're adults, it's not a big deal."

"It's embarrassing!"

"I'm sure they all know what we've been up to anyway…"

"Not in front of them!"

Loke kissed her lightly. "It'll all be okay. Let's go shower, yes?"

"Actually this place has an amazing bathtub."


	21. Chapter 20: Lessons in Marking

a/n: Hey guys, so I know this is much later than I usually post but unfortunately I've been healing after a minor head injury. I took some time off to recover so I haven't been doing any writing or editing until tonight. I'm feeling better now though so I want to get back on my normal schedule.

Chapter 20: Lessons in Marking

Alaya was helped to her feet by Loke, still a little shaky from their antics. "Well, this is the house," she motioned around again. She had a very small pile of boxes sitting on the dining table from her dorm room, and aside from a simple couch and the dining room table with two chairs, it was empty.

"I like it, it suits you, and it gives us plenty of privacy." Alaya blushed. That much was true. They wouldn't have been able to do that against her door in the dorms, not without everyone hearing and the landlord kicking them out. "I'm looking forward to breaking in every inch of this apartment with you," he whispered in her ear as she led him to the bathroom. Alaya shivered in response. It didn't matter that they had just finished, she could feel her body heating up again.

Alaya took Loke to the master bathroom, which was probably the most lavish part of the little house. Aside from the privacy in the woods it offered, a lot like her home in the north, the bathroom was her absolute favorite part, her little paradise. While the house was mostly simply designed, all wooden with old shaggy carpets in the living and bedroom spaces – which she considered cozy – the bathroom fit the theme while still feeling extravagant. The big bathtub was made of dark stone, like a pond or spring you would find out in the forest. The shower was big enough for three people with a shower head overhead that simulated rain falling.

The sink and counter were the same dark stone and the whole room had the feel of a hot spring or tropical cave. Alaya loved her home in the mountains, and while that home was a little bit bigger, but this house felt like a peaceful get away in this new fantasy life she had found being here with her fairy tail guild mates.

"It's really nice Alaya," Loke said, looking around the room. "It reminds me of our night in the hotel room," he commented, looking at the large tub. Alaya blushed again. It had been another reason she had opted for the big bathtub. She wanted to be able to soak with Loke again without having to rent a hotel room.

Alaya turned the taps on and let the bath fill with hot water. Loke wrapped his arms around her from behind as they waited for the water to fill. This time it wasn't urgent or desperate, but warm and comforting. Alaya let herself lean back against his chest, enjoying the feel of him.

When the bath was full, Loke lifted her into the water, and settled them both in after turning off the taps. They relaxed in the water, Loke casually playing with her fingers. "Next time I need to recover, I want you to come with me," he said nuzzling into her neck.

"Into the spirit world?"

"Yes."

"I thought you'd want a break from me." While Alaya had missed him, even after getting the brief nighttime visit, she didn't want to seem clingy.

"No, I missed you." Loke said it simply as if it was the most natural response. It made Alaya smile. Despite everything over the last few weeks, she still had her doubts and worries about whether Loke would get bored with her or found her too inexperienced. There were still so many reasons that Alaya thought would come between them, but Loke was still here.

"Alright then, I'd like to go back." She really had loved the spirit world when she had visited. The atmosphere was like no where else in the world, or rather universe.

Loke hummed in a pleased response. His lips ran lightly over her neck and shoulder. When he brushed the fresh bite mark, Alaya flinched a little. It stung, much more than the previous bites. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's okay. I kinda.. like it when you bite me." Alaya blushed, embarrassed and glad that she had her back to Loke so he couldn't see her face. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the sultry comments. All Loke had to do was give her _that look_ and she'd be red in the face, let alone some of the things he said to her.

"Mm, I like it too." To prove his point, he nipped at her neck lightly.

"Have you always liked it?" Alaya asked tentatively. She wasn't wholly sure that she wanted the answer – or really any insight into he previous sex life – but she wanted to know more about what he liked. It seemed only fair since he was always so good at finding what she liked.

Loke paused in his light kisses. "Well, yes and no. I've bitten people before, left hickeys, but it wasn't the same. I thought it was fun, but instinct tells me to mark you and I crave it."

"Because of the lion?" While Loke definitely looked human, and for the most part acted human, in moments of passion she could see that he was indeed the spirit of the lion zodiac.

"Yes. With you, it's different." Alaya listened to him, still feeling a little jealous of Loke's past. She knew it was unreasonable, especially since he has had such a long life already, but she couldn't help it.

"How so?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it. You bring out the lion in me like no one else has. I get the urge to bite you, claim you. I've never met anyone I crave so much, someone I needed to claim. I found giving little bites fun before, but with you… it's heavenly." Loke's teeth scraped her shoulder again and Alaya shivered. The bites hurt but they were always mixed with pleasure. Even when Loke left a mark that left her sore, it always gave her a pleasant reminder of how she had gotten it.

"What if I marked you?"

Loke laughed softly in her ear. "I have never let anyone mark me before, but I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Really? Never?"

"Never, but the idea of you marking me, I like it. Claiming each other."

Alaya turned around and faced Loke. She liked the idea of claiming Loke as well, especially with all of his admirers. However, she wasn't sure a mark would really throw his fans off. Loke's hazel eyes watched her in amusement.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, slowly making her way down his neck. As she kissed she realized that she had absolutely no idea _how_ to go about marking him. Sure she had bitten him a little here and there, but never enough to leave a mark. She didn't think that she could just sink her teeth into him.

Loke enjoyed the kisses she planted on his neck. His excitement rose a bit knowing that Alaya's intentions were to mark him as hers. He'd never allowed any past partner or lover to mark him before. Most of the people in the past hadn't been serious and he hadn't liked the idea of someone marking him when he had no intention of keeping them, even if the mark was temporary. It was pretty common that he dated more than one person at once and he didn't want any of them claiming him.

Alaya on the other hand… he didn't want to give her up and he had no interest in dating others. The idea of her marking him appealed to him. He wanted to be hers, just like he craved to make Alaya his. While it still felt too early to really claim her the way his lion _could_ , the biting satisfied him and the lion for now.

He still felt a little bad for biting so hard with his sharper teeth. Marking her was one thing, he could do that without breaking the skin. Loke didn't want to cause any serious damage. He would have to keep the beast in better check from now on, no matter how much he craved her.

Loke sense Alaya hesitating, the soft kisses slowing on his neck. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He was a little disappointed, but wouldn't pressure her.

"It's not that, I just really don't know how, I guess," she mumbled. Loke chuckled. Sometimes she was simply adorable with her inexperience and timidness. For someone who was so confident in her magic ability, it was cute to see this side.

He tilted her chin up to look at him and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll teach you." Loke tilted her head to the side to give him full access to her neck. He trailed soft kisses down her neck like she had done to him. When he reached her collar bone he nuzzled her. "Pay attention," he murmured. He gently bit and start to suck and lick at the skin, enjoying her gasp.

He admired the dark mark when he pulled back. Both of the marks he left today would be hidden under her usual clothes, but he liked knowing that they were there. Alaya was _his_. The lion purred in satisfaction at the sight.

Alaya started to kiss his neck again, the feather light touches almost tickling. She slowly built up to scraping her teeth along his skin. It didn't matter that he had just had her against the door, but his body warmed under her. It was exciting knowing what Alaya was about to do. Having someone mark him was one of the few firsts Loke had left, and he wanted Alaya to do it.

Loke felt Alaya nibble on his neck and start to suck gently. He sighed in pleasure, enjoying the sensation. As she grew bolder, her actions grew stronger until she finished off with a bite that edged on painful. She kissed away the sting and then leaned back to observe her handy-work. Alaya smiled in approval before looking back up at him. He chuckled at the satisfied expression on her face.

"You're mine now," she claimed confidently.

"Always, and you're mine," he ended the last word with a low growl, licking his bite mark to emphasize his point.

After another round in the bathtub, Loke kept his promise and started on a lunch for Alaya while she dried her hair. He had learned to cook when he had been stuck in the human world for three years, although he rarely cooked in this world anymore now that he was allowed back to the spirit world. He didn't need food here when he was here on magic and preferred the food in the spirit world over this one.

Alaya didn't have much as far as food went in her pantry or refrigerator so Loke settled on grilled cheese. He made a note to remind Alaya to go out grocery shopping soon. While he may not _need_ food in this world, she certainly did.

When Alaya came out of the bathroom she was wearing a tank top and what looked like old shorts. They were casual but the way they clung to her made them enticing. He was actually surprised to see her in clothes outside of her usual long sleeves and pants she always wore. He had honestly doubted she owned anything particularly different.

"You look nice," he said, turning his attention back to the grilled cheese on the pan.

Alaya made a pfft noise.

"Why do you always wear the long sleeves? It's quite warm here this time of year."

Loke felt Alaya rest her cheek on his back. He purred at the comfortable action. She had definitely loosened up around him. While she still had her history and her secrets, she was finally relaxing around him.

"Well, it was cold where I lived in the mountains. I'm not nearly as immune to the cold as Gray is, even if I know how to do ice magic. They also cover the scars when I travel and meet other wizards. The long sleeves and the cloak also helped hide who I was a bit when I traveled.

Loke raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to do that?" From what he understood, people viewed her as a talented and powerful wizard. Most of what he had heard had been positive, her actions had been viewed as a good thing.

"People in the north don't see me like people here do."

Loke waited for more, but when she said nothing he tried to urge her on.

"I'm sure you'll see one day." Her voice sounded a little sad and Loke decided not to pressure her. They were having such a good day, Loke didn't want to bring her down with unpleasant memories.

Loke pulled the sandwich off the pan and served it to her on a plate, taking a seat across from her at the small dining table.

"You're not eating anything?"

Loke shook his head. He was still basking in the afterglow of their session in the bath and he was perfectly content watching her eat… well… "I'd rather eat you." Teasing was still fun. It didn't matter what they had done and how many times Loke had seen every inch of her skin, it was still just as easy to draw a blush from her.

Alaya shyly averted her eyes and focused on her sandwich. Loke couldn't help but laugh a little. It would never get old to watch the pink spread across her cheeks. He had missed her dearly while in the spirit world without her. While he loved his home, it felt oddly empty without having Alaya by his side. Speaking over the communication device he had given her had been nice, but it wasn't the same as being with her and watching her reactions. Even when they hadn't had any privacy together, he missed laying under the stars with her.

The weeks went by and Alaya continued to pick up more mission requests, usually joined by Loke. Alaya also became more of a regular member of Lucy's, Natsu's, Gray's, and Erza's team, joining them on their more complicated missions. Alaya had even joined the Thunder God Tribe on an S class mission Laxus had taken. Much to her surprise, Laxus had even offered her a permanent spot on his team if she wanted it.

She and Loke also took full advantage of their privacy in the wooden house. Loke had kept his promise in breaking in every room, sometimes even breaking in different parts of the room, such as the floor or table or couch. Alaya also started to leave marks on Loke nearly as often as he marked her, though she still hadn't grown bold enough to straight up sink her teeth into him.

Alaya had been secretly smug when she saw a couple of Loke's past girlfriends notice the hickeys on his neck after approaching him in town, looking disappointed or glaring at her. Despite her past fears, Loke always turned away the other girls, nor did she ever catch him staring or flirting. He'd also toned down his relationship with Lucy. While he was still her contracted spirit, and was there to protect her when Lucy needed his help, he didn't flirt.

Loke and Alaya walked hand in hand to the guild hall after lunch one afternoon, only to immediately be called over to the bar. "You have visitors," Mira called to her.

Alaya raised an eyebrow. Visitors? She hardly knew anyone who would come visit, and the people she thought would were mainly in Magnolia already. When her eyes fell on the three people sitting at the bar, Alaya smiled in recognition. "Hibiki." Eve and Ren sat on either side of him. Loke made a noise of annoyance. She supposed that Loke had somewhat of a history with them seeing as his last master had been a member of Blue Pegasus. Alaya mused that Hibiki was probably one of the few men that competed with Loke in being admired by and picking up women.

The second she approached them, they stood, gathering around, enthusiastically greeting her. All three of them oozed charm, and acted over the top.

"It's been so long Alaya!" Hibiki grabbed her hand and kissed it. Loke glared at him, inserting himself between Hibiki and Alaya. Alaya held in a giggle as Loke put a possessive arm around her waist. After all of the admirers Loke had, she didn't really think Loke would be so jealous. Though, after his reaction upon hearing about Mystogan she supposed she shouldn't be so surprised. However, it wasn't like she and any of the Trimens members had been romantic in the slightest.

"You haven't come to visit in years," Eve commented.

Alaya had spent more time with the three of them than most since it had taken her quite awhile to get a grasp on the archiving magic. She still wasn't fantastic at it, but she was able to preform it now after training with Hibiki for a few months.

The five of them picked a table to sit at, Loke remaining at her side, eyeing Hibiki. "It's nice to see you guys. I haven't been over your way in awhile. I actually haven't done much traveling in the last year or so, not until I left to come here."

"I almost forgot you were a member of Fairy Tail. We were surprised to see that you had left your home up north. Had we not heard the rumors we would have had no idea where to start looking for you."

The three of them hadn't changed in the slightest since she had last seen them. It had been roughly two years since she had studied with Hibiki, and while they had sent a couple letters here and there, she hadn't seen him or Ren or Eve since. She had heard about them joining up with Fairy Tail and the Lamia Scale guild to stop the Oracion Seis, which had peaked her interest. Unfortunately, Alaya had learned about what was going on far too late to offer help.

"Why are you looking for me?" It was rare that someone actually came looking for her. In fact, she could probably count on one hand the number of people who had ever sought her out for anything good. She had, in the past, had people come looking for her to hunt her down, although it never ended well for those people.

"We were on a mission that took us in the north and we happened upon the Atan family. Actually, they are the ones who posted the mission."

The last name caught her attention. Darya Atan had been another one of the captives in the facility that had held people captive for testing. She had been a few years younger than Alaya, and in the horrible life they were subjected to there, they had become somewhat friends. Darya had been just a kid when she had been captured, and Alaya had done her best – which hadn't been much being a captive herself – to protect and comfort her.

When Alaya destroyed the facility, she had made sure to help Darya return to her family before finding a home off in the mountains. They had even visited with each other a couple times over the past years, however visiting anyone who had been tested on brought back unpleasant and painful memories. In fact, there were a few people who Alaya had completely lost track of after the incident. They had seemingly dropped off the planet, probably moving far away.

Alaya smiled in the fond memories of Darya. She had been a sweet girl, even while held captive, and her powers had always intrigued Alaya. She had been able to communicate with all living things – animals, plants. In a sense, she could control them, however the powers had always disappointed the scientists since they lacked serious destructive abilities.

It had been even longer since Alaya had seen Darya or her family than it had been since she had seen Hibiki. "How are they doing?"

Hibiki grimaced. "I'm afraid we don't have such great news."


	22. Chapter 21: Death

a/n: Sorry this chapter was another late one. I've got three weeks before I graduate college - yay! - so my schedule has been a little bit crazy trying to get everything finished for class. I'm really gonna try to keep writing while I finish up school though.

Chapter 21: Death

"What happened?" Alaya started to feel her stomach knot. Darya's parents were probably getting older now, and they were nice people. She hoped nothing horrible had happened to them, especially since she really hadn't visited them in quite awhile.

Hibiki pulled out an envelope with Alaya's name scrawled on it. She opened it carefully and instantly recognized the handwriting as Mrs. Atan's. She had written Alaya a few letters over the years, always wishing her well or happy holidays. In fact, she probably still had a stack of holiday cards that she had gotten from the family every holiday since bringing Darya home. Alaya could feel a lump in her throat forming as she read the lines.

"What happened?" she asked again, finishing the letter.

"It appears someone was hired to hunt her down. We were able to track her down and catch the guy, but unfortunately there wasn't anything we could do. When the family realized we knew you, we offered to take the letter to you so you would get it a quickly as possible."

Loke caught on to what the news was and placed a hand on her leg, offering some comfort. Alaya had been invited to the funeral, explaining that the family felt she should be there since Alaya had been the one responsible for bringing Darya home safely all those years ago.

"We also wanted to talk to you. We caught the man who had hunted her down, but it seems like someone is after all of the people that escaped." Meaning her. Alaya was hardly scared of someone chasing after her, more so the people got hurt in the crossfire, or those who may not be able to defend themselves quite as easily. "We don't have much of a lead on who is hiring the hunters but we thought we'd give you a heads up."

"I don't know how this is possible. I destroyed all of the records so that we'd be left alone."

"Someone must know something. Maybe someone escaped? Or someone is talking."

Alaya frowned. Only one person escaped that she knew, and that would be the person she had been hunting since escaping her prison. Would any of the survivors really be hiring people to hunt down the others? It made her angry that someone had gone after Darya. It wasn't as if she had been particularly dangerous, and as far as Alaya knew, Darya had used her powers to help people in near by towns.

"Anyway, we're sorry to bring such terrible news. We need to get going, but we'll keep you updated on what we find out."

Alaya followed the three of them out of the guild hall, and found herself staring blankly off into the woods. It wasn't a letter she really ever anticipated getting, not any time soon anyway. She thought she'd be the one to go before Darya. Loke pulled her into a hug, bringing her back out of her negative thoughts.

"Was she a friend?"

Alaya told him who Darya was to her, being joined by Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They all looked concerned over the news. While it was illegal, and far less common, it wasn't unheard of that people put out assassination contracts. In fact, there were wizards who only took the darker requests, but it was still horrible to hear about.

"Do you plan on going to the funeral?"

Alaya sighed. "Yes, I think so." It wasn't that she didn't want to support the family, it was more of a reluctance to go into those northern cities. "I think I'll also take the chance to get a few things from my home up there to bring down here." She lived farther up north, in the mountains, of the town where the Atans lived, but it would be as good a time as any to go back up there.

"I'll come with you," Loke offered.

"So will we, if that's okay. I think this is something we should look into as well, especially if they come after you," Erza decided.

Alaya nodded, although she wasn't concerned over her own well being. She pitied the poor soul who attacked her for money. Most of her attackers had been severely ill informed of her power, or simply underestimated her. She didn't want her friends to get hurt though if someone decided they were going to come after her though.

Alaya skimmed the letter again. "Is tomorrow too early for you guys?" she asked. The funeral was at the end of the week, and even by train it would take a few days to get that far north.

"Tomorrow is fine," Erza answered for everyone. "I think we should all get a good night's sleep and leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

Alaya agreed, and despite some grumbles from Natsu, they parted ways to all start packing for the trip. Alaya honestly didn't have much to pack in the first place, but set aside her cloak and a couple of spare clothes. Loke helped, and for once there were no seductive touches or flirty remarks. Alaya had too much on her mind, and Loke seemed to understand.

In fact, Loke made her soup for dinner and then held her in his arms while she told him stories about Darya. That girl had been the closest Alaya had to family before coming back to Fairy Tail. Loke listened, and asked questions. It was all very sweet and a side of him Alaya that she never imagined she'd see.

Loke could sense Alaya was elsewhere when they arrived back at her home in the woods. Over his long life, he had seen a great deal of death, even caused it by his master's command a few times. It was never a pretty thing. It always brought sadness, no matter what kind of person it was who passed.

Hearing Alaya talk about this girl started to unveil more of her past to him. How she talked about Darya, sounded like she was talking about a younger sister. Despite her hatred for that part of her life, Alaya had taken responsibility for this girl both inside the facility and out. Alaya had seen Darya a few times after everything went down, teaching her what she could, and offering support and understanding that no one else but fellow prisoners could.

By the stories, it sounded like Darya had been mostly harmless, even with strengthened magic. She could communicate with animals and plants, but by the stories it was never malicious. Loke didn't understand why someone would hunt a girl like this when she obviously didn't pose a threat.

When Alaya fell asleep on the couch, he carried her to bed and stretched out next to her. He had wanted to see her home in the north, but had wished it was under better circumstances than this. There was still so much he didn't know or understand about her.

The next morning, they were all on the train by eight a.m., Alaya dressed in her cloak. "You could give Mystogan a run for his money dressed like that," Lucy commented.

"I don't want anyone to recognize me." Though when they got far enough north, Alaya knew it was inevitable. She concentrated on casting magic to keep Natsu from getting sick on the train while Loke shifted grumpily at Mystogan's name. Alaya still couldn't believe Loke was _still_ jealous of Mystogan. It was a little cute though.

They spent nearly two full days on on different trains to get north before they finally paid a carriage to take them as far as a town away. "It's freezing up here!" Lucy complained as they walked through the center of town.

"I did warn you," Alaya commented while pulling her cloak more tightly around herself. Her clothes did a fairly decent job of keeping her warm along with keeping her face mostly hidden. Loke had pulled on a thick green coat as they started to walk through the snowy town. Gray looked completely indifferent, as did Erza while Natsu practically glowed with heat. Happy took full advantage and snuggled up in his hair, leaving Lucy the only one shivering.

"We can make it to my house before it gets dark, but we'll have to pick up some food since I don't think I have much there after being gone so long." Alaya's house was located out of town, north and to the west. It was also much closer to stay there and continue on to the Atan's the next day. Alaya pointed everyone in the direction of the market, but refused to go inside.

"You don't want to help pick out something to eat?" Natsu asked.

Alaya handed him some jewel and shook her head. "You go ahead, I'll wait out here." Natsu shrugged and everyone but Loke followed him in. He gave her a questioning stare. "I'm not welcome at that market," she said simply.

Loke was about to ask but looked around to see some of the villagers staring at them. Alaya turned her eyes down as the whispering started. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had a pretty good idea, especially when Loke's face started to change into one of anger. With his improved sense of hearing, he could probably hear just fine. A low growl rumbled in his throat but Alaya put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay Loke, I'm used to it."

As the low voices reached his ears, Loke's understanding of why Alaya viewed herself the way she did started to become clearer. The people stared, some of them fearful, others hateful, all whispering about "wasn't that the monster from the north? The horrible wizard ghost? She would probably kill more people…" the comments continued.

Loke wanted to hurt them, especially when he saw Alaya's eyes cast down. Even under the cloak he could tell she was deflating. He wondered if she could hear what they were saying or if the words were too quiet for her ears. It didn't seem to matter either way, since it was having the same effect on her.

Loke put a protective arm around her and glared menacingly at the passerbys. Some of them hurried along while others made more comments in disgust and hatred. By the time their companions had exited the market, Loke was in a stiff rage and there was a small gathering of people across the street.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked, taking in the scene.

However Natsu, with his superior hearing seemed to catch on quickly. "Don't they know that you saved people?"

Alaya sighed and started to shuffle up the street. "To them, I'm just a murderer who killed innocent doctors and scientists. Most of them don't understand the situation, and some of them may have even had family members or friends who had worked there."

"Well let's tell them!" Natsu turned toward the crowd but Erza halted him.

"Now is not the time, and I don't think it'd actually make a difference."

If Alaya hadn't thought she was a monster before she escaped the facility, being treated like this he certainly understood how she had grown that opinion. As if to prove a point someone hurled a rock at her. "You're not welcome here you monster!"

A few people agreed and joined in. "Ghost should be locked away!"

"She should be executed!"

"That creature is dangerous!"

Loke saw that even Erza was having a hard time letting all of this go, but of course starting a fight with an entire town would not only look bad for Fairy Tail, but probably end up doing more harm than good. Instead, Loke focused on Alaya, who seemed to look more and more defeated as they walked. Instead of the confident walk he had grown accustomed to seeing, her shoulders were slumped, head down, and feet shuffling.

He pulled her close as they walked, not knowing what to do to help. The faster they were away from the town, the better. By the time they were back in the woods, Alaya seemed ever so slightly more relaxed, or at least less depressed.

It took more than an hour before they saw a small cabin off in the distance. "Is that it?" Lucy asked.

Alaya nodded. When they approached the house, she simply pushed open the door. "Oh my god, it's so much warmer here," Lucy breathed.

"I put an enchantment on it, but I'll start a fire so we can start making food."

"It's such a nice place," Erza commented looking around. Loke looked around. It reminded him of the cabin back in Magnolia, only this one was a bit bigger and absolutely stuffed to the brim with books and maps. It looked like someone had tried to cram an entire library into the little cabin. There were even still papers littered over all of the surfaces with Alaya's handwriting scribbled all over them like she had left mid-research project. By the way it looked, it seemed that when she left, Alaya had fully intended to come back and continue where she left off.

"Make yourselves at home. It's only three bedrooms so we'll have to share, but we don't need to pay for boarding."

Erza and Lucy set to work on making dinner, which looked to consist of fish that Loke guessed Happy had picked out, while Natsu and Gray explored the living room. Loke watched as Alaya pulled off her cloak and hung it up on the coat rack. While she had her regular smile, Loke could see the falseness behind it. The smile didn't touch her eyes.

"I probably have books in here that you guys could all benefit from," Alaya said looking around the shelves. She was moving to distract herself. Loke could see the stiffness in her shoulders, and the awkwardness in her movements. Even as clueless as Natsu seemed with social situations, Natsu shot Loke a concerned look.

Alaya looked back at them, noticing the silence and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I usually don't go through that town, but we were short on time, though a lot of towns up here have a similar opinion. No one will bother us up here though. The people who hate me also think that this place is cursed or that I'm the reason people go missing up here, there are lots of rumors."

Loke frowned. How could she like it up here when she was surrounded by mobs that hated her? He put his arms around her waist as she started poking through her bookshelf again. Alaya tensed for the smallest moment before leaning back into him.

"You like it here?" he asked, trying to understand.

"I do. It is quiet and private, cozy. I find it… comfortable."

"Even with those people around you?"

"They don't come here, and never have since I moved up here. I only go to those towns when I need to. Other than that I'm free to train in complete privacy here in the woods, and study here. It's what I wanted since escaping."

"And now?"

"And now I still want that, but I think I've found that and more in Magnolia. Everyone feels like family there now, I couldn't imagine being here alone for months at a time now."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy appeared next to them. "You are family!" Natsu agreed. Alaya's smiled warmed.

Erza and Wendy interrupted them with a call to dinner and they all crowded around a small coffee table that Alaya cleared off for them. "Sorry, I obviously didn't have guests often. I honestly have no idea how I'm going to take half of the stuff I want with me back."

"It looks like you have a book about every kind of magic here," Lucy commented.

"Hardly, but I've read all of them." Even though Loke had known that Alaya had spent the last chunk of her life studying magic, but he'd never imagined something like this. It was no wonder between extensively studying all of these books and scrolls, and seeking out other wizards that she had managed to learn multiple forms of magic. Loke could almost picture her hunched over a massive book, scribbling away in a notebook.

Alaya jumped up from the table and grabbed a book that was stacked haphazardly in a shelf. She smiled as she flipped through the pages, finding what she was looking for. Loke wasn't sure how Alaya could find any particular book she was looking for out of the hundreds piled everywhere.

"This one is the one of the better ones about celestial spirits," she said, sitting back on the floor between Loke and Lucy. "I read this one cover to cover before I went to the spirit world, among a few others." Lucy's face lit up as she flipped through the old pages.

"Wow, there's information about everyone in here," she wondered aloud. Loke looked over at the pages curiously. Of course he had figured there were books written about him and his friends, and even his world, but he had never bothered to read any of them. It was strange seeing text describing the other spirits' powers and random facts about their personalities or histories.

"Here's the page about you," Lucy pointed out.

"Actually Loke has a whole chapter," Alaya commented and then blushed looking at him. Loke raised his eyebrow. Skimming the content on the first couple pages, the book had everything from the powers and spells he used, to his height and even a drawing of his appearance. "I'm sorry, is that a bit creepy?"

"A little strange maybe, but my masters usually know who I am and at least a bit about me before gaining control of my key so it's not unheard of." What was throwing Loke off was the fact that Alaya had known so much about him before ever actually meeting him, from the information in the books to what had happened with Karen. It seemed like she had known so much about him when he felt like there was still so much information about her that he still didn't know.

They ate dinner, the conversation shifting into something cheery and casual, causing them to forget the incidents in town and the coming funeral. Alaya gave them the official tour of her cabin and eventually they all separated for bed. Lucy and Erza shared the first spare bedroom while Gray, Natsu, and Happy shared the second.

Alaya's bedroom was much like the rest of her house, crammed full of books on every possible surface and cozy. Loke was glad to finally have some alone time with Alaya, and when she curled into his chest he purred in relief. It had been a long couple of days.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about just how much I studied you before meeting you. I honestly didn't think much about it. Now I feel a bit like I invaded your privacy," she admitted quietly.

"It's fine Alaya, none of what you learned was exactly a secret. It just means I have some catch up to do." Loke stroked her hair, twisting the white ends around his fingers.

"You probably know more about me than any other living person now."

"I want to know everything about you." Loke let his fingers trail along her exposed arm, enjoying the feel of her silky skin. He felt her shrink at his comment. Loke tilted her head up to meet his gaze, her pale blue eyes had a mix of guilt and sadness to them. "Alaya, you are not a monster. I don't care what happened to you in the past, I don't care what you did, I don't care what those people think of you."

"Loke I..." she started but Loke cut her off before she could argue with him. He had figured that the villager incident earlier today was going to knock her down again. It seemed like she had been making progress with the Fairy Tail family adoring her, until today.

"I love you," he said and then froze. He hadn't quite meant to say _that_. He had wanted to assure her that after all of the time he had spent with her, what he saw, how she was, he knew that she wasn't a monster. She was good, caring, and thoughtful, all of which were things monsters weren't. Loke had seen some real monsters in his past, and she wasn't one of them. While he did love her, it wasn't something he had meant to to tell her, not yet.

"What?" Alaya's eyes were wide in shock. In fact, he doubted she could have looked more surprised had he pulled back and slapped her across the face. "You couldn't..."

"But I do."

Alaya's thoughts were reeling. She searched Loke's face for any signs that he was lying or joking or anything, but found nothing but sincerity in his hazel eyes, if a little bit surprised that it had come out of his mouth. With all of her issues in her past she found it hard to believe that Loke could love someone like her.

While she didn't want to see their relationship end, she never thought that Loke would be interested for long, much less feel deeply for her. This was something she hadn't been expecting, especially not after today where he and her friends had gotten to see just how a good chunk of the world saw her, as some monster or at the very least a rogue wizard that needed to be jailed or put down.

When she looked back up at him, his face was serious and he was simply waiting. Alaya realized that she hadn't said anything in response. She touched his face, running her fingers over his smooth cheek. "I love you too, Loke."

He smiled at her and a warmth spread through her chest. Loke pulled her in for a slow, tender kiss. Alaya could hear the purrs rumbling in his chest. For once, Loke stayed slow and sweet, pulling back and placing feather light kisses all over her face.

Alaya rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his purrs rumble and his heart beat. It didn't take long before she found herself drifting off to sleep, feeling warm and at ease.


End file.
